Becoming Fujisaki Rima
by JenniAnimeHotStuff
Summary: With Nagihiko gone, Rima's been living by herself with only her eight-year-old daughter to keep her company. One day, her daughter asks her to tell her a story. What better story to tell her than the story of how her parents met? / Rimahiko, future!fic
1. Prologue

**BECOMING FUJISAKI RIMA**

**~: Prologue :~**

In a small house in the outskirts of Tokyo, Fujisaki Rima sat on her couch, quietly thumbing through an old scrapbook. She gazed at the pictures fondly, a nostalgic smile on gracing her features. She missed those days, back when the only things she had to worry about were boys and schoolwork.

"Mama!" Kristen, as her daughter preferred to be called, shouted as she stumbled down the stairs. "Mama, where are you? I gotta tell you something!"

"What's wrong, Kris?" Rima asked, taking in Kristen's disheveled appearance. Her daughter's mane of unruly blonde curls was a tangled mess, her face smeared with the colored ink of her markers. "You didn't break anything, did you?"

"Of course not!" she huffed. "Papa sent you an email! C'mon Mama! Come _on_!"

Rima's eyes lit up like a child's on Christmas morning, allowing Kristen to drag her to her feet and lead her to the computer. For the past three months, Rima had lived alone with only her eight year old daughter to keep her company while Nagihiko worked abroad. In the beginning, she and Nagihiko had exchanged emails at least twice a day. But as time passed and Nagihiko's schedule grew more hectic, the number of messages they exchanged decrease. It had been weeks since the last one she had received. Rima hurriedly logged on to her account, opening the most recent email.

* * *

**Fujisaki Nagihiko **

**To: Fujisaki Rima**

To my dearest Rima,

I'm so sorry I haven't been able to reply to any of your emails; you wouldn't believe how busy I've been lately - what with all the performances and all. I miss you and Kristen so much! I'm still unsure of when I'll be to go home, but I'm sure it'll be a little while longer. Things are so different here in America; it was a little overwhelming at first, but I had Ikuto and Kukai to help me out.

Did I mention that Ikuto finally got his teaching license? He teaches the violin to students at the high school. Kukai's still working that desk job at that big shot company, but he's started coaching the community soccer team. I think it helps keep his mind of Utau-chan.

Kristen, don't forget that Papa loves you and misses you with all his heart. Make sure to be good for your mother and please, please, _please _behave, okay?

Love you both,

Nagihiko.

* * *

Rima was overcome with a wave of emotions. Happiness, sadness, disappointment, elation - she felt it all at once. She swiped at her eyes with the back of her hand, not wanting to her daughter to see her cry. Despite her efforts, a stifled sob fell from her lips, her shoulders trembling ever so slightly. Sensing her mother's distress, Kristen wrapped her arms around her mother's slight figure, rubbing gentle circles against her back, trying her best to comfort her mother.

"You okay, Mama?" Kris asked. "Please don't cry; it makes me sad when you're sad."

"I'm alright," Rima gave her daughter a small smile. "I just miss Papa."

Kristen returned the gesture and gave her mother another hug, peeking over her shoulder as Rima quickly sent Nagihiko a reply, updating him on what had happened over the past few weeks. When she had finished, Rima powered off the computer and got up to get ready for bed.

But before she did, Kristen tugged on the hem of her shirt and asked, "Mama, will you tell me a story?"

Rima laughed, taking the eight year old's hand. They raced up the stairs, flinging Kristen's bedroom door wide open. They curled up comfortably among the many pillows and stuffed animals that resided on her bed, and Rima reached for the hairbrush that rested on the night side table and began to brush her daughter's unruly mane of blonde curls. Outside, they could hear the now-familiar rumble of thunder as the weather raged.

"What do you want me to tell you about?"

"How did you and Papa meet?"

"It began several years ago, long before you were born..."


	2. The Wrath of the Mashiro

**Chapter I  
**

**The Wrath of the Mashiro**

_"I must have been twelve at the time. My parents - your grandparents - had passed away, and I had just moved in with my foster family, the Baileys. Do you remember them? Uncle Jared and Aunt Julianne? You met them once, back when you were three and we were still living in our apartment in the city. Anyway, at the time, I was very distant, and I kept mostly to myself - but of course, I couldn't keep it up forever..."_

* * *

"Collin! I know you took my game; where is it?" Katherine Bailey shouted, stomping her foot childishly. "Give it back! I want to play the Wii!"

Her brother replied from the other room, "I don't have your stupid game. Don't blame me just because you can't keep up with your stuff. Idiot."

"Don't call me an idiot, you jerk!"

Rima let out a sigh; ever since she had moved in with the Baileys - a small English family who had moved overseas for business, she hadn't had a _single _moment of peace. It seemed as if Katherine and Collin never stopped fighting. It was to be expected, she supposed. There was a three year age gap in between the two siblings; Kathy, the baby of the family, was spoilt rotten. Whenever she didn't get her way, she'd kick and scream until she got what she wanted.

Collin, on the other hand, was the calmer of the two. A year older than Rima, he spent most of his time playing video games and reading the comic books he had brought with him from England.

"Have you seen my game, Rima?" Kathy asked, after she had finally stopped arguing with her brother. "I put it on the table, but now I can't find it."

"Have you checked in your room?" Rima suggested boredly, looking at the ceiling. In the few months she had lived her, she had learned that whenever something went missing, more than often, it could be found hidden somewhere in the youngest Bailey's bedroom.

"I don't know. Let me go check!" the ten year old ran out of Rima's bedroom, closing the door loudly behind her.

Suddenly exhausted, Rima flopped backwards onto her bed. She had been thinking about her parents a lot lately. There weren't many good memories for her to remember them by; her parents had been arguing since she was six, but things had just started to look better when that drunken man had crashed into his car and took it all away in a blink of the eye.

Her mother had been a kind person, and so had her father. But then what would later be labeled as the worst day of Rima's life had happened; she had been kidnapped by a group of thugs who had hoped to make money in exchange for her safe return. It had been a horrific event that left Rima scarred for life and had nearly torn the Mashiro family apart. Her parents had blamed each other for their daughter's kidnapping, and everything had gone downhill from there.

Rima turned on her side, clutching a pillow close to her chest. Why had this happened to her? She liked to think that she was a good person; she always did what she was told, never lied, never stole, never talked back - she was essentially the ideal daughter, or at least she liked to think she was. What had she done to deserve this?

Even when her parents were still alive, things hadn't been easy for Rima. At her old school, Seika Academy, she had been mercilessly bullied by her peers. They would make snide comments about her height and her irrational love for manga and comedy. Everyone - even the teachers - had hated her, and she didn't know why. It didn't matter though; it wasn't like she was even a student there anymore. The Baileys lived in a different school district and were enrolled in Seika's rival school, Seiyo Academy...

"Oi Rima!" Collin said loudly as he walked into Rima's room, jostling her from her thoughts. "Your phone won't shut up, and it's getting on my nerves. Catch."

He tossed the phone onto her bed, the familiar lyrics of _The World is Mine_ blaring from the speakers. Rima couldn't help but smirk; Collin hated Vocaloid with a passion, claiming that it was unnatural and that he'd prefer to listen to music by an actual person instead of a voice synthesizer.

Unknown number. How interesting.

"Hello? Mashiro Rima speaking," Rima greeted. "Can I ask who's calling?"

_"Sorry for disturbing you_!" said the stranger. "_My name is Hotori Tadase, official student representative of Seiyo Academy. As current holder as the King's Chair, it's my job to provide new students with information about our school and answer any questions that you might have._

"_Seiyo Academy is a boarding school for year one upper-secondary students to year three upper-secondary students. There are currently two classes for year one students: the Star Class and the Moon Class. Which class you are enrolled in depends on both your academic and behavioral performance. According to your schedule, you are in the Star Class, which is taught by Nikaido-sensei._

"_At Seiyo Academy, our students have a voice. Representatives are chosen by the Chairman to hold chairs in our student government, of the Guardians. There are currently five chairs: I am the King's Chair, Fujisaki Nadeshiko is Queen, Souma Kukai is Jack, Yuiki Yaya is Ace, and Hinamori Amu is Joker. Due to the increase in the student population, we are adding two additional chairs: the Red Queen and the Jack of Hearts. Based on your past academic performance, you were handpicked by the Chairman to be appointed as the Red Queen Chair. If you have any problems or objections to your current arrangement, you will have to take it up with the Chairman."_

"I'm sorry," Rima blinked. "Did you just say that I'm the _Red Queen Chair_? What does that even mean? Why me? I just transferred here!" Her voice was incredulous; she couldn't believe what she was hearing. This didn't make any sense! How could she be on the student council for a school that _she hadn't even gone to yet_?

"_Dude, she has a point. Where's the logic in any of this?_" a voice said in the background. "_What was your uncle thinki - umph!_"

_"__Sorry about that, Mashiro-san._" There was Hotori again. "_Like I said, any problems or objections you may have will have to be taken up with the Chairman - _"

Okay, Rima was officially done with this conversation. She let Hotori-san ramble on some more before she cut him off in mid-sentence, ending the call without as much as a single goodbye. Collin gave her a question look that practically screamed 'what was that about'?

"Who was that?" he asked, leaning against her doorframe.

"Some Hotori Tadase-san? Does that name sound familiar to you?"

"Everyone knows who Hotori-kun is. He's our current King's Chair. He's in your year, I think. Blond, doe-eyed, apparently 'princely' - he's pretty popular with the ladies. I hear he has a fan club and everything. I know his older brother, Kiseki, has one too. Why'd you ask?"

"He just called me. Apparently, I'm on the school council...?" Rima looked at Collin, searching his face for an answer.

"You are? Congratulations! You have to be really smart to become a Guardian!"

"But what does a Guardian do...?" she asked.

"Don't know. Ask someone who's a Guardian."

Rima took in a deep breath before leaving the room; she needed some fresh air. It was cold outside, the weather wet and windy. She walked along the street, trying to process the information Hotori-san unloaded on her. She was frustrated and confused; Rima got so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice the other person on the sidewalk until it was too late.

"Ouch!" she yelped when she fell back, hitting her back against the cement. "That hurt..."

"I'm so sorry!" a hand was offered to help her up. "Are you alright?"

Rima looked at the person she had crashed into; he was a teenage boy, with long purple hair and big brown eyes. She instantly disliked him; boys weren't supposed to be that pretty. She ignored his hand and got up herself, brushing the dirt of the back of her skirt.

"I'm Fujisaki Nagihiko," he introduced. "My family and I just moved here."

"Mashiro Rima," she said coolly. "I'm new here too."

"Nice to meet you, Mashiro-san!" Nagihiko gave her a wide smile, his eyes dancing with warmth. "I hope we can be good friends!"

Rima could feel the blood rise to her cheeks, knew that her cheeks were tinged with pink. Why was she blushing? She didn't like him! She didn't like him at all! His name...Fujisaki...it sounded familiar. She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts.

"Well, I have to go. Nice meeting you, Fujisaki-san," she waved, giving him a small smile.

"See you around!" he returned the gesture. "Bye Mashiro-san!"

Rima walked to a nearby park, hands clasped loosely behind her and eyes wandering curiously. She had always loved parks; as a child, she would stay at the local park for hours just watching people. She stopped at the sound of a shriek, trying to find the source of the voice. The voice belonged to a pink-haired girl, who was shouting at a...tree?

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" she was saying. "Give me back my phone! _Ikuto_!"

As Rima came closer, she realized that the girl wasn't shouting at the tree. She was shouting at the blue-haired boy in it. He was tall and lanky, had to be at least sixteen or seventeen. He was standing on a tree branch, leaning against its truck.

Rima walked over to the girl and tugged on the hem of her shirt. "Hi."

"Hey, are you lost?" the girl asked her, attention diverted.

She thought Rima was a little kid!

"Of course not," she sniffed, offended. "You were shouting at a tree; only crazy people shout at trees. Do you need any help?"

"There's not much you can do. Ikuto's like a cat," the girl sighed. "He's stubborn and resilient. I'm Hinamori Amu, by the way."

"Mashiro Rima." Rima glanced at the tree; it looked like Ikuto was napping. What a weirdo. "Watch and learn, Hinamori Amu."

She picked up a small rock, weighing it in her palm. Once she had gotten an idea of how much it weighed, she threw it into the tree. It just barely missed Ikuto's head, grazing his ear.

"Oi," he cracked open an eye. "What was that for, Shrimp?"

Shrimp? Was that be an insult to her height? Well, Rima wouldn't stand for that. Tears welled up into her eyes, trickling down her cheeks. She sniffled, looking up at him through her eyelashes.

"Shrimp? Why would you say that? People always make fun of me because of my height. I can't help it if I'm short!"

Ikuto's right eye twitched; it was starting to get to him. He had never liked it when girls cried; he liked it even less when he was the reason why. With a sigh, he dismounted from his perch in the tree with ease, landing steadily. Ikuto walked toward the crying girl with the intention of apologizing, reaching out to place a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, I'm sor - " Ikuto stopped mid-sentence when Rima looked up at him, a smirk on her face.

"Got you."

"HOLY F-!"

* * *

"_Remember, if I ever hear you talking like your Ikuto-ojisan, you'll be grounded. He's not a very good example. That's all for now, darling. Aren't you hungry? Come on, Kristen. Let's go make dinner, alright?"__  
_

_"Okay!"_


	3. Call Me a Tyrant

**Chapter II**

**Call Me a Tyrant**

"_Where did I leave off?"_

_"You were tellin' me about what you were about to do to Ikuto-ojisan."_

_"I resent that."_

_"Eh? Ikuto? What're you doing in my house?"_

* * *

Rima smiled smugly as Ikuto recoiled with a yelp, covering his ear defensively. She knew that he would fall for her act; most people typically did. She had always been a pretty good actor. Rima pried Amu's cellphone from his fingers with ease, patting the back of his hand as an apology. He shot her a dirty look before slinking over to Amu, draping the upper half of his body over her shoulders sulkily.

"Ikuto-niichan, nya!" a young child, a little boy with a shock of blue hair, ran up the group. There was no way he wasn't related to Ikuto; the resemblance was uncanny. Though the cat cosplay was a little off-putting. Cat ear headband? _Really_? "Father's been looking for you, nya."

"Sorry Yoru-kun," Amu sighed, adjusting Ikuto's weight on her shoulder. "Your older brother's too busy sulking now." Ikuto made a soft huffing sound, glaring at Rima accusingly.

"But it's important, nya!" Yoru protested, tugging on his brother's shirt. "Ikuto, nya!"

"Can't," Ikuto murmured, wrapping his arms around Amu's shoulders. "I'm busy. Tell Father to get Utau." He reached over to ruffle Yoru's hair, plucking the headband off his head. "You look ridiculous."

"Ikuto! Give it back!" Yoru whined, snatching his headband back. "I'm not supposed to remove them! You're going to make me lose the bet I made with Musashi!"

"Yeah, don't be mean. Give it back to him," Amu said. "Yoru looks so cute! Doesn't he, Rima?"

"I'm not cute, nya," Yoru pouted, giving Amu a reproachful look. "You're such a suck up, Hinamori, nya."

Today was just not Rima's day; first, she had to deal with that weird phone call and now this? She raised a hand to massage her temple; she needed a drink. Preferably something strong, like Russian vodka or a Zombie.

"Here's your phone, Hinamori-san," Rima returned the phone to its owner. "You're welcome."

"But seriously, Ikuto, we need to go." Just as Yoru said that, a faint buzz was heard. With a sigh, Ikuto released his hold on Amu and reached into his pants pocket.

"Yoru, did you take my phone again?"

"Why would you think that, nya?"

Exasperated, Ikuto grabbed his brother's book bag and emptied its contents. Out came a giant textbook, a paper sack filled with what smelled like taiyaki, and a plastic bag that looked like it contained catnip...or at least, Rima hoped it was catnip and not, you know, weed or something. Ikuto opened the other pockets, but all he found was a can of deodorant, an iPod ("Yoru, I told you to leave that at home."), and a book.

Ikuto eventually found his phone in the bag of taiyaki, which he was none too happy about. He gave Yoru a cross look as he returned the person's call, briefly lecturing the boy while he waited for the call to be patched through.

"Yo. Ikuto speaking," he said into the phone. "No, I'm not working. Today's my day off, remember? What you mean you're 'having problems with the printer'? All you have to do it make sure everything's plugged in, there's paper in the tray, and that there's ink in the cartridge; it's not difficult."

Amu quietly snuck a piece of taiyaki out of the bag when Yoru wasn't looking, letting out a happy sigh as she ate the treat. Rima snorted - in a very ladylike fashion, thank you very much - with amusement, and received a threatening look for her trouble.

Ikuto's annoyance was starting to show, and he let out a quiet string of curses as he listened to the person on the other end babble about the printer. Amu seemed to find the scene hilarious, as she fell to the ground, laughing. Yoru, however, was uninterested and had began to read his book.

"Higurashi-san, are you _sure_ everything's plugged in? Well, you would know if you actually bothered to check, would you?" he ran a hand through his thick blue locks. "The _power cord_'s missing. You have to be kidding me." Ikuto swore again. "Go ask the tech department if they have any spares. Bye."

He ended the call and tossed the phone back to Yoru, who caught it without looking. The younger boy returned it to its rightful place in the near empty taiyaki bag and tucked it into his bookbag.

"Printer problems? _Really_?" Amu raised a brow. "How hard is it to set up a printer? Even my little sister can do that, and she's a six-year-old."

"Where do you work?" Rima's curiosity was piqued. Ikuto couldn't be any older than sixteen or seventeen; there weren't many places that provided desk jobs for people his age.

"My father's company, Easter. I work part-time in tech support," Ikuto informed. "The workers are stupid as hell, but the pay's good."

"I see."

Rima watched as Ikuto once again draped his upper body on Amu, this time burying his face in the side of her neck. She just barely saw the flick of his tongue as he kitten-licked her jawline, and she watched with fascination as Amu's face turned bright red.

"I-Ikuto!" she pushed the older boy off her. "Get off of me, you pervert."

"But Amu, I'm so comfortable."

Thankfully, before things got any weirder than they already were, Rima's phone went off in her pocket. The familiar voice of Hatsune Miku was muffled, saving her from any embarrassment that it might have caused.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Mashiro Rima, where have you been?" Jared Bailey, her foster-father, asked. "We've been worried sick!"

"I'm in the park."

"Why didn't you tell us where you were going? You need to tell us these things; what if something happened to you?"

"Well, nothing happened. I didn't tell you because you seemed pretty busy at the time. What with the football game and all."

"We'll talk about this later. Right now, I need you to come home immediately. You have to get up bright and early tomorrow, so I can drive you and Collin to school on time. Seiyo Academy's not close by; it's almost an hour and half drive away."

"Alright. I'm on my way. Bye."

Without waiting for Mr. Bailey's reply, Rima ended the call. Jared Bailey was certainly something. He was a kind man, but he was just so bossy. It annoyed her how he tried to act like he was actually her father. She liked his wife so much better. Julianne Bailey was a lovely woman. She understood that she would never be able to replace Rima's mother and never tried to force her into something she didn't want to do.

Amu and Ikuto had stopped their bantering and were staring at her curiously. Rima gave them a small smile before excusing herself. As soon as she was out of sight, she ran down the sidewalk as fast as she could. Her breaths came in short, shallow pants of air, and her legs ached as she pushed herself on. She really didn't want to sit through another lecture and pretend that she actually cared about what he had to say.

In a matter of minutes, Rima found herself sitting at the dinner table, poking at whatever it was that Julianne had decided to make that night. Collin was staring longingly at the television, and Rima just knew he was dying to play the Wii. Kathy, however, kept looking down in her lap where Rima knew she had her phone out.

"Alright, you lot. Go pack your things; you won't have time to do it tomorrow." Jared said once the table had been clean. "Off you pop."

Rima walked into her room and pulled out her suitcase from underneath the bed. She didn't have very many things to pack; most of her belongings had never made it out of her suitcase to begin with. It was just her toiletries and a couple of clothes that she had to sort out. Collin soon joined her, taking a seat on her bed.

"You dyed your hair," Rima commented as she folded a pair of shorts. "That wasn't there this morning. When'd you do it?"

"While you were out. Mum helped me do it." His hair was no longer its usual brown color; it was now dyed a nice auburn shade. "How's it look? It isn't bad, is it? Kathy said I looked stupid."

"It looks nice," she complimented. "Auburn's a good color on you."

"Sexy, right?" Collin lifted his eyebrows suggestively.

"Please don't ever do that again," Rima deadpanned. "You, sexy? You have to be kidding me. That would be like saying Naruto's going to end any time soon."

"God, you're such a nerd."

"Says the boy who reads comic books almost religiously."

"Kids!" Mrs. Bailey's voice could be heard from downstairs. "It's time to go to bed! You've got to get up early tomorrow!"

"Sure thing, Mum!" Collin called back. "Night Rima."

They exchanged a look before he left. They both knew fully well that neither of them were actually going to sleep. Both Collin and Rima owned their own personal laptops, and they definitely used them that night. Rima got on Facebook and chatted with her cousin, Kusukusu, and Colin watched stupid videos on Youtube. What a loser.

* * *

"Rima, wake up! We're leaving in twenty minutes!" Rima let out a groan as she was roughly shaken into awareness, swatting feebly at the person responsibly.

"Go 'way," she slurred, blinking blearily at the figure. "I'm still shleepy."

"You're not going to get any breakfast if you don't get up soon," Collin singsonged. "Mum said she'd give me yours if you didn't eat it."

"F_ine_," Rima huffed. "I'm getting up, alright? Get off me." She shoved her foster brother off her bed and out of her room, closing the door shut behind him.

"You know a simple 'Collin, get your butt out of my room' would have been nice," he said through the door. "Geez."

"I'll keep that in mind next time you try to sit on me," Rima replied as she slipped into the standard Seiyo Academy uniform. It wasn't anything too outlandish; the uniform consisted of a crisp white dress shirt, a black blazer, a tie, and a blue plaid skirt. Oh, and blue knee-high socks. Can't forget the socks.

As soon as she had finished, she unlocked the door and walked into the kitchen. She sat at her usual place at the table and began to eat.

"Aw! Rima, you look so cute!" squealed Kathy. "That is so your color!"

"Yeah Rima!" Collin mocked his little sister. "You look so girly!"

"Shut up," Rima grumbled through a mouthful of egg.

When she had finished, she went back to her bedroom and finished the rest of her morning routine. She brushed her hair, pinning it back with a bow. By the time she had finished, it was time to go. She and Collin piled into the back of Mr. Bailey's SUV, their luggage thrown haphazardly in the back. They pulled out of the driveway, and then they were off.

"So, are you two excited for school to start?" Mr. Bailey asked, trying to break the awkward silence that had fallen over the car and its residents.

"Not really," Rima muttered, staring out the window with disinterest.

After two more failed attempts to get a conversation going, Mr. Bailey finally gave up and turned on the radio. Within thirty minutes, both children were fast asleep.

"Rima! Collin! Wake up!" Mr. Bailey shouted as they pulled up into the school's parking lot.

Rima blinked wearily, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She reached over and poked Collin's cheek, the tip of her nail digging uncomfortably into his skin.

"Huh?" he said intelligently. "Where are we? Are we there yet?"

"Yeah, get out of the car already."

Collin scrambled to oblige, his sleep-scattered mind slow and clearly not fully functional. He nearly gave himself a concussion as he tumbled out of the car, hitting his head against the top. Rima followed him, pausing in mid-step to take in her surroundings. Seiyo Academy was beautiful. The school itself was enormous, and the buildings - the dormitories - and the huge greenhouse only made it all the more impressive.

"That's the Royal Garden," Collin whispered. "That's where you and the Guardians will do most of your work."

"It's pretty," she commented.

She continued to stare as Mr. Bailey flagged down a young woman, who helped him unload the luggage out of the car. She hardly noticed when her foster-father left; she was so enthralled.

"Hello there! My name is Shion Sato!" the young woman greeted. "Welcome to Seiyo Academy; I'm one of the teacher aides here, so feel free to ask me any questions when you need help, okay?"

She took off toward the main office, clearly expecting Rima and Collin to follow. After they signed in, she took them to the dormitories. They stopped at Rima's first. She gave Collin a hug goodbye, but before he left, he made her hold out her palm and close her eyes. It was a necklace, nothing too overly exorbitant, but nothing too plain either. It was a thin chain with small charms on it. Collin helped her fasten it around her neck before Satu dragged him off the boys' dormitory. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door.

"Mashiro-san?"

* * *

_"I hadn't expected anyone to know who I was because I was new. So, imagine my surprise when the first person I met - one of my roommates - already knew my name," Rima laughed, scratching the back of her head sheepishly._

_"You are such a liar. I was never that clingy. Since when have I ever 'draped my upper half over Amu's shoulders'?" Ikuto sulked. "And I don't sulk."_

_"Since forever? Face it, Ikuto. You were like a human octopus. By the way, you're sulking now."_

_"Yeah!" Kristen piped up. "Mama's right; you are sulking!"_

_"Was-am not."_

_"Was-am too - wait! You're supposed to be in America with Nagihiko; what're you doing back in Japan? And why are you in my __house?_"_  
_

_"You see, now that's a very interesting story for another time."_

_"Tsukiyomi," Rima said warningly. "I'm giving you two seconds to explain yourself before I hit you."_


	4. Shut up!

**Chapter III**

**Shut Up!**

_"I had some personal things to take care of," Ikuto shrugged. "I was in the area, figured I might as stop by for a visit."_

_"And you thought it was a good idea to _break into _my house_?" _Rima asked, crossing her arms across her chest. "__If it weren't for the fact that you're married to my best friend, I'd have called the cops by now."_

_"In my defense, your husband was the one who told me where the spare key was. And besides, you love me. You wouldn't have called the cops even if you had wanted to - OW! What the hell, Rima?" _

_"Ooooh! Ikuto-ojisan said a bad word!" Kristen shouted, pointing an accusing figure out the man. "Mama says that saying bad words is bad!"_

_"Really, Rima? 'Saying bad words is bad?' How creative of yo - OW! What did I do this time?"_

_"You're existing," Rima shrugged, dialing a number on her phone. "Oi Amu! Control your husband, would you? AND GET HIM OUT OF MY HOUSE!"_

* * *

"Hinamori-san?" Rima blinked. Much to her surprise, the girl who answered the door with was the same girl she met in the park. Great.

"You can call me Amu-chan; we _are _roommates after all," Amu beamed. "Come on in! I can't wait to introduce you to everyone!" She stepped aside to let Rima into the room, helping her with her luggage.

The room was a fairly large one; there were two bunk beds, on the left wall and on the right. In between them were two desks, separated by several small shelves. On the top right bunk was a gorgeous blonde. She had been meticulously taping posters - all of which depicted famous popstars, Rima noted - to the wall, but had stopped to examine the newest addition to their room with interest. The other girl, who was sprawled on the bottom bunk on the other side of the room, didn't seem to have noticed Rima's presence at all, as she still flipping through the manga she was reading.

"Utau, Kitsu-chan - meet our new roommate, Mashiro Rima!" Amu introduced, that same wide smile plastered on her face.

"Nice to meet you, Rima-chan," the girl with the violet eyes said coolly. "I'm Tsukiyomi Utau. _She_ - " Utau gestured toward the other girl. " - is Mahira Kitsu. Don't be offended if she doesn't talk to you; she's anti-social."

Kitsu snorted from the other side of the room, "I'm perfectly capable of speaking for myself, _Utau._" She sat up, placing her manga to the side, "and I'm not anti-social, thank you very much. I just don't think I should bother myself with trivial things, unlike you people."

Now that she was sitting up, Rima could see her better. Kitsu had a sort of orangey blonde hair, cut so that it framed her face in a pixie cut. She wasn't much taller than Rima; she might have even been a little shorter. There was something familiar about her, something that Rima couldn't quite place. Hm.

"Whatever," Utau rolled her eyes, jumping down from her bed. "That's just a fancy way of saying you're an introvert."

"Wow, you really do hear only what you want to hear."

"Introvert!"

"Ditz!"

"Tsukiyomi...? Does that mean you're related to Ikuto-san?" Rima intervened, changing the subject. The family name had sounded similar, and she very faintly remembered Ikuto mentioning a person named Utau, but you could never be too sure.

"Mhm," Utau confirmed as she made a face at Kitsu. "He goes here too. You'll probably see him around a lot; he and Amu are dating, you know."

"Utau!" Amu flushed. "That's none of your business! Do you really have go around telling _everyone_?"_  
_

"Why does it matter?" the blonde sighed. "Rima-chan's our roommate; she would've found eventually. Besides, it's not like your relationship is a _secret _or anything. Everyone knows you two are dating; you'd have to be blind not to see it."

Before Amu could reply, Kitsu interrupted abruptly, grabbing her book bag off the desk and slinging it over her shoulder. "I'm going to the library. I'll be back in a bit."

And with that, she opened the door and left. Rima watched her go, giving Amu a questioning look. Why did Kitsu leave?

"She's always like that," Amu shrugged. "You get used to it. _Anyway_, are you ready for the meeting later?"

"Meeting?" she repeated dumbly. "What meeting?"

"The Guardian meeting! Didn't Tadase-kun call you?"

Rima laughed awkwardly, scratching the back of her. "Oh, _that_ meeting. Yeah, you see, he called me, but I kind of sort of hung up on him..."

Utau snorted, "Good job, genius."

"What? It was overwhelming! I mean, it came out of nowhere!" she protested defensively. "He wasn't making any sense."

"Some schools have student councils; we have the Guardians. It's not as big of a deal as you think. We help out the teachers, tend to the garden, run student events - that sort of thing," Amu assured. "It sounds like a lot of work, but it's fun!"

"Excuse me!" shouted a muffled voice through the door, accompanied by a series of knocks. Frowning, Utau opened the door to reveal one of the teacher's aides, Satu. "I have something for a...Mashiro Rima? Is she here?"

"That would be me," Rima stepped forward, jumping to a start when Satu pulled her into a hug. She shot a panicked look at her roommates, who looked just as confused as she felt. "Uh, hi?"

"Hi again!" Satu exclaimed, releasing her grip on Rima. "A friend of yours asked me to give this to you." She handed Rima a narrow box.

Inside of the box was a silver bracelet. There were several little charms on it, the largest being the kanji symbol for bravery on it. Rima ran her finger over it, musing to herself. Other than her roommates and Collin, she didn't know anyone. If none of them had given it to her, who had?

"It's so pretty!" Amu peered over her shoulder. "Does it say who it's from?"

Rima shook her head, still lost in thought. She slipped the box into one of her bags for safe keeping before she looked up to ask Satu who had given it to her, but the brunette was nowhere to be found.

"Huh? Where'd she go?" she wondered. "Darn. I was going to ask her who gave it to her."

"Eh, I'm sure you'll find out eventually!"

"Amu," Utau called. "You're going to be late for the assembly if you and Rima don't leave _right now."_

"Shoot! I forgot!" Amu exclaimed. "Come on, Rima! Guardians are supposed to get there earlier than everyone else."

"What about my stuff?" Rima gestured to her forgotten luggage, scattered haphazardly on the floor. "Where should I put it?"

"Don't worry about it," Utau sighed. "I'll take care of it. Go before the pair of you get in trouble with the Chairman."_  
_

* * *

Rima shifted uneasily in her chair. The Guardians, all seven of them, were seated on the stage for all of Seiyo Academy to see. She could feel the stares of her peers boring into her, seeing right past the facade she had so carefully built around herself.

"Now, I would like to introduce this year's Guardians," said Amakawa Tsukasa, the Chairman of Seiyo Academy.

"King's Chair, Hotori Tadase; Queen's Chair, Fujisaki Nadeshiko; Ace's Chair, Yuiki Yaya; Jack's Chair, Souma Kukai, and Joker's Chair, Hinamori Amu. This year, we're doing something a little different and adding two additional chairs."

"Eh?" Whispers spread through the auditorium like a wildfire, the students openly gaping at the stage with wide eyes. "New Guardians?"

"Quiet down, please!" the Chairman tried to regain control over the auditorium. "Red Queen's Chair, Mashiro Rima. Second Jack's Chair, Fujisaki Nagihiko."

Wait, did he say _Fujisaki Nagihiko_? As in the boy Rima crashed into yesterday? She hadn't known that he went to school here! She stared at the familiar face with surprise, causing him to shoot her a questioning look. Did he not remember her? His face broke out into a smile when he recognized her, giving her a small wave, which she returned after a moment's hesitation.

Meanwhile, another wave of murmurs spread across the room. From where Rima was standing on the stage, she could just barely hear bits and pieces of the student body's conversations.

"Mashiro-san is so cute!"

"She's like a petite princess!"

"Never mind her! What about the new Jack? He's so dreamy!"

"I know! Does anyone know what class he's in?"

"That's hardly fair at all!" a red-haired girl protested loudly, directing everyone's attention to her. She climbed on to her chair. "She's new here! How come she gets to be a Guardian? I believe that I, Yamabuki Saaya, would be a much better choice for the Red Queen's Chair!"

"Yeah!" shouted a blue-haired girl on the other side of the room. "How come the new girl gets to be a Guardian? It's not fair to the rest of us!"

"She's right!" another student chimed in. "We already have a Fujisaki on the Guardians; we don't need another one!"

"Could everyone please sit back down?" the Chairman's voice could hardly be heard over the uproar. "Please be quiet!"

"No!" Yamabuki screeched, her entourage shouting in agreement. "It's not fair! I should be the Red Queen's chair, not some new girl!"

"Choose someone else to be the second Jack!"

"The students should be able to elect Guardians!"

"No more Guardians!" the students began to chant. "No more Guardians! No more Guardians! No more Guardians."

"Hey." Rima looked up with surprise at the sound of Amu's voice over the speakers. She had taken the Chairman's place at the auditorium, flanked by the Jack's Chair and the blond boy Rima assumed to be Tadase. Amu looked unimpressed by the student body's reaction to the new Guardians, a faint look of annoyance on her face.

"Neither Mashiro-san or Fujisaki-san asked to be Guardians; they were chosen by school officials." Amu looked pointedly at the Chairman, who scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Yeah, it's not fair, but there's nothing you can do about it. You can whine all you want, but that's not going to change anything. I know things are going to be different than they normally are, but that's not a bad thing. Maybe change is what Seiyo Academy needs. It might be a good thing! But we'll never know if you don't give them a chance. Think about it."

And with that, Amu spun on her heel and returned to her spot beside the Ace's Chair. Silence fell over the auditorium as the students processed what Amu had said. Rima could practically _hear_ the gears turning in their heads. For a second, it looked like Yamabuki Saaya, the redhead from before, was going to say something but someone else beat her to it.

"All right!" cheered a small brunette boy with big glasses. "Go Hinamori-san!"

That seemed to encourage the other students because several other students, including the blue-haired girl from before, joined in on the cheering.

"That's our Amu!"

"A! M! U! Amu-chan!"

"Team Amu all the way!"

"Cool n' Spicy!"

Rima was taken aback by the effect Amu's words had on the students. The Joker was clearly respected; her fanclub was evidence enough. Not to mention that the Chairman had allowed her speak without hesitation. There was more to Amu than met the eye. She glanced over to where the pink-haired girl was standing. Amu looked somewhat exasperated but not at all surprised. This must happen a lot, Rima concluded._  
_

Once the noise had died down a little, the Guardians took a seat and the Chairman resumed speaking, acting as if nothing had happened. He gave a little speech about what he expected from his students and then went on to talk about the oncoming events that were happening during the course of the school year. After what had seemed like hours, he finally finished and dismissed the students to go to class.

"Hey Rima! Do you know where your class is?" Amu asked, sidling up to Rima's side.

"I think it was the Star Class," Rima told her, pulling her schedule out of her pocket. "Yeah, I'm in the Star Class!"

"That's great! I'm in that class too!" she beamed.

Rima smiled. Maybe Seiyo Academy wasn't all that bad after all.

* * *

Rima took it back; Seiyo Academy was the absolute _worst_. Amu wasn't the only Guardian in her class; both the King and the second Jack's Chair were in her class too, along with Utau. She and Nagihiko were both standing outside of the classroom, waiting to be introduced to the class.

"I'm glad we're in the same class, Rima-chan!" Nagihiko said sweetly. "I don't know many people here, other than my sister and the Guardians. It's nice to know that not all of my classmates are complete strangers." He gave her a sincere smile.

Rima floundered for a minute, unsure of how to respond to that. This was unfamiliar territory; she had no idea what to say. So, she settled for simply returning the gesture.

"I'm sure all of you have heard about our students already, so I'll go ahead and introduce them," the teacher was saying. "Come in."

Nagihiko held the door open for Rima, allowing her to walk in first. The students began to murmur among themselves, and she tried her best to tune them out. Their mumbling was making her nervous. Things only got worse when Nagihiko came in. She looked at Amu, who smiled reassuringly. Right. She could do this.

"Their names are Mashiro Rima and Fujisaki Nagihiko," Nikaido-sensei introduced. "Okay, now that that's out of the way. Mashiro-san, Fujisaki-san. Can you smile and say hi to everyone?"

"Hello everyone," Nagihiko waved. "I hope we can all be friends."

"Thank you, Fujisaki-san. Your seat is beside Hotori-san."

He slid into the free seat beside Tadase, leaning over to say something to the blond boy. Now that he said his piece, all eyes were on Rima. Her face was impassive, but on the inside, she was panicking. _Crap, what should I say_? she thought frantically.

"You know what?" Rima found herself saying. _What? No, I don't want to say that_! "I can't smile when nothing's funny. I would look stupid." _Good job, Rima. You accidentally insulted all of your classmates - _again. _Now everyone's going to hate you; no one likes a cold, standoffish brat._

For the second time that day, silence fell over the room. Rima let out a sigh before she looked up at her teacher, who had the same dumbfounded expression as everyone else. _Fantastic_.

"Is that my seat?" she asked Nikaido-sensei, nodding toward the desk beside Amu.

"Oh, yeah. That's right," he confirmed.

She walked toward her desk, pointedly avoiding making eye contact with anyone. When she got there, she waited until the boy in the desk behind her pulled out the chair for her. _Too late now. You dug yourself into this hole, Rima. There's no going back now.__  
_

"Thanks," she forced a small smile on her face.

The boy swooned, "So cute!"

Rima gave him a small smile, thanking him sweetly before she sat down. Amu sent her a questioning look, one that asked _what was all that about_? Rima ignored her, settling for staring resolutely at the blackboard as another bout of murmuring spread throughout the room.

"Who does she think she is?" grumbled the blue-haired girl from before. "What's up with her?"

"I know!" her friend, a brunette, nodded her head in agreement. "What an attitude! How does she expect to make friends if she acts like that?"

The blue-haired girl cast a glance at the boys, who were still swooning. Her brow furrowed, and a frown came across her face. "But she's popular with the boys."

"That's enough!" Thankfully, Nikaido-sensei had sensed that things were getting out of hand and intervened. "Now, if you'd all pay attention so I can take attendance - ack!"

Rima watched as the auburn-haired man tripped over his own feet, landing in a crumpled heap on the floor. He scratched his head sheepishly as the classroom burst into laughter, their previous misgivings forgotten.

* * *

Twenty minutes had passed by the time Nikaido-sensei finally finished taking roll - he had somehow managed to misplace his roll book - and class began. The first subject of the day was English, and Rima absolutely hated it. Their assignment was to divide into pairs and speak to each other in English, so that their teacher could get some sort of insight on their understanding of the language.

In some stroke of luck (or perhaps misfortunate; at this point, she couldn't really tell the difference), Rima found herself paired up with Nagihiko. Much to her surprise, he was fluent in the language. The words rolled off his tongue with ease. It was almost like it was his first language! Now Rima, on the other hand, was the exact opposite. Unlike Seiyo Academy, Rima's old school didn't start teaching English until year three, giving them just enough time to learn just enough of the basics to pass their graduation exams.

"What was your old school like?" Nagihiko asked in that impeccable English of his. "Is it much of a difference here?"

Rima blinked dumbly, trying to understand what he was saying. It wasn't like she was unfamiliar with the language because she wasn't. The Baileys spoke it all the time, in those crisp British accents of theirs. It was just that she didn't really know how to response.

"It was...okay," she decided.

"And your family? What are they like?"

Rima stiffened. She didn't like talking about the accident. Not to Mr. and Mrs. Bailey, or to Colin, and especially not to Nagihiko.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh, do you not get along with them or something?" Nagihiko asked curiously.

Even though it wasn't really his fault - he couldn't have possibly known that she didn't have a family, not anymore anyways - something in Rima snapped.

"_I said I don't want to talk about it_!" she growled vehemently, her voice rising to a frustrated shout. "Leave it alone, would you?"

Silence fell over the classroom, and the entire class turned to stare at Rima. She must have been louder than she had thought. Her cheeks burned with embarrassment; making a scene was the last thing she wanted to do. So, she did the only thing she could think off: she ran.

"Wait! Mashiro-san, you can't leave class without permission!" Nikaido-sensei called after her, poking his head out the classroom door. "Come back!"

"I'm going to the bathroom!" Rima shouted over her shoulder, not bothering to look back. She turned around the corner and ran until she reached an empty hallway.

"God, I'm so stupid." Rima muttered to herself, sinking to her feet. "It's happening all over again." She pulled her knees close, burying her face in her arms. "They're going to hate me."

* * *

_"You were such a drama queen back then, Rima."_

_"I was not! Shut up, Ikuto."_

_"No, seriously, you were. Remember that time you accidentally shut yourself in your locker? You were complaining for days!"_

_"How'd Mama get stuck in a locker, Ikuto-ojisan?"_

_"It's a long story involving your Papa, Kukai-ojisan, and a container of tea leaves - "_

_"- Hey Ikuto, does the name Shinko Hiroshi ring a bell? You know, that girl you met at that club..."_

_"Who's that, Mama?"_

_"I thought we agreed we'd never speak of that again."_

_"So did I, but that didn't stop you from bringing up the locker incident."_

_"I'll shut up if you shut up."_

_"Deal."_


	5. Don't Cry, Mashiro

**Becoming Fujisaki Rima**

**Yaya:**Hi-hi! Yaya is going to substitute for Jenni-chi! Anyways,Yaya might show up in this chapter! Nady-pronounced Na-deh-and Kukai too! Well,enjoy! {**Sorry about the error in the Korean in the last chapter! Thanks Muzikchic4eva for pointing it out!}**

**Disclaimer:**Jenni doesn't own anything!

**Last time:**Rima was telling Kristen about when she had yelled Nagihiko in Korean. Lil' Rima had ran off to cry and drown in her own misery. Will Nagihiko and his friends find Rima?

**~:Chapter Four:Dai 4-shō:~**

**

* * *

**

**~:Don't Cry,Mashiro!-Shiro,naite wa ikenai!:~**

_"Okay,I brought home Ikuto...Are you happy now,Kris-chan?"asked Rima._

_"Whatever,Mama...Can we finish the story?"Kristen puffed up her pale cheeks._

_"Okay then...Anyways,I was crying by the corner...,"Rima smiled._

"Rima!"shouted Amu.

Rima started to sob louder unconsciously. Her big,fawn-brown eyes were rimmed with red and her shirt was soaked. She was crying so hard that she didn't hear the sound of soft footsteps.

"Umm,excuse me...Miss?"said a quiet voice.

Rima raised her head and saw long,purple hair. She gasped and buried her face in her hands. Then she heard more footsteps and assumed that the person had left. But then she felt a hand touch her shoulder and another push her chin up. She looked up and saw a girl. The girl looked remotely familiar,though Rima knew she had never seen the girl before.

"N-Nagihiko?"she asked.

"Oh,you know my younger twin?"The girl giggled.

"T-Twin?"Rima asked.

"Yes...My name is Fujisaki Nadeshiko,but you can call me Nady...And I presume that you are the new Red Queen's chair,Mashiro Rima?"Nadeshiko asked.

"Y-Yes,"she sniffled.

"Why are you crying,Mashiro-san?"Nady asked.

"I yelled at y-your brother and embarrassed myself in front of the whole class!"Rima wailed.

Nadeshiko laughed and her warm,hazel-colored eyes sparkled with amusement. Rima balled up her fists and rubbed her eyes. Nadeshiko saw that Rima had seen things that a girl of her age should have never seen. She could see the bits of pain and anger that lingered in her eyes.

"We all make mistakes,Mashiro-san,"Nadeshiko smiled,rubbing Rima's back.

Rima felt as if Nadeshiko could see right through her. The girl was probably a year above her and she seemed very intelligent. She could see that Nadeshiko was very graceful by the way she moved.

"I suppose,"Rima calmed herself and inhaled deeply.

"Would you like me to take you to the washroom?"she asked.

"Yes please...And Nady,can please call me Rima?"Rima asked.

"Okay,then Rima,"The girl grabbed Rima's hand and they ran.

They nearly collided into Utau and Amu but came to an abrupt halt. Utau hissed when she saw Nadeshiko and Nadeshiko's eyes flashed. Amu bit her lip and walked backwards toward Rima.

"Thank goodness,you're alright!"Amu exclaimed.

"What's going on with Nadeshiko and Utau?"she asked.

Before Amu could explain,Utau launched herself at Nadeshiko. The blond-haired idol landed painfully on the ground for Nadeshiko had gracefully stepped aside.

"Nice try,Utau,"Nadeshiko chuckled as Utau laid there,in obvious pain.

Rima raised an eyebrow as Utau forced herself to stand and once again attempted to pummel Nadeshiko. But this time,she forcefully succeed. The two girls tumbled to the ground and they began to wrestle.

"They have a strong disliking towards each other,"Amu said,blandly.

"Why?"

"Well,because they both are madly in love with the school's number one jock and speak of the devil,here he comes,"Amu said.

A tall,masculine teenager walked up to the group while holding a soccer ball. His hair was a kind of rusty red and it was messy,his hair sticking up at odd angles. He had emerald-colored eyes and proudly wore a grin on his face.

"Yo,"he smirked.

Nadeshiko and Utau froze,each pulling on the other's hair. They stood up and gave the other girl's hair a nice,hard yank.

"Hey Kukai,"Nadeshiko smirked.

"Hey Nady,"he greeted,"Please don't tell me you girls are at it again!"

He looked at Amu who nodded. Kukai face palmed and let out a loud groan. He stood there for a few minutes before looking up and sighing.

"Nady and Idol-san,you both know that I love you both but you know you can't go around trying to kill each other,"Kukai lectured.

"Yo,Kukai! Come on,Coach is looking for you!"shouted one of Kukai's friend.

"Okay,I'm coming!"Kukai replied,"Hey,I'll see you later...Amu,make sure that they don't kill each other...Blondie,you can help her...Yo,Daichi,wait up!"

At that,Kukai sprinted over to the said-Daichi and they ran off. Rima glowered with anger when he called her 'Blondie'. Amu sweatdropped unhappily and sighed. Utau and Nadeshiko glared at each other but just when they seemed to calm down,_**SHE**_ came.

"Hahaha! Do you really believe what Kukai-sempai is true? He's just trying to be nice so he doesn't break your hearts! The one he really loves is me,Yamabuki Saaya! Hahahahaha!"said a red-haired nuisance.

"Shut up,"bristled Nadeshiko.

"Make me,"Saaya sneered.

She continued to chuckle until an angry voice interrupted her,"Saaya,will you please stop irritating my sister?"

Rima looked around for the owner of the voice and saw him by a nearby lamp post. His amber eyes sparking with aggravation and his voice covered with sickly sweet venom. His long,purple hair pooled around him and his arms were folded across his chest.

'_KYAAAAAAAAAAA! NAGIHIKO-SAMA IS LOOKING ESPCIALLY HOT TODAY! OHMYGAWD,HEMAKESMYHEARTPOUNDFASTER! HE'SLIKESOOOOOOFREAKIN'HAWT!KYAAAAAA!'_Saaya thought.

Everyone blinked and they stared at her for she had unintentionally spoken her thoughts aloud. Saaya raised an eyebrow,not knowing why she was being stared at as if she was a simpleton. Rima seemed slightly irritable and she twitched ever so slightly every few minutes.

"What are you staring at?"asked Saaya,"Are you staring at me?"

"No,we're just effing staring at a rainbow pony unicorn that eats popcorn on Wednesday. Of course we're looking at you,idiot!"Rima snapped.

"Oh my god!Did you just call me an _idiot_?"Saaya exclaimed.

"No,I just called you Santa Claus,"Rima rolled her eyes.

"Look,I know you're the new girl but who do think you are? Calling me,Yamabuki Saaya,an _idiot_?"The red haired girl questioned.

"I 'think' I'm Mashiro Rima...So,who do you think you are,asking me such an absurd question?"snapped the short,blond-haired chibi 'demon'.

"I am Yamabuki Saaya and I am NOT a person to mess with because I can make every single day your heaven or I can make it lleh,"Saaya said.

"What the frick does 'lleh' mean? Are you trying to say he-?"Rima was cut off when Saaya rather rudely flipped her off.

Rima smiled calmly. It wasn't everyday a red-haired skank tried to get the best of Mashiro Rima. She would enjoy every minute of this,she was going to make this girl cry. She was going to make her go insane.

"Psh,nobody does that anymore. Do you even know what that means?"Rima 'tsked.

"Of course,"Saaya scoffed.

"Then why don't you explain it,my dear Saaya?"said the blond.

"I know what it means!"Saaya exclaimed,"I just don't want to tell you!"

Amu,Nady,and Utau had decided to watch from a distance. They sat a couple of feet away and they watched. Amu had pulled a piece of paper out of her book bag and was quickly scribbling on it. Utau and Nadeshiko read what it said and looked at Amu as if she was crazy. It read,'_RIP Mashiro Rima'._

"Really? Ikuto came home nearly concussed because of that girl and you're worried that Saaya is going to cremate her? You've gotta be kidding me,Amu!"Utau exclaimed.

"Yes,I agree with Tsukiyomi-san. Rima has a particularly peculiar strength that most people don't have. I'm going to enjoy this,"Nadeshiko snickered.

"Sure you do,"Rima said.

Saaya wanted to run,this girl was scary! She may seem like easy prey but she was a demon on the inside. Saaya felt Rima's desire to crush her and she was scared. In Saaya's eyes,Rima was a great beast that wanted to kill her. Then she had a mischievous thought and she began to scream.

"MASHIRO RIMA IS TRYING TO GET INTO MY SKIRT!"she wailed.

Rima blinked with surprise and then it dawned on her. Saaya was making everyone turn on Rima. This was not happening,most of her class-and Nikaidou-,had gathered around and they were murmuring amongst themselves.

"Is she...,"whispered one girl.

"I think she is...,"answered another one.

Nikaidou was frantically trying to silence everyone but was failing miserable. Rima's conscience was screaming for her to prove that she wasn't trying to...erm...get into Saaya's skirt.

**'So you want them to think you are?'**

'_Of course not!'_Rima screeched.

**'Then prove it!'**

_'How?'_

**'Let me do everything,'**

Before Rima's brain had registered what she was doing,she began to scream for everyone's attention. Of course,she failed but then she screeched abnormally loud.

"Do you want proof that Saaya is lying?"she asked.

Amu and Nadeshiko walked up to the crowd with Utau lagging behind. Then they stood there to hear what was going to happen next.

"YES! WE WANT PROOF!"The crowd replied.

"Fine then! Here's your proof!"Rima shouted.

She grabbed the nearest guy and kissed him,on the lips. The guy first began to resist but then relaxed. He licked her lips for entrance and she uncertainly allowed his tongue to enter her mouth. Nikaidou had paled and was frozen stiff. Then everything became silent. His hand cupped her face and her hands on his waist.

'_This is more than enough proof if you ask me,'_Amu thought,'_I think Rima is taking this too far! Way too far!'_

_'Someone is not going to be a happy chibi when this is over...,'_Nadeshiko winced.

_'This is epic! I wish me and Kukai could do that,_'Utau glowered.

Then they broke apart,they were gasping for air. When Rima opened her eyes,she let out a scream when she realized who she had kissed.

"HOLY CRAP,I KISSED NAGIHIKO!"

_"Wow,"Kristen blinked,"You had only met him a day ago!"_

_"Excuse me,remember it was my conscience's fault! Or hormones...'Rima winced._

_"Mama,what are 'hormones'?"Kristen asked._

_"I'll explain it to you when you're eleven,"Rima sighed._

_

* * *

_

**Nagihiko:**...Wow...Sorry Yaya,you weren't in this chapter...Hormones,really? Gosh! We need more creativity! Come on! Sorry about this chapter if it somehow offends you in anyway! Blame Jenni! Anyways,Read! Review! And hit the 'Favorite' button!


	6. I Kissed A Fujisaki

**Becoming Fujisaki Rima**

**Rima:**Ick,I just finished reading the last chapter and now I'm scarred. I got scarred by something I did. By the way,when I'm substituting for Jenni,I'm fourteen. I french kissed with Purple-head. Joy,now let go see me pummel Nagihiko!

**Disclaimer:**If anything in Jenni's fan fiction disturbs you,do not kill her! Just kill Saaya! Jenni doesn't own SC! She owns her OCs though!

**Last time:**Rima left off at the point where Rima had finished kissing Nagihiko. Now she is embaressed and she doesn't know what to do? Can Rima and Nagihiko finally have a decent conversation and will Nagihiko protect her from one perverted,black-haired teenager?

**

* * *

**

******~:Chapter Five-Dai 5-shō:~**

**~:I Kissed A Fujisaki-Watashi wa Fujisaki ni kisu o shita:~**

_"So I had just kissed Daddy and I was dying of embarrassment,"Rima sighed._

_"How did Daddy react?"Kristen asked._

_"Let me explain,"Rima said._

'_Oh my gosh! I just kissed a guy I met yesterday! We even french kissed!'_Rima silently wailed.

"Mashiro-san,"Nagihiko flushed.

His cheeks were tainted with dark red and his eyes were gazing at the ground. Nikaidou took the opportunity to seize control of the situation.

"Yamabuki-san,see me after class,"he ordered,"Fujisaki-san and Mashiro-san,you may be excused."

Nikaidou then ushered the remaining students back into the building. Rima walked over to the front of the school and sat on one of the many stone benches. Nagihiko ran his fingers through his waist-long hair and joined her.

"Mashiro-san,please forgive me. When we kissed,I don't know whatever gave me the idea of doing what I did,"Nagihiko murmured.

"No,it's my fault. I shouldn't have tried to prove that I wasn't trying to get into Saaya's skirt that way,"Rima whispered.

The way he said 'Mashiro-san' made her uncomfortable. It was cold and empty. When he had called her by her first name,it made her feel happy. She sighed and closed her eyes. Nagihiko couldn't help himself when he gazed over the twelve-year-old girl. She was the size of a second grader but she was mature.

"Quite frankly,I enjoyed the kiss,"Nagihiko found himself babble.

Rima stiffened and Nagihiko feared that he had said something wrong. But then she relaxed and looked him the eye. From afar,Rima's eyes appeared cold and unfriendly. Up close,they were filled with a combination of happiness and pain. Her eyes were a beautiful fawn-brown and sparkled with radiance.

"Was that your first kiss?"Rima asked.

"No,"Nagihiko sullenly admitted,"Was it yours?"

"Yes,"Rima sighed once again.

She shivered as the air became cold as for it was the middle of Autumn. The air had been nice and warm but now,it just suddenly changed to a brisk cold breeze.

"How would you like to start over?"he suggested.

"I think it would be for the best,"Rima agreed.

They waited a moment before looking each other in the eye. Nagihiko smiled at Rima and she gave him a small smile back.

"Hi,my name is Fujisaki Nagihiko. I am thirteen-years-old and my nickname is Nagi. I have a twin sister who is older by three minutes,Fujisaki Nadeshiko. I play basketball and I am also exceptionally good at the art of the Japanese dance,"he introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you,Nagi. My name is Mashiro Rima and I am twelve-years-old. My nickname happens to be Riri-chan and I have two foster siblings,Colin and Katherine 'Kathy' Bailey. My foster parents are Jarred and Julianne Bailey and my biological parents were killed in a car crash. I have no living relatives in Japan so I live with the Baileys,"Rima said.

Nagihiko felt a twinge of pity and saw that she was clearly upset. She shivered again and let out a quiet sneeze. Nagihiko did not feel the air because he was wearing a jacket. Amu and Utau had forgotten to give Rima a jacket.

"Are you cold,Mashiro-san?"he asked.

"Please don't call me that! It makes me feel guilty and no,I'm fine!"Rima lied.

Nagihiko stood up and held a hand out to Rima. She took it and then got up. In the process,she nearly fell to the ground due to an untied shoelace. Rima quickly tied the shoelace and stood up. Together-at a safe distance away from each other-they walked into the building.

"Nagihiko...,"Rima whispered,quietly.

"Hmmm,Rima-chan?"Nagihiko asked.

"When is lunch?"she questioned.

"In five minutes,"Nagihiko chuckled.

They silently walked back to the sixth grade Star class and sat down. Saaya sneered at Rima and Rima smile back sweetly.

"You. Are. So. Dead. At. Lunch,"Saaya hissed.

Rima fingered her new 'Aeropostale' messenger bag and sighed. Nikaidou rambled on and on about Algebra and Math made her sleepy. She yawned and then Nikaidou put down the Expo he was holding.

"You are excused for lunch!"he announced,"except for Yamabuki-san!"

Saaya pouted and bared her teeth at Rima. Amu,Utau,and Nagihiko walked with Rima to lunch and she cringed when she saw what was for lunch. Rice balls. Rima despised rice balls because they were her parents' favorite food. While Nagihiko and the other went through the lunch line,Rima walked over to a vending machine. She grabbed two hundred yen from her wallet and bought two bags of 'Kaki no Tane'. As she waited for her snacks,she felt a warm breath on her neck.

"Hey,baby,"said the person behind her,

Rima turned around and there stood a tall,black-haired teenager. He looked about seventeen and his eyes were mischievous. Rima suddenly felt a twinge of fear.

"H-Hi?"Rima's voice wavered.

"Don't be scared,sweetheart,"The boy smiled.

Rima backed away slowly towards the vending machine and the boy got onto his knees so he could look Rima in the eyes. Then,his hands shot forwards,caging her against machine.

"Leave me alone,"Rima tried to escape from the boy's grasp.

The boy only chuckled and whispered seductively in her ear. She squirmed as his hand inched up her shirt. She lashed out with her foot,only to miss. She whimpered as he smoothly unhooked her bra.

"NAGIHIKO!"she wailed,"COLIN!"

Nagihiko was carrying his lunch towards an empty table when he heard his name being cried. He put his food aside and looked for the source of the wail. Colin-who also had the same lunch period as Rima-heard her wail as well. They both ran towards the area in which Rima was trapped in. Colin gritted his teeth and Nagihiko hissed. The boy was now trying to grope Rima but she was squirming too much for him to do anything. She tried to kick him and succeeded in winding him.

"Kei!"Colin growled-slash-shouted.

The boy turned around and was kicked in the face. Rima quickly scrambled away from the boy and ran to the washroom just outside of the cafeteria. She quickly hooked her bra and whimpered softly. She splashed water onto her face and shuddered. One of the stalls opened and Kitsu came out. She saw Rima whimper and splash water on her face. Kitsu walked up to the distressed girl and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Rima,"Kitsu murmured.

"Kitsu-san?"Rima whispered.

"Are you alright?"she asked worriedly.

"N-No...Some boy named Kei tried to...,"Rima began to whimper.

Rima could handle fights but she couldn't stand things such as the dreadful turn of events at lunch.

"Come on,"Kitsu said after washing her hands and face.

Rima hesitated but then followed the slightly taller girl. Why did Kitsu look so familiar? She shrugged off the thought as they walked to the cafeteria.

"You perverted blighter!"Colin hissed.

Kei tried to protest and received a punch to the stomach. Kitsu marched Rima to the vending machine and Rima quickly grabbed her snacks. Kitsu whispered something to the two boys and stared intently in Kei's eyes. The anger in his eyes disappeared and a vacant stare took its place.

"Rima!"Amu ran over to the group,"Are you okay?"

"Yes,"she whispered quietly.

Utau and Amu tried to comfort the scared Rima and forced her to eat. Nagihiko and Colin sat at the girls' table while Kitsu confronted Kei.

"What is Kitsu-neechan doing?"Amu asked.

Nobody answered the question and they all silently ate,or in Rima's case nibbled. After they finished,Colin told Rima that she see the principal. Amu and Nagihiko agreed while Rima blankly refused. The bell rang and they all returned to their respective classroom. Kitsu was late to return to class and received a detention. The girl shrugged and sat down.

"Mashiro-san?"Nikaidou tried to call her name but Rima wasn't in their world. She was daydreaming and she couldn't focus. Nikaidou gave up and Rima remained that way for the rest of the day.

***'*_Timeskip_*'***

"Oiii! Rima!"Amu snapped her fingers in front of Rima.

"Huh? Oh is class over?"Rima asked.

"Yup! Now Nagihiko and us two have to attend to a Guardian meeting,"Amu smiled.

"Joy,"Rima yawned.

They packed their book bags and they walked to the glass greenhouse. Rima winced every time a black-haired teenager passed by and Nagihiko and Amu flanked both her left and her right. The gesture made Rima feel safe and protected and they opened the door of the Royal Garden. But before they went inside,Rima heard a familiar voice.

"Hey,baby,"Kei murmured,"I'm sorry about earlier."

"Get the frick away from us,Kei!"Nagihiko ushered the two girls inside and looked at Kei warningly.

Kei mocked Nagihiko and insulted him. Nagihiko and Kei began to fight and Kei successfully pinned down Naghiko by making Nagihiko blind with rage. They heard Nadeshiko's soft voice and looked up. She was standing behind the two boys and a taller purple-haired girl was with her. They nodded and two naginatas appeared.

"GET OFF OUR LITTLE BROTHER,SCUM! HOW DARE YOU INSULT THE SURNAME OF THE FUJISAKIS! RAHHHHH!"They screeched.

"_Wow...Mama,you got into lots of trouble on your first day!"Kristen exclaimed._

_"That's why you always carry a '__Twilight'__ book in your purse so you give men concussions if they try anything funny. Then again,you can be like Auntie Yaya and carry a couple of packs of hard candy in your bag,"Rima nodded._

_

* * *

_

**Jenni:** Sorry about that bit with Kei but it's somewhat important to the storyline. Anyways,I hope you like it! Read and Review!


	7. Rest in Peace, Kei

**Becoming Fujisaki Rima**

**Jenni:**Hey! I've tried my best to update rather frequently! Anyways,I would just like to thank WeDidItForTheDead for reviewing! Once again,I will apologize for the queerness of the previous chapter with playboy Kei and Rima.

**Disclaimer:**Same as always.

**Review Response:**

**WeDidItForTheDead**-Remember,Rima doesn't quite know Nagihiko and Nadeshiko very well. Anyways,thank you for reviewing!

**Last Time:**Nadeshiko and a mysterious other girl were chasing Kei for pinning down Nagihiko. Will Kei get out alive and will Rima's day ever get better?

* * *

**~:Chapter Six:Dai 6-shō:~**

**~:Rest In Peace,Kei:Heiwa Kei no resuto:~**

"DIE YOU 'ORNEY BASTARD!"Nadeshiko yowled.

"You are 'orrible disgrace!"The other girl hissed.

Her friend was wearing a lavender-colored kimono dress and her long violet-colored hair was tied up with a cherry blossom hair piece. She dutifully clubbed Kei over the head,causing him to sink into unconsciousness. The two girls calmed down and they put away the naginatas.

"Mashiro-san?"The Hotori brothers walked out of the Royal Garden calmly.

When they saw Kei,they both flinched when they saw the dangerous glints in the eyes of the two girls. Nadeshiko was wearing a blue kimono dress and used a blue-colored cherry blossom hairpiece to keep her hair tidily in a long ponytail.

"Do you think that Maruki-san has a concussion?"Tadase asked his older brother.

"Well since it was the Fujisaki sisters,not the twins...Then yes,he probably has a concussion or worse,a contusion!"Kiseki exclaimed,his light violet hair covering his eyes,"Rest in Peace,concussed Maruki Kei-san."

"Fujisaki sisters?"Rima asked.

"I forgot to mentioned that Nadeshiko and I have two older siblings,Rhythm-niichan and Temari-neechan!"Nagihiko admitted,sheepishly.

'_Forgot...His two older siblings...Wow,'_Rima sweatdropped.

"Why don't we sit inside?"Temari suggested.

The Royal Garden housed several of different kinds of plants,a table with a lot of chairs,and a fountain. On the table sat a huge pile of papers that were probably taller than Rima herself. Tadase took the chair at the end of the table while Nadeshiko to the chair to his right. Amu sat at the other end and Nagihiko sat to her left while Rima sat to her right. Temari remained standing since she claimed that she didn't want to get her 'kimono dress dirty'.

"Yo,Kukai is here!"The brunette-slash rusty red-haired jock announced.

"And Yaya-tan too! She brought Pepe-tan too!"shouted a orangey-brown-haired girl who couldn't be any older than ten.

"You made Pepe miss her practice,"mumbled a ginger-haired girl who seemed to be eight.

"Now,the only person who is missing would be Sanjo Kairi-san,"Kiseki nodded.

Yaya and Pepe walked over to Tadase and glomped him efficiently. Then they glomped Kukai and Kiseki. Next Amu and Nady and finally Temari and Rima.

"Hey,Yaya's name is Yuiki Yaya!"Yaya introduced herself.

"And Pepe's name is Kiyoto Pepe,"Pepe sighed.

"My name is Mashiro Rima,"The short,blond-haired girl smiled.

"Fujisaki Nagihiko. Please call me Nagi,"he said.

"Nady! Do you have any candy for Pepe and Yaya?"they chorused.

"A matter of fact,I do!"Nagihiko's twin sister smiled as she handed both Pepe and Yaya a plate of brownies with 'M&Ms' in them.

The two younger girls squealed as they hungrily devoured the brownies at an unnatural pace. In just a matter of minutes,the plate of brownies was no longer a plate of brownies. It was just a dirty dish that someone would have to clean at a later point of time of life.

"King,I'm sorry that I am late. My sister needed me to cook for her during lunch period,"said a green-haired,serious-looking boy who was about a year younger than Yaya.

Rima sat there,boring holes into Nagihiko. She was bored out of her mind and Nagihiko was simply sitting there,staring at the table. Tadase introduced everyone by name and then Kairi pretty much frightened everyone.

"King,you need not waste time with introductions...,"Kairi rambled.

After introductions,everyone tuned Kairi out. Most due to the fact that some of the Guardians didn't know the definition of introductions.

After Kairi finally finished,Kiseki immediately seized control. He grabbed his brother's mesh book bag and riffled through it.

"Homework,no. Gym shorts,no. Picture of Amu,wait. What? TADASE! WHY DO YOU HAVE A PICTURE OF HINAMORI-SAN IN YOUR BOOK BAG?"Amu flushed red while Tadase covered his face with his hands.

"Get in with it,you son of a bastard,"Tadase mumbled.

Kiseki nodded but not before slipping the picture of Amu in his pocket. He found the list of issues that needed to be tended to.

"Okay,have we already graded the second grade,Moon class's essays?"Tadase asked,taking the paper away from Kiseki.

"Affirmative!"Yaya saluted.

"Organized Tsukasa's files?"he raised an eyebrow.

"Prepare for the Culture Festival?"Tadase cocked his head.

"Ummmmmm...No,"Kukai said,looking at the floor guiltily.

"Ugh! Souma-kun,you were suppose to pass out fliers today!"Tadase moaned.

"Sorry! Daichi-senpai challenged me to a match! I can't stand it when my arch rival tries to thwart me!"Kukai said.

"How can he be your arch rival if you hang out with him almost all the time?"Nadeshiko asked.

"I hate him! He's an upstart brat and he's probably got a...Ah,never mind,"Kukai gave up.

"So we've pretty much did everything,right?"Amu asked.

"Yes,"Tadase smiled.

"Why don't we show Mashiro around the school?"Kukai asked.

"Yeah? Yaya and Pepe can help out!"shouted Yaya.

"Um...I think the Fujisaki family can take care of that,"Nadeshiko interrupted.

"Yeah!"Rhythm cheered.

"Who are you again?"Rima asked.

"Oops! Rima,meet the oldest out of the Fujisaki family's children,Rhythm! He's an expert at all styles of dance and has traveled around the world! Rhythm is a major jock and talks like a hippie! He never takes off his beanie and he practically has a closet full of vests,short-sleeves,and long-sleeves. All different colors. He is in love with Mahira Kitsu and he seems to have a complex with Temari,"Nagihiko sing-songed in a teasing tone.

"SHUT UP,NAGI! BEFORE I BURY YOUR DISGRACEFUL HIDE IN THE BAHAMAS! THEN YOU'LL BE BEGGING FOR MERCY! NOW APOLOGIZE,SCUM!"Temari hissed.

"Sorry,nee-chan,but no,"Nagihiko smirked.

Temari glowered angrily before her youngest sibling. He was showing off with his little thirteen-year-old self. She should show him what a sixteen-year-old sister can do to a little brat such as himself. But noooooo,Mother would probably kill poor Temari for killing her 'lil baby boy' or some bunk like that.

"Now,that's not cool. Nagi,man,you got major problems. First off,I do take off my beanie,pretty much every time I take a shower. Second,I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH KITSU! PLUS,I DON'T DO COMPLEXES because they are not cool. Third,just because I saw 'cool' and 'man',I am not a hippie! Not that...I...like...have...anything against...hippies,"Rhythm said,confused.

"Sure you're not...That's not what you said on 'Facebook' last year. Something about ''Free Willy' Friday?"Nagihiko raised an eyebrow.

"Ugh! Will you just shut up,Nagi! Shut up,Nagi! Can you shut up for at least two minutes,man?"Rhythm shouted,overreacting.

Everyone looked at him and Rhythm gave in. He pulled out his iPod and began to play 'Sexyback' and Temari snorted. Rima looked at Amu questioning and the pink-haired girl shrugged.

"So it's official! Mashiro Rima will be shown around the school with the Fujisaki Siblings!"Kiseki announced.

'_Been here for like eight hours and I already hate it! Nearly got groped,embarrassed myself,and cried in front of the whole school!'_Rima sighed.

"In the couple of hours I've met you,you've sighed like...like...a lot!"Nagihiko pointed out.

Okay,now he was getting annoying...Rima rolled her eyes and placed her composition notebook on the table. She also took out a pen and began to doodle inside it. She drew a flower,a anime girl doing bala-balance-properly-,and...Nagihiko? He heard the Fujisaki siblings snicker amongst themselves and Rima slammed the notebook close with reddened cheeks. Rima was angry. She had had a horrible day,with Kei and such,and she just wanted to go to sleep. Rima was just itching to vent her anger and she chose to go off at this particular moment.

"HOW DARE YOU LOOK IN MY JOURNAL! IT IS PERSONAL AND I DON'T ENTERTAIN THE FACT THAT YOU HAVE JUST INTRUDED MY PRIVACY! UGH,I HATE THIS SCHOOL!"Rima screeched angrily as she gathered her belongings.

At that,Rima ran off. She didn't know where she was running but she was going to stay as far as possible from the Guardians. Rima was caught up in her thoughts,she didn't realize she was about to crash into a tall brunette. This wasn't just any brunette,it was Fuuyuki Kirishima,one of the star basketball players.

"I'm sorry,"he laughed.

"It was my fault,"Rima apologized.

When she looked up,a handsome teenager stared back at her. He was cute and tall. He was pretty tall and he made her feel even more short than usual. He extended his hand to help her up but she saw that people were murmuring quietly and looking at the curiously.

"No thanks,I can get up myself,"Rima blurted rather rudely.

"Oh...I'm sorry...My name is Kirishima,by the way,"he smiled,slightly fazed by the way she acted,'_That's new...A girl who doesn't go 'OHMYGOD! Kirishima-SAMA IS HOLDING MAH HAND! I'VE GOT TO TELL ALL OF MY FRIENDS,EEEEEEEEEEEKKKKK!' Those girls...wow...They scare me...'_

"Why are you still talking to me?"Rima snapped,"Didn't you get the memo? I. Don't. Give. A. Crap. About. Who. You. Are. Now. Go. Away!"

Kirishima was stunned. He was so use to girls fawning over him that this was a shock. This girl wasn't going to have a nice time at Seiyo. She would probably be attacked by his trusty fan girls and would leave crying,holding onto her mother like a child.

"How dare she!"exclaimed one student.

"Who do you think you are,Mashiro?"shouted another.

"You must have a lot of nerve to insult someone as wonderful as Kirishima!"

"Why don't you go back to whatever hole you came from?"

"Brat!"

"Twerp!"

"Two-faced fink!"

Rima rolled her eyes and snorted rudely. She was used to this,being picked on and hated. Rima couldn't help but pretend to be someone she wasn't to protect herself from being hurt. She hated crying,it made her feel weak. She could tell when someone pitied her. Amu was one of those people,so were half of the Guardians.

"Is that the best you can come up with?"she asked,"I've been called worse. You can waste you time insulting me or you _could_ try to get an education and not end up as a stupid idiot. I _really don't care_ what you call me,it doesn't hurt me!"

Rima would never hear the end of this,she would be one of the most hated by the morning. She already wished that she was safely home with her mother and father. It was true,she could be called anything but she would lock herself in the safety of her own body. Rima had been horrid things all her life because of her dreadful outer character. She wished she had never said anything to Kirishima but she had. Now she would have to live with it,then maybe everything would turn out fine.

_"Always be yourself...Never pretend to be someone you're not,"Rima advised._

_"Why?"Kristen was curious._

_"Because people will think that you are different. They will treat you differently than they would if you acted as yourself,"Rima sighed._

_"If I cry,does that make me weak?"Kristen asked._

_"No,crying makes us stronger. There is nothing wrong with expressing your emotions from time to time."Rima kissed her daughter's forehead,"Always remember that."_

* * *

**Ikuto:**So in conclusion,Rhythm actually is a hippie and Rima taught you an important lesson. Jenni hopes you like it! Review and...stuff...


	8. Kitsu is Who?

**Becoming Fujisaki Rima**

**Kukai:**Yo! How is everyone? Did you like the last chapter? Gosh,Rima! You are emo! No she's not,I'm lying! Anyways,I hope you like it and thank you everyone who has reviewed so far! It makes Jenni happy and plus with every review we get,I get closer to getting a girlfriend! Please let it be Utau! Utau! Utau! Utau! KUTAU FTW! But I kinda like Yaya too...But I'm getting this weird feeling that she is crushing on way too many guys...And why is Hotori staring at her weird?

**Disclaimer:**Same as always...Why do you even ask?  
**Last time:**We left off with our lovely,blond heroine putting on a show! She had a horrible day,with the dramatized events and such! She's only been at Seiyo for about eight hours and she has already had enough. But when Kitsu reveals her real identity,will things get brighter for our favorite(or second favorite)heroine?

* * *

**~:Chapter Seven-Dai 7-shō:~**

**~:Kitsu is who?-Kizu ga darena no ka?:~**

Kitsu was walking down the hall when she heard the familiar voice of Rima., it sounded strange and cold,uncaring and such.. She laughed to herself quietly,what a joke. Rima was quietly staring down Fuuluki Krishmas or whatever his name was. His fan girls-and fan boys-were ogling over the fact that she had just acted so rudely towards their basketball prodigy'.

"You all are just pathetic...Just mindless slaves to those who think they are all that?"Rima snorted,"Admit it,you're all just a joke!"she walked away,leaving the students confused and dumbfounded.

"Oii,Rima-chan!"she shouted.

Rima heard an unfamiliar voice call her name. It was a voice she hadn't heard for years! Kusukusu! She turned around,expecting to see a blond-haired girl wearing a clown-like dress behind her but all she saw was Kitsu.

'_It must just be my imagination...!''' s_he sighed.

"Riri-tan!"cried Kitsu.

Rima was astonished. Her voice sounded so...happy as if she didn't have a care in the world. It couldn't be...No,it had to be. Kitsu must be Kusukusu! Mahiro was just Mashiro without the 's'! How could she have been so stupid?

"Kusukusu!"she cried happily.

Kitsu...Erm...Kusukusu ran up to her and covered her mouth with a gloved hand. Why did she do that? Wasn't she happy that Rima had figured out who she was?

"Shhhhh! Don't call me that! They can kick me out!"Kusukusu hissed,"I got kicked out last time!"

"Why?"asked Rima in a hushed tone.

"Did Bala-balance and kicked a teacher in the gut...And I just happened to wearing boots that day...He had to have surgery and I got expelled,"she shrugged.

Since the last time Rima had seen her,Kusukusu had changed in character and personality. She had dirty-blond hair and amber-ish-colored eyes but now her hair was auburn-colored and her eyes appeared to be a lime-ish color.

"You dyed your hair and put in blue contacts?"Rima asked,

"Maybeeeeeee!~"Kusukusu sang.

"You don't giggle like a crazed chipmunk anymore!"Rima announced.

"Kusukusukusukusu!"she giggled.

Rima said nothing afterward as they walked down the hallway,shooting angry death glares at anyone who dared looked at them. She saw Krishima and glared at him as he tried to smile at her. On the inside,Rima was screaming at herself.

'_EVERYONE IS GOING TO HATE ME NOW!"_she wailed.

"Ugh,look who it is...Mashiro Rima,"snorted a snobby-sounding voice.

Rima rolled her eyes and turned around to stare at the devil himself,Yamabuki Saaya. The red-haired girl had changed into a blue spaghetti-strapped dress and you could clearly see her bra strap. Kusukusu smirked as Saaya opened her mouth to speak.

"Ick,look who it is...Yamabuki Saaya..,"Kusukusu mimicked her snobby voice.

"Kitsu,I would gladly accept you in my group if you ditch the new girl,"Saaya offered.

"Please shoot me,"snapped an amused Kusukusu.

Saaya looked if Kitsu had shot her. How was this even possible? Someone who didn't want to be in her 'popular' group?

"Oh my gosh! How can you not?"Saaya gasped.

Kusukusu looked Saaya in the eye,her piercing lime-green eyes tearing through Saaya's very being. Suddenly,she couldn't see or speak anymore.

'_Why is it so quiet?'_she asked herself,'_So cold and lonely...I can't scream or see...I'm scared!_'Saaya wailed.

Everyone heard Saaya's pitiful whines and sniffles. They wondered what had happened,Kitsu had done nothing but stare her directly in the eye. A matter of fact,there was a rumor about Kitsu. They say if Kitsu looks you directly in the eyes,you become nothing but an empty shell. It had happened to Kei-sama so why not Saaya?

"Let's go,Mashiro,"Kusukusu snapped,grabbing Rima's arm.

Everyone gasped,the new girl would be naught but an empty shell by morn. Rima did nothing,her eyes somewhat blank and unseeing as Saaya's were. Saaya fell to her knees,defeated thoroughly.

"Kusukusukusukusu!"Kusukusu collapsed into a fit of giggles as soon as they were out of sight.

But Rima did not find this matter funny,it was strange and creepy. Saaya went blank and all they could hear were uncomprehending snuffles and whimpers.

"What did you do?"asked Rima.

"Simple,scared her silly,"Kusukusu said.

"No,I don't understand!"Rima said.

"I was born with a sixth sense...Do you remember how I always seemed to understand how you were feeling when we were younger?"she asked.

"Ummmm,yes?"Rima asked.

It was true,Kusukusu had a knack at knowing what emotion Rima was feeling at what time...It was identical twins all over but except that they were cousins.

"Well,I have learned to manipulate emotions of those who look me in the eye,"she shrugged.

"Cool,"Rima said.

They walked down to their dorm room and Kusukusu opened the door. Kusukusu plopped down on her red and black-colored,duvet-cover bed. She sighed and pulled out her iPod tough. Rima shrugged and got changed into a simple sailor's dress with no bows or anything girly. It was colored violet and she put on the plaid tie from earlier.

'_Why do I have some much violet-colored clothing?"_she asked herself.

"Probably 'cause you have a thing for purple...,"Kusukusu called.

Rima removed the converse and put own a pair of black-colored flats. She also removed the hair bow from earlier in the day and but on a simple black headband.

"I liked the button-down better,"Kusukusu commented,"But don't call me Kusukusu at all. Always Kitsu-hime or Kitsu-sama."

"Go screw yourself,"Rima said.

"Go screw a Nagihiko,"she said,blandly.

Rima pretended not to hear her comment as she lazily pulled out a gag manga. Kusukusu was immediately at her side,wanting to read it as well. Rima sighed as she scooted over to the other side of the bed so they could look at the manga together.

"Bala-balance!"shouted Kusukusu as she did the pose.

Rima smiled and giggled quietly. They remained that way,occasionally imitating the characters in the manga and bursting into giggling fits. Rima was just about to do Bala-balance again when Amu and Utau walked into the room. Rima quickly shoved the manga under her pillow and Kusukusu gracefully cartwheeled to the other side of the room.

"Rima?"Amu asked.

Rima stared at her coldly and Amu looked down. It pained Rima to treat Amu that way but what is done is done. Utau made her way over to Kuskusu and they began to chat in hushed whispers.

"I need to practice my newest song,'Taiyou Ga Niau yo'. Kitsu-chan will help me by singing back up,"Utau announced.

**Song:_T_**_**aiyou Ga Niau yo**_(Glorious Sunshine/The Sun Fits You)

**Artist:****Nana Mizuki**

Normal-Utau

Itallics -Kusukusu

**Bold-ish-**Both

Kanashimi ni tsubusare sou demo

sonna kao wa yamete

_okazari no CHEAP na PRIDE wa_

_sutete shimaou_

**taiyou no moto de hitomi somukezu mi ikite ikou**

**sou da yo waraitai hashagitai sunao ni**

**kanjirareru mabushii HAPPINESS**

**zettai akiramenai dare ni mo ubaenai yume ga aru**

Rima could feel the emotions that came along with the song. Utau's voice was soft and it was full of happiness and joy. Kusukusu,well,it could use some work. She waited until they finished the song and then Rima and Amu applauded their two friends. Amu walked over to Rima and she plopped down onto the girl's bed.

"Amuuuuuuuu!"Rima whined.

"What's up with you,one minute you're angry...,"Amu asked.

"The next minute you're sad...,"Utau finished.

"And after that,you become nice and mean...You take us on this emotional roller coaster,"Kusukusu chimed in.

"Thank you for you feedback,"Rima rolled her eyes.

"Seeeeeee,you did it again!"Amu screeched.

Satu poked her head inside the room and she snickered like a small child. Rima looked at her strangely and Satu laughed.

"Shush,it getting late...Some of the students would like to sleep,my dears!"Satu giggled.

Rima looked at her phone and looked at Satu. It was seven 'o' clock and Rima walked over the door to slam it in Satu's face. Satu yelped in surprise and she ran off,giggling randomly. To her surprise,Amu was dressed in a dark blue tank top and was wearing pajama pants?

"It's gettin' late,"she yawned.

Rima looked at the girl and sighed. The dorm mother would be around soon and Rima would probably receive a detention. Rima flopped onto her bed and fell asleep.

**Xx_Entering Rima's Dream World_xX**

_Alone...The sound of broken glass falling noisily to the ground...The sound of a child screaming...Two people embracing her for the last time,telling her that they loved her...And then,it went black..._

_The sound of beeping and the smell of 'Lysol'...A deep voice...A woman dressed in white,writing with at a furious pace...As she opened her eyes,she was confused. Shaken by horrible nightmares,she began to cry and scream,"Mama! Papa!"_

_A large hand being place on her shoulder,a man behind her. The girl did not move,she felt dead...Her world had shattered before her own two eyes...Her long,golden-colored hair,the sound of her quiet breathing. The man was talking to her quietly,but it sounded so far away._

_"Leave me alone!"At that,the girl ran away...People shouted her name but their cries fell upon deaf ears. Rain falling,mingling with her tears...Where did she fit in? Pity,sorrow,and anger. Her big,fawn-brown eyes no longer seeing...She was trapped within herself,never to burst free._

_She no longer felt...She became mute...She no longer saw...Children laughing at her,their jeers...It hurt...They called her 'heartless'...In a way,she was heartless...The girl cried to herself..._

_**Song:Kokoro**_

_**Artist:Kagamine Rin**_

_**Lyrics:**.com/2008/10/kagamine-rin-kokoro-toraboruta/#com-head_

_**(Author's Note-Go to YouTube and type in Kokoro-Live Action PV for cosplay)**_

Kodoku na kagakusha ni tsukurareta robotto

dekibae o iu nara 'kiseki'

dakedo mada tainai hitotsu dake dekinai

sore wa 'kokoro' to iu puroguramu

ikuhyaku toshi ga sugi

hitori de nokosareta

kiseki no robotto wa negau

ima ugoki hajimeta kasokku suru kiseki

nazeka nimida ga tomaranai...

naze watashi furueru? kasoku suru kodou

kore ga watashi no nozonda 'kokoro'

_Her quiet whimpers...Her pillow clutched close to her chest...Memories...The crash...The man who had rammed into her family's vehicle...Beer bottles littering the bottom of his truck...His smile...The sirens...Glass...Cuts on her arms...Her parents...Both splayed out before her...The blood..._

_It was terrible...The haunting look in her eyes...They were dark...She lived in a world of pain...A world of hate...A world of solitude...Sitting quietly in the orphanage...Watching the younger children play,oblivious of the truth..._

_Alone...Never seeing light,only darkness...Alone...Friendless...Alone...Remorse...Regret...Hate...Facades...Mislead...Cold glares...Sneers...Threats...Fists...Bruises...Tears...Laughing...Screams...Swears...Anger...Alone! _

**Xx_Exiting Rima's Dream World_xX**

The dorm was dark...Amu's quiet murmurs...Kusukusu's soft breathing...Utau's silent snores...Rima woke up with a scream...Amu fell out of her bed,landing on the carpeted ground with a loud THUMP! Utau woke up and blinked rapidly..Kusukusu ran over to Rima's side,only to greeted with a sob. Rima's eyes were dark and filled with tears.

"Rima,are you alright?"Kusukusu whispered.

Rima nodded and she stiffed a sob. She would not cry...Would not cry. She yawned and looked at the clock...Five 'o' clock AM...Then it all hit her...The pain and anger...The dreams replayed themselves over and over...

"Rima,go to sleep,"Amu yawned.

Utau only grunted and fell asleep once again. Kusukusu hummed under her breath as she stroked Rima's hair softly. Rima found herself slowly falling asleep and she closed her eyes. Her dreams were peaceful,though she was partially afraid that the haunting dreams would return. Kusukusu slipped back underneath her own covers and pulled out a red-colored diary. She quickly scribbled inside of it:

'Dear Diary-san,

I have shown myself to my cousin,Mashiro Rima. We had a rather rough day,with Rima having an emotional break down and all. It appeared that Rima-chan was having a nightmare...She was whimpering,occasionally whispering,"Mama...Papa!" She screamed,waking all of us girls. I had to hum a lullaby to help her settle..I hope tomorrow won't be as terrible as today was.

With love,

Kusukusu-chii'

_"Do you still have those dreams,Mama?"Kristen asked._

_"No sweetie...I don't...Would you like to call Daddy?"Rima held out her phone._

_"Yesssssssss!"shrieked Kristen._

* * *

**Tadase:**Thank you for reading! Hopefully,this will be one of Jenni's most popular fan fictions...Anyways,please review! If you do,you get a cyber cookie! And to Souma-kun,I HAVEN'T BEEN LOOKING AT YUIKI-SAN WEIRD!


	9. Please Shoot Me

Becoming Fujisaki Rima

**Nikaidou:**Hello everyone! Thank you for reviewing the last chapter! W-Wahhh! Meh,I tripped again...Well,please enjoy this chapter! Yukari,stop texting me! Oh,am I still on? Sorry!

**Disclaimer:**What do you think? Stop bothering me and go eat a cyber cookie!

**Last time:**What was Kitsu's real identity? Why,she just happens to be Kusukusu! Anyways,Kusukusu admits to have a 'sixth' sense and she proves it true by scaring Saaya stiff with only her eyes. Nightmare were plaguing Rima's dreams and it scared her. Luckily Kusukusu was there to comfort her but will Rima's sweet dreams last or will the nightmares return?

* * *

**~:Chapter Eight:Dai 8-shō:~**

**~:Please Shoot Me:I Can't Get An Accented 'U' On My DeskTop:~**

_"For the next couple of days,life was surprisingly peaceful. Saaya kept her distance as did Kei. When the real action began,it had already been a month,"Rima giggled._

_"What 'appened?"Kristen asked._

_"The Fujisaki family,"Rima face-palmed._

"WAKE UP!"blared Utau's phone.

Rima groaned as she buried her head underneath her pillow. Her eyes remained screwed shut and she tried not to open her eyes. But Kusukusu shouted angrily at Utau's phone scared Rima,resulting in which she falls of the bed.

"What time is it?"asked Rima.

"Six 'o' clock...Joy,"Amu sighed.

Rima sleepily got up and groggily walked into the closet. She opened the dresser that contained all of Kusukusu's clothes. She pulled out a strapless,lavender-colored dress that stopped exactly five inches above the knee. There was a lace that criss-crossed up to the neck of the dress. Rima also picked out black leggings that stopped above the knee. After that,she snatched some purple flats of the top of the dresser and wore those. As for her hair,it was a terrible mess. She brushed her hair quickly before tying up the right side in a side pigtail. She completed the look by tying a pink ribbon around the hair tie and putting on her 'Riri-chan' and teardrop necklaces.

"That looks good on you,Riri-chan,"Kusukusu smiled.

"Yeah,it's really cute! But how come she can call you Riri-chan but we can't?"asked Amu.

"Because Kitsu is my cousin...,"Rima said after a long silence.

Utau stepped out of the dorm's washroom wearing a long-sleeved,green-colored blouse and a pair of denim shorts. Her hair was held up with two buns on either side. Part of her long,golden-colored hair were in the buns while the rest was down. She was wearing white sandals and she had a pair of headphones around her neck,the same way Rhythm usually had his own.

"After class,I have to head down to the studio...So don't wait for me,okay?"she smiled.

She waved good-bye before heading to Nikaidou's classroom so she could finish her assignments and their entirety. Amu then went into the closet and came out wearing a black tank top shirt,a red-and-black plaid skirt,and an arm warmer on the right arm. She had a black head band that had a red x-on it in her hair and was wearing black legwarmers. She snagged a pair of black converse from Utau's side of the closet and marched out.

"What in the world?"Kusukusu asked.

"Look,I couldn't find my heels! Plus,all of my good clothes are in the Landry!"Amu sighed,"I look horrible,I know. Mention it and I'll kill you!"

Kusukusu giggled and simply threw on another anime-related tee shirt and a pair of jeans. She left her hair down and threw on a baseball cap. She touched up the two green marks,which Rima now knew were actually a star and a teardrop,on her cheeks.

"You guys ready?"Rima asked after she grabbed her messager bag.

"Yeah,"Amu nodded.

"Yes ma'am!"Kusukusu saluted.

'_She's actually not very shy as Utau says,'_Amu thought.

Kusukusu giggled happily as they walked out the door. But as they heard the familiar rumble of fan girls and fan boys,she obtained a straight face. Amu put on a bored face and Rima copied.

"AMU-SAMA!"They thundered.

"KITSU-SAN!"They also cheered after receiving a death glare.

Rima and her two friends walked down the hall,ignoring everyone. They finally arrived at their destination to see Utau furiously scribbling answers on a Maths worksheet. Nikaidou greeted them warmly,though he seemed wary of Rima. Rima waited until the boy behind her sat down and quietly stared at the chair.

"Oh! Sorry!"The boy reached over and pulled out the chair for Rima to sit.

"Thank you,"Rima smiled at him.

She used her cutest smile and made sure to make the smile genuinely radiant. The boy melted and the rest of the boys followed his lead. Utau noticed this and scowled. She didn't mind Rima having a few fan boys but now,she was taking her spotlight. Saaya gritted her teeth angrily,obviously recovered from yesterday's stare-down.

"She's adorable!"The boy behind her wailed.

"She's too cute!"

"Where has she been all my life?"asked another.

"AGH! SHE'S STEALING ALL OF THE BOYS!"shouted the females of the sixth grade,Star class,"We're team Amu all the way!"

"RIMA-HIME FOR THE WIN!"cried the boys.

"Team?"Amu asked.

She was ignored as her fangirls clashed with Rima's fanboys. Rima bit her lip and smiled apologetically at Amu. Amu smiled,she was glad that they weren't gossiping about Rima anymore. Utau hissed as she pushed down on the piece of paper she was writing on,leaving deep depressions in the paper underneath it.

'_How dare she! Stealing all the spotlight from me!'_Utau thought.

Utau decided to get back at Rima later. Assignments first,revenge later. Amu closed her eyes as Nikaidou began to ramble on about the history of Japan. Rima asked for a drink and a boy handed her one. She thanked him quietly and took a sip out of the can. She took notes for the first time of her life and kept them in the back of her binder.

"And that is why...,"Nikaidou was tuned out.

'_Ah,this is boring,'_Rima decided.

She wrote down each of the boys in her class's name on a piece of paper and by each one,she wrote either 'hot; or 'not'.

**Fujisaki Nagihiko-**Hot

**Fuuyuki Krishima-**Not

**Hotori Tadase-**Niether(Cute)

**Juu-**Not

**Ryo-**Hot

**Kuma-**Ewww,Not!

There were more but Rima discovered that there was more 'nots' than 'hots'. She scanned over the list quickly.

'_Nagihiko-Hot. Ryo-Hot. Wait,Nagihiko hot?"_Rima asked herself.

"Excuse me,Mashiro-san?"Nikaidou said,"Please stop contradicting yourself about Fujisaki-san and pay attention to the lesson!"

Rima felt her cheeks reddened and she looked down at her notebook,writing each problem quickly. She answered the questions with ease and laid her on the desk. She closed her eyes as she listened to the sound of Amu talking to herself. Or so it appeared. She was actually talking into an iPhone microphone up her sleeve.

"Hello? Hey Mama,"Amu said.

The person on the other line said something and Amu sighed. Nikaidou looked her way and Amu bent over her paper,pretending to work the problems. When he directed his attention back to the whiteboard-slash-chalkboard,Amu began to talk back to her mother.

"Yes,I'm in class! I just wanted to see how you and Papa are doing. Oh,you're doing fine,so am I. How's Ami?"Amu asked,"She's skipped a grade! So now she's in fifth? That's wonderful. Oh! Nikaidou's looking my way! Love you,Mama. Tell Papa and Ami that I love them too. Bye!"

Amu ended the call and began to work out the problems. Utau stood up,bumping into Rima quite forcefully as she walked up to Nikaidou's desk. Rima reeled back,nearly falling out of her desk. Utau snickered quietly while Amu and Rima looked at her,surprised.

"I'm finished,sensei,"Utau said.

"Excellent,Tsukiyomi-san. I can see you are a tad brighter than your older brother,no?"Nikaidou joked.

"No,Ikuto is bright, It is you who is stupid,"Utau covered her mouth,accidentally speaking what was on her mind.

The class gasped as Nikaidou looked at Utau,eying her. He smiled at her but when he spoke,his voice was an octave lower. He looked slightly annoyed but then he began laughing.

"Maybe...Nobody knows because your brother doesn't really show up here. Or let alone do the work,"Nikaidou chuckled dryly,"I'm sorry Tsukiyomi-san,but I would like to see you after school!"

"But sensei! I am very busy!"Utau said.

"I'm sure Yukari-san can wait,"Nikaidou said firmly,"No,actually she can't..."

Utau huffed and stomped back to her seat. Amu looked her and Utau glared at her. Rima sighed and took another sip of her drink. She absent-mildly twirled a strand of hair around her fingers and looked out the window. Amu pulled out a gossip magazine and began to read it. Or seemed to,on the inside of the magazine was actually a hidden fantasy book.

"Mashiro-san,can you please demonstrate number one please?"Nikaidou asked.

"Yes sensei,"Rima walked up to the chalkboard and dragged her chair along with her.

She braced the chair against the wall and began to write on the chalkboard. She continuously got chalk in her eyes and stopped to rub them.

"If one inch equals three feet,how many inches are found in three hundred thirty feet?"Rima read,"You have to divide three hundred thirty by three. Which equals one hundred ten. So there is one hundred ten inches in three hundred thirty."

The class was silent. She said the whole lot without stopping to take a breath. She didn't even blink while she explained it.

"That's correct,Mashiro-san!"Nikaidou smiled,his voice back to its normal octave,"Hinamori-san?"

Amu sighed and put down her magazine. She stood up and walked up to the board. She quickly wrote down the problem and solved it.

"If your teacher has five-sixths of a cake and has to divide it equally for four students,how much cake will each student receive? You have to flip the four over one and multiply five-sixths by one-fourths, your answer is five over twenty-fourths,"Amu sighed.

Nikaidou nodded in her direction and she walked over to her chair. She continued to read her book as Saaya was called up to the board.

"Okay,the problem was...Erm...If the photo frame is like five inches tall and ten inches wide and you buy a new frame that is fifteen inches wide,how tall is the new frame? You have to cross-multiply,right? Okay,ummmm...I guess that would be seventy-five? Then I like have to divide seventy-five by ten!"Saaya announced,"After I like cross-multiply. I have like have to divide! Then it would be seven decimal five,right?"

Nikaidou shrugged,not understanding why she said like after each word. Saaya flounced back to her seat,sticking her tongue at Rima.

"Saaya! Put your disgusting tongue back in your mouth! Nobody wants to see that thing!"Utau hissed.

"BLAAAAAHHHH!"Saaya stuck out her tongue and pulled down one of her eyelids.

"Yamabuki-san! Pay attention!"Nikaidou lectured.

"Gomen,sensei!"Saaya sing-songed.

To Rima's surprise,Nagihiko and Kusukusu had remained quiet for Maths time and its entirety. During Languages,that's when they began to volunteer.

"Kamusta ka na?"asked Nikaidou,(How are you?)

Nagihiko raised his hand,smirking confidently. Nikaidou waited for two more hands to raise before choosing a student to answer.

"Fujisaki-san?"he said.

"Kamusta ka na means 'how are you?'!"Nagihiko announced.

"Correct! Now,Mahiro-san,will you please write the following in Filipino:Hello,my name is...'?"he dictated.

Kusukusu walked up to the board,writing in big,bold letters. She stuck her tongue out slightly as she wrote the words,deep in thought,

"Hello,ang pangalan ko ay,Kitsu,"she read,(Hello,my name is Kitsu!)

"Correct! Fuuyuki-san? Can you please write:Yamabuki-san,please pay attention?' on the board?"Nikaidou said.

Krishima walked up to the board and quickly wrote the question. Saaya puffed up her cheeks and Utau handed yet another worksheet to Nikaidou.

"Yamabuki-san,pakiukulan ng pansin,"Krishima snickered,"Yamabuki-san,please pay attention.)

"Nicely said!"Nikaidou chuckled.

Saaya rolled her eyes and took out a nail file. She carefully filed each nail and Rima rolled her eyes. This girl was so aggravating.

"Mashiro-san,please translate this sentence:Ikaw ay walang mga homework ngayong gabi!"Nikaidou smiled,(You have no homework tonight!)

"You have no...homework...today?"Rima asked.

"Almost. The correct sentence is 'You have no homework tonight!'!"Nikaidou said.

The class cheered and they were dismissed for lunch. Nagihiko-along with Rima,Kusukusu,Amu,and Tadase-sat at a large table. Today's lunch was udon noodles. Rima hesitatingly bought a bowl and realized that she actually had a taste for udon.

"Hey,where's the other three Fujisaki siblings?"asked Amu.

"Nady-nee is at dance,Temari-nee is at drama,and I think Rhythm-nii is at basketball. I usually would've gone to dance practice with Nadeshiko but luckily,I am in the advanced class while she is in intermediate,"Nagihiko smiled,"Then we have to set up for the Culture Festival."

"As Guardians,we all have to participate in the Culture Fest,"Tadase said to Rima,"Amu and I are setting up a Korean foods booth. Kukai,Yaya,and Pepe are doing Chinese and the Fujisaki family-along with two other pairs-are focusing on the Philippine's national dance,the Tinikling. I think Sanjou-san is also participating in the Tinilking."

"So,what am I suppose to do exactly?"Rima asked.

"We need one more dancer for the Tinikling,"Nagihiko said thoughtfully.

"And Rima would look adorable in the white 'kimono' shirt and the plaid skirt...,"Amu noted.

"Plus,Kairi needs a partner,"Kusukusu smiled.

"I-I don't dance!"Rima flushed.

"It's not dance-dance...Really,it's you jumping between two bamboo poles,"Nagihiko reassured.

"Indeed,Amu-chan and I have even tried as well,"Tadase smiled.

"How hard is it?"Rima asked.

"Simple,"Nagihiko chuckled.

"Fine...I'll try it,but I'm probably going to hate it...,"Rima sighed.

**oXx_Timeskip_xXo**

After school,Nagihiko escorted Rima to a empty classroom. Temari and Rhythm sat there,each having two bamboo poles before them. Ikuto and Utau sat there as well,both looking bored. To Rima's surprise,Colin and Kusukusu were also present.

"I would like you to meet our three other dancers,"Nadeshiko said.

Three younger children walked inside the room,each wearing a similar outfit, The boys wore barongs,a type of Filipino formal wear. The shirts were see-through,resulting in which they wore a plain,white t-shirt. They were also wearing black pants which were rolled up to three to four inches above the ankle. The girls,on the other hand,were wearing Filipino kimonos. A Filipino kimono was also a see-through shirt and the girls wore white tank tops underneath them. They also wore plaid skirts that were several inches above the ankle.

"This is Nayuta!"Rhythm nodded at a black-haired girl.

"I'm Kuuta,"smiled a blond-haired boy.

"And Sanjou-san is the other dancer besides Kuuta and myself,"smirked Nagihiko.

Nayuta nervously hid behind Nagihiko. A couple strands of hair were bleached white and stood out boldly against her short black hair.

"Okay everyone! Let's go over the basics!"Nadeshiko announced.

The four other dancers sat down by the pole clappers and observed as Nadeshiko and Nagihiko demonstrated. Somewhere in between the introductions,Nagihiko had change into the barong and black pants.

"Rhythm-nii! Temari-nee! We are going to stop at the end of the first part of the routine!"Nadeshiko declared.

Rhythm and Temari gripped the end of the poles and banged them against a wooden plank beneath the poles. After banging them twice,the poles closed. Nadeshiko was on the bottom right side of the poles while Nagihiko was on the upper left side. They put the one foot closest to the poles in between the poles and stamped them twice before lifting the foot. They did this thrice and then crossed the poles. They did this by putting the foot closest to the poles closer to the pole opposite of them. After doing so,they put the other foot next to the first one. Then they put the first outside the poles .

Nagihiko did four of these while Nadeshiko did three. While Nagihiko finished the final crossover,Nadeshiko turned around. When Nagihiko was finally on the same side as her,Nadeshiko held out her arms. He gripped her hands and they did the same steps as before. Only this time,Nadeshiko did seven while Nagihiko did eight. After the seventh crossover,Nadeshiko took four steps towards the opposite side. While she began to transverse,he began to change sides as well. Then when they turned around,they stoped.

"I've got to do that?"asked Rima.

"Yep,"she nodded.

Rima sighed as Nagihiko explained each step with vivid detail. She crossly sighed when Kairi tried to shadow Nagihiko's movements as the tall,purple-haired went over the steps without the poles.

"The first step is called a dip...The second is a crossover while the third is a waltz. The final step is called a switch. The dance is very easy compared to the fast Tinikling and the bangko,"shrugged Nadeshiko.

Rima practiced the steps with Kuyuta. She stumbled without the poles but when Nagihiko officially declared them 'pole-ready',she barely stumbled. The only thing off was her timing. She would lose her balance or add a step.

"Gah!"screeched Rima as she lost her balance.

She tripped over the pole and rolled onto the ground. Only that she accidentally rolled into someone's lap,but it just happened to be Nagihiko's.

"Neh,Rima-chan,can y-you please g-get off of me?"Nagihiko flushed.

Rima lightly blushed and scrambled off of his lap. Kusukusu chuckled and leaned over to chat with Rhythm.

"Hehe,they make such a cute couple!"Kusukusu whispered.

"I know,dude!"Rhythm nodded.

Over the last month,Kusukusu and Rhythm had developed feelings for each other. They had only confessed their passion for each other a couple of days before.

"WE CAN HEAR YOU,YA KNOW!"Rima hissed.

Kusukusu giggled and laid her head in Rhythm's lap. He smirked and bent down to plant a kiss on her lips. Rima and Nagihiko grimaced and gagged. Kusukusu noticed their disgust and licked Rhythm's lips. He opened his mouth happily and her tongue lingered in his mouth.

"That's disgusting,"Rima covered her face.

They finally broke apart,panting for air. Temari rolled her eyes and sighed. Nadeshiko decided that practice was over for the day and everyone parted their separate ways. Rima and Kusukusu walked to their dorm and when they opened their door,Rima let out an ear-piercing scream.

"WHO THE FRICK IS THAT?"Rima screamed.

* * *

**Jenni:**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! Please review!


	10. Heart Idiot

**Becoming Fujisaki Rima**

**Jenni:**Hi...It's me..I'm not feeling very well so I'm just going to cut this short. I hope you like the chapter! Please review!~

**Disclaimer:**Zzzzzzzz...Rawr!

**Warning:**This chapter contains mention of suicide.

**Last Time:**Rima has joined the Fujisaki Tinikling group! Will she successfully dance with Kairi or will she fail? And will the Rhythm/Kusukusu relationship last? Who is that mysterious person in the dorm?

* * *

**~:Chapter Nine-Dai 9-shō:~**

**~:Heart Idiot-Kokoro Baka:~**

_"I nearly killed the person...,"Rima sighed._

_"You nearly kill a lot of people!"Kristen pointed out._

_"You're lucky you're my daughter,"Rima hissed._

"Who are you?"Rima demanded.

A brown-haired boy sat on Rima's bed,half-dressed,kissing Utau passionately. Rima raised an eyebrow as they sufficiently ignored her. The boy resembled Kukai but also had Krishima's looks. Rima saw the boy's shirt lying on the floor and picked it up. The shirt was actually a jersey and it read,'Fuuyuki'. She threw it forcefully at his head and the boy looked up,annoyed.

"What do _you_ want?"he asked.

Utau avoided eye-contact with Rima,her eyes focusing on the ground. The boy put his jersey back on,his brown-hair astray. His brown eyes flickered from Rima to Utau.

"That is my bed,"Rima sighed.

Fuuyuki chuckled at her impudence and Utau gave him a withering look. Rima rolled her eyes and sighed. The boy walked up to her,his feet gliding over the carpet.

"Hey Mashiro,"he smiled.

"H-How do you know my name! Stalker!"Rima balled up her tiny fists and began to swing at the boy.

"Mashiro,don't you remember? We've met before,Fuuyuki Krishmas?"he laughed.

**Xx_Flashback_xX**

"I'm sorry,"he laughed.

"It was my fault,"Rima apologized.

_When she looked up,a handsome teenager stared back at her. He was cute and tall. He was pretty tall and he made her feel even more short than usual. He extended his hand to help her up but she saw that people were murmuring quietly and looking at the curiously._

_"No thanks,I can get up myself,"Rima blurted rather rudely._

_"Oh...I'm sorry...My name is Krishima,by the way,"he smiled,slightly fazed by the way she acted,'That's new...A girl who doesn't go 'OHMYGOD! KRISHIMA-SAMA IS HOLDING MAH HAND! I'VE GOT TO TELL ALL OF MY FRIENDS,EEEEEEEEEEEKKKKK!' Those girls...wow...They scare me...'_

_"Why are you still talking to me?"Rima snapped,"Didn't you get the memo? I. Don't. Give. A. Crap. About. Who. You. Are. Now. Go. Away!"_

**Xx_Flashback Over_xX**

"Ick,you?"Rima flinched.

Utau had remained silent,this had nothing to do with her. Krishima reached over to Rima and she slapped his hand away. He smiled and Rima huffed. Kusukusu had decided to lie on her bed,hoping to be forgotten.

"What are you smiling about? It makes you look stupid,"Rima said,sitting on the edge of the one desk that the four girls shared.

"Well,I'm smiling because I think you're cute,"Krishima chuckled.

"Aren't you two...you know,dating?"Rima asked,looking at Utau and Kirishima.

The two flushed and looked away. When Utau spoke,her voice sounded tsundere. Kirishima seemed suddenly timid near Utau.

"No,we're not...anymore,"Utau announced.

Kirishima looked taken aback,he hadn't expected. Rima sighed,it was like her mother and father all over again.

"That's right! I'm not in love with you,I never was,"Kirishima recovered.

Utau smirked and opened the door. Kirishima snapped at her and stomped out. Rima laughed,wryly.

"You were just passionately kissing him and now you suddenly just randomly break up with him?"she questioned.

"Yes! Why do you even care? It's none of your business! I love Kukai,okay?"Utau burst into tears.

Rima said nothing,only walking over to Utau. She silently wrapped her arms around the sobbing teenager. Utau's tears were trickling onto Rima's arms and plopped silently onto the ground.

"It's okay,"she murmured.

"NO,IT'S NOT! YOU JUST APPEARED RANDOMLY LAST MONTH AND IN THAT ONE MONTH,YOU RUINED ME! NOBODY CARES ABOUT ME! NOT EVEN MY OWN SIBLINGS! I HAVE NO FRIENDS BECAUSE OF YOU! STOP LYING,I HATE YOU! JUST GO AWAY!"Utau screamed.

Rima unwrapped her arms from around Utau and got up to her feet. She opened the door and ran. Her tears falling faster with every step.

"I just want to die! It's my fault! My parents' deaths were my fault! Utau hates me! I've cause so many people pain...I JUST WANT TO DIE!"Rima screeched as she ran down the hallways.

Rima could hear Kusukusu's footsteps and she ran faster. She couldn't stand this,she deserved to die. She stopped when she was off school grounds. Rima aimlessly wandered down the weathered road,her eyes silent observing.

_'Mama and Papa died because I had begged them to take me...somewhere...I can't remember anymore,but it's still my fault. It's my fault that they had began to fight. I had to irresponsibly chosen to walk home by myself and got myself kidnapped. Utau hates me...I should just die,nobody would care.'_Rima sighed.

She walked down the road for thirty minutes and arrived in a small town. Rima headed towards the nearest cafe and sat down. She ordered a vanilla frappucino and sighed. She saw a nearby knife and looked at it.

'_If I died,everyone might finally be happy,'_she considered,'_But there would be the people who mourn. They don't deserve suffer the same way I have after my parents' death."_

She picked up the knife and it hovered above her wrist. But before she could do something reckless,a hand pried the knife away from her.

"Now,Rima-chan,I would've never thought that you would even consider doing something like that!"exclaimed an angry voice.

"Nagihiko?"she whispered.

Rima looked up and saw a pair of deep chocolate-brown eyes. Nagihiko was wearing the official cafe uniform. He was wearing a black t-shirt that read 'Kiran's Coffee' and a pair of jeans.

"Rima-chan,don't ever try that again!"Nagihiko growled.

Rima winced at his tone of voice. It was angry and cold. Tears began to well up in her eyes and Nagihiko's facial expression softened slightly.

"Just promise me that you won't do that again,"Nagihiko caressed her cheek,wiping away stray tears.

Rima nodded and Nagihiko handed her the cappuccino she had ordered. He smiled at her before walking away. She sipped at the cold drink slowly,wondering what was that emotion that was always lingering in his eyes.

"Neh,Rima-chan!"Nagihiko sat opposite of her.

"What?"she whispered.

"What happened? What made you even think about killing yourself?"Nagihiko asked.

"Well,I thought that...that it would be better for everyone if I was gone,"Rima mumbled.

"Mashiro Rima,I swear,if you ever attempt to pull a stunt like that again,I will kill myself!"Nagihiko declared,"Do you even know how much you would hurt your friends if you committed suicide?"

_'Why do you care? All you do is annoy me!'_Rima thought.

"I do know,Nagihiko! You don't know how much I have suffered throughout my twelve years of life! My parents fought because of me! They died because of me! Utau hates me! I've done so much to cause pain towards others because of petty reasons!"Rima burst into tears of anger.

"Rima-chan,I may not understand but I will try my best to protect you,"Nagihiko said,kissing her on the cheek.

At that,he got up and walked out of the cafe. Rima sat there,crying. Her feelings were jumbled and she couldn't think straight. She wiped her tears and walked into the washroom. Rima splash water on her face and made sure that her eyes weren't red and puffy anymore.

"Okay,Rima,calm down,"she ordered.

"Stop crying,"she told herself.

Rima inhaled deeply and exhaled. She walked out of the cafe and walked back to the campus. By the time she had returned,she was exhausted and covered in sweat. Rima quickly walked into her dorm and slipped silently into the washroom. It had turned late by the time Rima had returned. She could hear Amu and Utau's quiet breathing. Kusukusu was not in the room,her bed was empty.

Rima took a shower and slipped into baggy clothing. Her hair was soaked but she decided to leave it be. Rima opened the door and slipped past the two soundly-sleeping girls. She simply headed towards a vending machine and pulled out a dollar. She bought a bag of 'Kaki no Tane' and ate it.

"Rima,"whispered a voice.

She looked up and saw Kusukusu. The girl was perched on top of a row of lockers,walking on them. Rima walked in front of the old lockers and Kusukusu jumped down easily.

"I heard from Nagihiko that you were about to do something reckless,"she said.

"I know,"Rima simply replied.

"I know you feel weak and scared but you can't just go off and decide to kill yourself!"Kusukusu said,shaking Rima roughly.

"Stop,"Rima said.

Kusukusu stopped and sighed. Her amber eyes were full of emotion and she leaned against the wall. Rima saw her shuddering and she looked at Kusukusu. She had never noticed that Kusukusu had dark rings underneath her eyes and that she breathed a tad too fast. But now,Kusukusu began to cough and nearly threw up.

"Kusu-chan?"Rima asked.

"I need to go,"Kusukusu got to her feet,obviously in pain.

"Go where?"she asked.

Kusukusu walked towards the dorm and Rima followed. She slid into bed and fell asleep immediately. Rima laid in bed,wondering what was wrong with Kusukusu. She walked over to Kusukusu and put her hand on the older girl's forehead. It was hot,way hotter than it should be.

"Rhythm,"moaned Kusukusu.

"Shush,Kusukusu,"Rima said.

"Rhythm,"repeated Kusukusu.

She woke up abruptly,sitting up. Her eyes were glazed over and she mumbled inaudible things. Rima panicked and ran over to Amu,shaking her awake.

"What is it,Rima?"she yawned.

"It's Kusukusu! She's sick!"Rima exclaimed.

"Then take her to the nurse,"Amu groggily looked at the clock,"Aww,crap. The nurse is gone for the night."

Rima dragged Amu out of the bed and brought her over to Kusukusu. Kusukusu sighed and began to babble. Amu put a hand to her forehead and her eyes widened,'_Hot! Way too hot!'_ Kusukusu's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fainted.

"Go get a cold washcloth,"Amu ordered.

Rima ran into washroom and grabbed a wet washcloth. She rushed back to Amu who laid it on Kusukusu's forehead. Kusukusu calmed and slept quietly. Amu sighed and looked at Rima.

"That's all we can do,"Amu sighed,"for right now,that is."

Amu slid underneath her covers and fell asleep with ease. Rima-on the other hand-could not sleep so she stayed by Kusukusu's side. Her cousin's face switched from a pained expression to a peaceful expression.

"No,leave me alone!"Kusukusu whimpered,"Go away!"

"Kusukusu?"Rima whispered.

"No,I'm sorry!"Kusukusu whispered,"Of course I still love you..."

'_What is she dreaming about?'_Rima wondered.

"No! Kirishima,stop! Put down the bat!"Kusukusu mumbled.

"Kirishima?"Rima cocked her head.

"Kirishima! Leave Utau-chan alone!"snapped Kusukusu,"Why can't you just accept that she doesn't love you anymore?"

'_Oh!;_Rima nearly cried out.

"Kukai does love you,Utau!"Kusukusu's voice was loud.

It was loud enough for Utau to hear and wake up. She sat up,eyes gleaming. Utau looked at Rima,eyes full of sorrow. She grabbed a pillow and brought it close. Kusukusu finally quieted and Rima made sure that the towel was still moist before walking back to bed. She could hear Utau's sobs but tuned them out. She sighed and quickly fell asleep.

_"Was Kusukusu getting sick?"asked Kusukusu._

_"I said that,"Rima said,petting her daughter's hair._

_"I'm not a puppy,Mama!"Kristen shouted._

* * *

**Rima:**God,Jenni,I think I'm going to kill you! You're sitting in front of the (bleep) computer and you (Bleep) make me (bleep) suicidal? I (bleep) hate you! You are just determined to make me life (bleep)!

**Jenni:**Because Rima-chan is clearly pissed off,I guess I'll have to end this chapter. Anyways,I know Rima and Utau were OOC but whatever. It's important...Rima,don't hate me because I made you suicidal. You should be happy that I put in a Rimahiko-ish moment! Anyways,please review.


	11. Hahaha, Go Bite An Ikuto

**Becoming Fujisaki Rima**

**Ikuto:**Yo...What's up? In this chapter,it's full of drama,Rimahiko,and AMUTO FLUFF! YEAH! WHOOHOO! AMUTO FTW! Amu,why didn't you turn off the camera? They weren't suppose to see that part! Whatever,just review.

**Disclaimer:**Go bite an Ikuto.

**Last Time:**We left off with a crying Utau and an ill Kusukusu. How can Rima solve these problems? And will she?

* * *

**~:Chapter Ten-Dai 10-shō:~**

**~:Hahaha,Go Bite An Ikuto-Ha~tsu,Ikuto o kamu e:~  
**

_"Mama!"Kristen shouted._

_"Hmmm?"Rima said._

_"What time is it?"asked the child._

_"Six 'o' clock PM,"Rima smiled._

Beep! Beep! Beep!

"Ugh...I don't feel so good,"Kusukusu yawned.

She trudged into the washroom and looked in the mirror. Kusukusu blanched,her skin was deathly pale and she had dark marks underneath her eyes. As she gradually woke up,she realized that her throat ached and her head was throbbing.

"Kusukusu?"whispered Rima.

She tried to recall the events of the previous day. One by one,the memories came flooding into her head.

**X_Flashback_X**

_Rima panicked and ran over to Amu,shaking her awake._

_"What is it,Rima?"she yawned._

_"It's Kusukusu! She's sick!"Rima exclaimed.'_

**X_Flashback Over_X**

"Oh!"Rima realized something,'_I revealed Kusukusu's secret! Hopefully Amu didn't catch my mistake!'_

"Oh,my head!"Kusukusu sighed,"I need to go to the nurse."

Rima supported her cousin and they left Amu and Utau sleeping soundly in their beds. Kusukusu sighed repeatedly and she finally made it to the nurse's office.

"Hmmmm,it seems that she has a cold,"The nurse decided,putting hand to Kusukusu's forehead,"Now Mashiro-san,run along."

Rima walked back to the dorm,leaving her cousin in the infirmary. She quietly thought about what had happened to Kirishima and Utau and then what Kusukusu had mumbled about in her delirious state.

**X_Flashback_X**

_"No,leave me alone!"Kusukusu whimpered,"Go away!"_

_"Kusukusu?"Rima whispered._

_"No,I'm sorry!"Kusukusu whispered,"Of course I still love you..."_

_"No! Kirishima,stop! Put down the bat!"Kusukusu mumbled._

_"Kirishima?"Rima cocked her head._

_"Kirishima! Leave Utau-chan alone!"snapped Kusukusu,"Why can't you just accept that she doesn't love you anymore?"_

**X_Flashback_X**

'_Does that mean that Kusukusu dated Kirishima?'_Rima asked herself.

Today was an off-day due to technical difficulties in the computer labs. It would soon be a vacation time and then everyone would have to go home until the next semester.

Bzzzzzzz...Bzzzzzz!

Rima's cell phone began to vibrate and she pulled it out. It was a text from an unknown number. Rima hesitatingly opened it and read its contents:

**To:**(***)****-****

Dance Practice at 12 PM. Meet us at the gym. Make sure 2 bring Kitsu.

Nagi

**Sent:**

Wed *** 30,7:30 AM

Rima sent a reply and walked back to the dorm. She opened the door and Utau sat up. The girl looked exhausted,her eyes were rimmed with red. Her hair was astray and she had a frown plastered on her face.

"Rima,"she said,quietly.

"Hmmm?"Rima raised an eyebrow.

"I'm...mmmmm,"Utau mumbled.

"What did you say?"Rima questioned.

"I'm sorry,"Utau finished.

Rima said nothing,she walked over to Utau and hugged her. Amu laughed from underneath her covers and Rima hissed. She walked over to Amu and pushed her out of the bed.

"WAHH!"Amu shouted.

Utau and Rima began to giggle and they both doubled over. Amu sat on the ground,pouting. Her cheeks were a nice red shade and were puffed up. Amu blushed and began to giggle along with her two friends.

"Well,I've got to get ready for dance practice,"Rima said as she gained composure.

Utau and Amu nodded and walked over to Rima. Utau gave Rima her Tinikling outfit and she fled to the washroom. After she was changed into the Filipino kimono and the plaid skirt,Amu quickly put Rima's hair into two pigtails and tied them up with two baby blue ribbons.

"That's adorable!"Utau squealed,obviously recovered from her dilemma.

"You think?"Rima struck a pose playfully.

Amu giggled and batted one of Rima's long pigtails. Rima fake pouted and stuck out her tongue at her. Utau batted the other one and Rima did the same to one of Utau's own.

"Nyah!"Utau giggled.

"Let's go get some breakfast?"Amu asked.

"I'm starving!"Utau said.

Utau grabbed Amu and Rima's hands and dragged them towards the cafeteria. Rima felt her body flap about behind Utau and it made her feel sick. Amu felt rushes of exhilaration as she was dragged along. Utau came an abrupt stop when they entered the building and they got in line behind a familiar brunette.

"Yo,Idol-san! Mashiro! Hinamori!"Kukai smiled.

Utau flushed while Amu and Rima coldly greeted him. Kukai smirked and walked to a table. A few minutes later,Ikuto and Nagihiko joined them. Utau bought a bowl of ramen and sat down at boys' table. Rima and Amu followed her lead and sat down next to her.

"Good morning!"Nagihiko smiled.

"Morning,"Amu nodded before taking a sip of 'Coke' .

Ikuto smirked and leaned over to whisper in her ear. She blushed and then he bit it. She screamed and held her hands over her ear.

"Tsukiyomi! Don't bit my ear!"Amu shouted.

"I won't anymore,my little strawberry!"Ikuto chuckled.

The group laughed happily while Amu folded her arms over her chest,sullenly. Utau and Kukai began to slurp the ramen,each trying to outdo each other. Suddenly,Nagihiko smirked and began to talk vividly to Rima.

"So,what's up?"asked Nagihiko.

"How did you get my phone number?"asked Rima.

"Got it from a friend,"Nagihiko said.

"Mhmmm,"Rima said,not believing his words.

"I did!"Nagihiko protested.

"Whatever,"Rima sighed.

Nagihiko quickly eat his ramen and was downing his drink when Rima suddenly slammed her fists onto the table.

"Neh,what's wrong,Rima?"asked Amu.

"I don't know,"Rima lied.

She could clearly see Kirishima and just the sight of him made her flinch. Amu followed her gaze over to Kirishima and she suddenly smirked.

"You like Fuuyuki-chan?"Ikuto chuckled.

'_Is it my imagination or does Nagihiko seem upset?'_Rima asked,'_Of course not! He probably has a girlfriend!...Or boyfriend.'_

"O-Of course not!"Rima said,flailing her arms,"Look at me! I sound like Amu!"

Kukai burst out laughing at her embarrassment and Utau blushed. Rima giggled and Nagihiko added in his own melodious chuckle. Amu glared at Ikuto,still clearly upset about the ear biting.

"Oh,shut up! Rima,go bite an Ikuto!"Amu huffed.

Everyone became silent. Then everyone-except Amu and Ikuto-burst into fits of giggles. Rima's eyes dance merrily and her smile was radiant. Just looking at her made Nagihiko's heart palpitate. His blood rushed to his cheeks and he looked down.

"Hehehe! Bite an Ikuto! That's a classic!"Kukai snickered.

"Go bite an Utau,Kukai!"Ikuto smirked.

"S-Shut up!"Utau and Kukai said simultaneously.

"Ikuto!"Amu smacked the back of his head.

"Owwwww,Amuuuuuuuuu!"Ikuto whined.

"Shut up!"Amu snapped.

Ikuto and Amu walked off,claiming that they were going to on a date. Utau and Kukai challenged each other to another ramen match,leaving Nagihiko and Rima alone.

"It's almost time for dance practice...Shall I escort you to the gym,Rima?"Nagihiko asked,bowing.

"You shall,"Rima giggled.

Nagihiko grabbed Rima's hand,helping her up. They began to run down the halls,well as fast as Rima could run. They playfully teased each other as they ran,not noticing that they were still holding hands. When they arrived at the gym,Rima finally noticed her own hand in his.

"Nagihiko!"she blushed.

"What's wrong,Rima-chan?"he asked.

"M-My hand!"Rima said.

"What about your hand,Rima-chan?"he said,not understanding.

"You're holding my hand!"she blushed.

Nagihiko flushed and let go. They looked away from each other and waited a few minutes before speaking again.

"Let's go inside,"Nagihiko suggested.

The pair opened the door and they saw the three other Fujisaki siblings,Kuuta and Nayuta,and Colin and Kairi. They were all wearing what they had worn the day before. Nayuta walked up to Kuuta and began to babble about aliens.

"This morning,I was walking down the sidewalk and I think I saw a crop circle!"she clapped.

Kuuta looked genuinely interested and then he took out a sketchpad. His pencil flew over the paper and he showed the picture to everyone. It was a picture of an alien and he tore it out. He handed it to Nayuta. She smiled and embraced him. Kuuta blushed and he began to hug her back.

"Utau and Ikuto aren't here...,"Nadeshiko began,"So where is Kitsu?"

"Sick,"Rima said,blandly.

"Tell I hope she feels better,"Nagihiko smiled.

"Okay since we only have one pair of clappers,"Temari sighed,"We'll take turns,okay?"

Everyone agreed and it was decided that Kairi and Rima were to be first. Rima and Kairi assumed the positions and began to the first section of the routine. Rima stumbled on the fourth waltz,off balancing Kairi. He fell and rolled to the ground.

"Oh! I'm so sorry,Kairi!"Rima said.

Kairi said nothing but adjusting his glasses by pushing them up higher on the bridge of his nose. He got up and brushed himself off.

"Please try to be more careful,"he said.

Rima nodded and they tried it again. This time,Rima did the fourth crossover,adding an extra step. Kairi and Rima tried for a third time and once again fumbled.

"I think it would be best if Nadeshiko and I switched partners with Sanjo-san and Rima-chan,"Nagihiko announced.

Kairi walked over to Nadeshiko's side while Nagihiko walked over to Kairi's previous position. They tried the routine and it was simply spontaneous. Rima barely fumbled and her moves matched the gracefulness of Nagihiko's. After they finished the portion,Kuuta and Nayuta tried. The two nine-year-olds finished the routine,no problem. The trouble started when Kairi and Nadeshiko began their turn.

Nagihiko sneezed,startling Kairi who bumped into Nadeshiko. She nearly lost her balance but thanks to years of dance practice,she regained it easily. Kairi was,unfortunately,not as lucky. He fell for what seemed like the thousandth time that one day. His ankle twisted at an unnatural angle and he yelped in pain. On top of that,he landed on one of the poles.

"How unfortunate,"Kairi said as he massaged his injured ankle.

Colin helped him up and he limped out of the gym. He headed towards the nurse's office with Colin following.

"That was my fault,"Nagihiko said,sheepishly.

"No frick,Sherlock!"Nadeshiko shouted.

"Hurtful!"Nagihiko feigned hurt.

"Quit crying!"Nadeshiko jumped at her brother.

"Shut up!"Nagihiko began to wrestle with his older sister.

Rima and the remaining students began to sweatdrop. Kuuta looked away,not wanting to see what underneath Nadeshiko's skirt. Rhythm joined him and they both quietly sat there. Nayuta calmly walked over to her duffel bag and pulled out several pictures.

"Hey Kuuta! Look at these pictures of the aliens I saw when I was little!"shouted the black-haired girl.

Kuuta walked over to her and sighed at what he saw. It was two people wrapped in aluminum foil. But pointing out this fact was only a lost cause. The two Fujisaki twins finally finished their match with Nagihiko pinning Nadeshiko to the ground.

"I let you win,little brother!"she lied.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night,"Nagihiko shrugged.

Nadeshiko smoothed out the wrinkles on her skirt and she took down her hair. Everyone gasped-well everyone except for the Fujisaki siblings-she looked exactly like Nagihiko.

"Nagihiko,why are you wearing a skirt?"Rima snickered.

"I'm Nadeshiko!"shouted the 'Nagihiko' in the skirt.

"Whatever floats your boat,"Rima shrugged.

Colin came in alone,his brown hair covering his face. He smiled at Rima and cocked his head in an adorable fashion.

"Colin,stop it! Stop trying to flirt!"Rima teased.

"Shut up,"Colin smirked as he bopped her on the head.

Rima smacked on the back of the head the same way Amu did to Ikuto. He flinched and pouted. Rhythm and Temari chuckled while Kuuta blanched as Nayuta explained what aliens do to you if they capture a human.

"Okay,everyone! Let's practice!"Temari announced,"Colin,you can substitute for Kairi!"

Colin pouted but surprisingly did not fumble. He did the dance with precision. Each step was graceful,which was somewhat disturbing as for Colin was well-known for his clumsiness. They finished the first portion and they stopped.

"Okay! The next section is pretty much the same thing as before. Only you add one more dip and instead of a waltz,you have to do something that is called an one-foot cross!"Rhythm shouted,"It's pretty cool!"

"So,you have to do four dips,four crossovers,four one-foot crosses,and four switches!"Temari added.

"Okay then! Colin,dude,will you and little sis demonstrate?"Rhythm sighed.

By now,Colin was on the bottom left while Nadeshiko was at the top bottom. They put in once again the foot closest to the poles in the middle and stomped twice before the poles closed. They finished the four dips and advanced to the four crossovers.

After the fourth crossover,they jumped on one foot twice,rotating it slightly. The other foot would go to front of them outside the poles. On the second time,the foot went behind them. They did this without twisting their bodies all the way around. They were simply angled slightly.

When they finished the final one-foot cross,they jumped outside the poles and did the switch. Colin bowed playfully and he then curtseyed for the fun of it.

"Colin,don't curtsey! How many times will I have to tell you not to do that?"Rima sighed.

"Whatever,girlie,"he teased.

"Go bite an Ikuto,"Rima said.

Colin gagged at the thought and feigned dead. He dropped to the ground and pretended to faint. Nadeshiko burst out laughing while Nagihiko questioned Colin's sanity. Temari nodded her head,somewhat impressed by Colin's acting skills. Rhythm rolled his eyes,Colin was showing off.

'_The dude likes Rima,his foster sister! Does that count as incest?'_he wondered,'_I don't think so.'_

"Not until you bite a Nagihiko!"Colin declared,"Then I'll be satisfied!"

An awkward silence followed. Nagihiko and Rima were now blushing heavily and were giving Colin death glares. Rima then smirked evilly and began to laugh darkly. Colin-and pretty much everyone in the gym-began to sweatdrop as she advanced towards Colin.

"Heh...Hehe...Hehehe,"Rima muttered,"Colin! Come here for a second!"

Colin nervously walked over to Rima who grabbed him by the wrist. She dragged him out of the gym along with her messenger bag. Once outside,Rima ordered Colin to stay put while she changed. After she got changed,she pushed her skirt and the Filipino Kimono into his hands.

"Whaaa-!"Colin tried to protest.

"Put it on,son of a bastard,"Rima said with angry eyes.

Colin flinched and gave in. He pouted when he came out wearing the clothing. Thankfully,the skirt was adjustable and the kimono was about the right size. Rima pulled out a hair tie and put a small portion of Colin's hair in a pigtail.

"I hate you,"Colin hissed,"I will kill you!"

He began to chase Rima and she sneakily ran back inside the gym. When Colin ran inside the gym,everyone burst out laughing,except for Rhythm and Nagihiko.

"Nice legs,"Nadeshiko giggled.

"Ugh! A crossdresser,"Kuuya chuckled.

"You like it?"Colin struck a pose and smirked.

'_He looks like he's enjoying this,'_Rima noted.

"Yeah,it looks really good on you,Colins!"shouted Nayuta.

"Thank you,Nayuta-chan!"Colin said,mimicking a high-pitched,feminine voice.

Click! Click! Click!

"That is sooo going on the school newspaper,"smirked Rima.

"What! Don't do it,Rima!"Colin pleaded.

"Nah,"Rima sighed.

Colin began to chase Rima who smartly tripped him. He tumbled and landed on his feet. Colin was only praying that nobody had looked up his skirt.

"No peeking!"Colin shouted as he tumbled about.

"We won't,"Rima promised,'_Probably not...'_

They practiced their Tinikling and they all left. Colin pouted as he changed back into his own clothes. Rima bundled up her stuff and was walking towards her dorm when Nagihiko stopped her.

"Neh,Rima-chan?"he smiled.

"Mhmmmm,Nagihiko?"she asked.

"W-Would you like to go to a parfait shoppe with me tomorrow,before practice? Anyways,practice is at six 'o' clock so I'll pick you up at your dorm at four-thirty?"he asked,drawing invisible circles on the carpet with the tip of his shoes.

"I would love too,"she smiled,"Bye Nagi."

She smiled and gave him a wink. Nagihiko sank to his knees and smirked. He chuckled happily and closed his eyes.

'_She said yes! Ha! You own me two thousand yen,Nady-nee! Calling me a chicken. I asked her out and she said yes! Take that world! I,Fujisaki Nagihiko,has actually gotten date! Ha!'_he gloated.

_"Daddy was weird when he was little,"Kristen nodded._

_"I couldn't agree more,"Rima chuckled._

* * *

**Utau:**Soooo,did you like this chapter? Rima has obviously recovered from her near-death experience and I have recovered from the whole Kirishima thing. That stupid son of a bastard..Please go to Jenni's profile! She needs for everyone to participate in the poll! Please review and submit your answers on the poll! Thanks!

Here's the question:**Who do you want Kukai to go out with?**

**A. Tsukiyomi(Hoshina) Utau**

**B. Fujisaki Nadeshiko**

**C. Yuiki Yaya**


	12. Go For It, Nagihiko!

**Becoming Fujisaki Rima**

**Hikaru:**Hello,Kokonotsu-san send her regards. She most sincerely hopes that you find this chapter cute,amusing,and I quote,"Super fluffy"... This chapter will most likely be divided into two parts. Please send in your opinion...We greatly appreciate your reviews.

**Disclaimer:**I have no idea what Hikaru said...

**Last Time:**Karai seemed to have sprained his ankle! Will he recover in time for the Culture Festival? Or will Colin have to substitute? Nagihiko asked Rima on a date! Will he ask her out? And will he get his two thousand yen for asking out Rima? **(BTW:**Nadeshiko wanted to see if he was brave enough to ask Rima out on a date...He wasn't brave enough,see? I just wanted to clear that up. I didn't want you to think Nadeshiko paid Nagihiko to ask out Rima.**)**

* * *

**~:Chapter Eleven-Dai 11-shō:~**

**~:Do Your Best,Nagihiko-Ganbatte,Nagihiko:~**

_"This part of the story is based on what your father told me,"Rima sighed._

_"Awesome!"Kristen pumped her fists in the air._

Nagihiko sat in the dorm that he shared with Tadase,Kukai,and Ikuto. He carefully brushed his hair,making sure that there was no knots.

"Are you sure that he's straight?"Ikuto asked.

Thud!

Ikuto laid on the carpeted floor,nursing a purple bruise on his forehead. Nagihiko stood before him,brandishing a softball bat.

"Oops,I'm sorry! My hand slipped,"Nagihiko chuckled,darkly.

Tadase and Kukai laughed as Ikuto glared at Nagihiko. The tall,blue-haired teenager was wearing a black t-shirt and a pair of jeans. He had a few chains hanging from the belt loops and he had on his cross necklaces.

"Mou,that hurt. Stupid crossdresser,"Ikuto pouted as he walked out of the dorm,heading towards the infirmary,"I'll be back right back after I get some ice for the bruise that _someone_ gave me."

Nagihiko promptly locked the door after Ikuto walked out. He was wearing a kimono,claiming that he had to practice his Japanese dance. Kukai and Tadase sat on Ikuto's bed-which was,by the way,the biggest-and began to talk vividly.

"Did you ever notice that this is becoming a daily routine?"Tadase asked Kukai.

Kukai nodded and they watched Nagihiko practiced his dance. The familiar lyrics of 'Nina Tegami' rang throughout the dorm and Nagihiko gracefully began one of his many routines.

"Why are we are just sitting here?"Kukai asked,"We should be playing with the 'Wii' or blogging about our annoying peers!"

Before Kukai could turn on the 'Wii',Nagihiko picked up the textbook and he flinched. The brunette then brought out the laptops. After both he and Tadase had logged on,they quickly clicked on 'Facebook'.

* * *

**Welcome to Facebook**

**Login:**

_**Email: **_Sky_Jack****.com

_**Password:**_ XXXXXX

**Home**X_X**Profile**X_X**Friends**X_X**Account**

**Newsfeed:**

[ _What's on your mind?_ ]

**Souma Kukai** is bored out of his mind.

**XXXXXXXX**

**Hotori Tadase **is watching Fujisaki Nagihiko's dance practice out of boredom.

**XXXXXXXX**

**Hinamori Amu **is being attacked by a Tsukiyomi Ikuto

***Tsukiyomi Ikuto to Hinamori Amu** I'm not a Tsukiyomi Ikuto,I'm THE Tsukiyomi Ikuto

***Hinamori Amu to Tsukyomi Ikuto **I hope you mauled by fangirls tomorrow.

***Tsukiyomi Ikuto to Hinamori Amu **I love you too.

**XXXXXXX**

**Yuiki Yaya** is going out on a date 2nite!

***Hinamori Amu to Yuiki Yaya **W/ who?

***Sanjou Karai to Hinamori Amu **With whom is the correct phrase.

***Yuiki Yaya to Hinamori Amu **Iinchou-kun!

***Hinamori Amu to Yuiki Yaya **OMG! Him?

***Sanjou Karai to Hinamori Amu **Yes,me.

**XXXXXX**

**OMG,FAN GIRL** IS WATCHING U!

***Souma Kukai to OMG,FAN GIRL **Who?  
**OMG,GIRL to Souma Kukai **U,my lil' Kuki-pie!

***Souma Kukai to OMG,GIRL **Stalker! Log on 2 ur real account,Saaya!

***OMG,GIRL to Souma Kukai **When u marry me! Or b my guy! ;)

***Souma Kukai to OMG,GIRL **OMG,HELP ME! SHE IS XXXTING W/ ME! INTERNET SECURITY!

**OMG,GIRL** has been blocked.

**Souma Kukai **is now offline.

* * *

"Souma-kun?"Tadase raised an eyebrow as Kukai self-consciously closed all the blinds.

"Look on my profile,"Kukai said,shuddering.

"Nagihiko-san,you need to make your steps more graceful!"scolded Fujisaki Nina,the Fujisaki siblings' mother.

"Gomen,Mother!"Nagihiko apologized.

Nagihiko's mother was watching his dance practice via web cam. They did this every night,Nagihiko claimed that she did this routine with his three other siblings.

"Oyasumi nasai,Nagihiko-san,"Nina smiled at her son.

"Oyasumi nasai,Mother!"Nagihiko bowed.

Nagihiko closed his laptop and sighed. There were several knocks on the door but everyone promptly ignored them. Then the door knob began to jiggled and the lock clicked open and Ikuto came back into the dorm,sporting an icepack on his head and a bandage on his cheek.

"Ikuto-niisan,what happened?"Tadase asked,crossing his arms over his chest.

"Hinamori?"Ikuto chuckled,dryly,"She is one tough b-never mind."

After receiving three death glares,Ikuto shut his mouth. Then the real excitement started. A blur of blue hair ran past Kukai,knocking him down. Three more multicolored blurs flitted by,each one knocking down one of the boys.

"Yoru!"Ikuto grabbed his little brother by the collar.

"I-Ikuto,nyah!"stammered a nervous Yoru.

The three blurs stopped,each one revealing to be a girl. They seemed to be about Yoru's age,twelve. The oldest one smiled and clasped her hands behind her back. She had pink hair-like Amu-and to everyone's surprise,pink-colored eyes.

"Hey,"she smirked,looking at Kukai,"I'm Himura Ran."

Kukai sweatdropped as she quickly tied her hair in a high,side ponytail with a hair tie she had around her wrist. She was wearing a pink visor that had a large heart and a pink dress. Her smaller friend had blue hair and was wearing a blue beret that was somewhat larger than normal. There was a blue spade on her beret and a blue shirt and shorts. Her deep blue eyes were intently fixed on Nagihiko and she smiled.

"And I'm her fraternal twin,Himura Miki!"The girl smiled,"This girl right here is our adopted sister,Yamada Suu!"

"Nice to meet you,desu!"Suu giggled.

Suu had blond-colored hair and bright green eyes. She was wearing a green maid's uniform and had a bandanna-like cloth on her head.

"I'm Diamond,but everyone calls me Dia,"she smiled,"and you must be Tsukiyomi-san?"

"Mhmm,"Ikuto nodded.

She had her long orange-colored hair in two twin pigtails and on her hair ties were two diamond-shaped pins. Diamond smiled and then saw that Ran,Miki,and Suu were teasing Yoru again.

"Gomen,"Diamond apologized,"Come on girls! We must leave now,mustn't cause any trouble for Tsukiyomi-san!"

"But Dia!"Ran protested.

"...We don't,"Miki pouted.

"...Wanna leave!"Suu finished.

Dia smiled apologetically at the four boys and she drew herself to her full height. Her eyes grew stern and her smile became a straight line.

"Time to leave,"she said.

"But we don't wanna!"The girls drawled.

"I am seventeen and I believe that I can call your parents,"she said.

"You need to go,Yoru,"Ikuto said,shoving his younger brother out the door.

"Bye,"Dia said as she ushered the four younger ones down the hall.

"Well,that was strange?"Tadase sighed.

Nagihiko sighed and began to fiddle with a strand of his long hair. His mind became vacant and a visual image of a certain blond-haired girl with big,fawn-brown eyes appeared.

"Yo,Nagihiko? Girly-boy?"Ikuto began to wave a hand in front of Nagihiko's face.

"..."No response.

"Fujisaki-san?"Tadase said.

"..."Still nothing.

"Fujisaki! Mashiro is looking for you!"Kukai grinned.

"Where! Wait what?"Nagihiko fell of the bed.

Kukai's face turned red as he tried to hold back his laughter. Nagihiko looked at him,annoyed, and got up.

"Where are you going,Fujisaki-san?"Tadase asked.

"Walk,"Nagihiko said simply.

He opened the door and headed towards the Royal Garden. He opened the door and sat down in his assigned chair.

"Didn't expect to see anyone here this late at night,"commented a girl's voice.

Nagihiko looked up and saw the person he would least expect to be out. She stood before him,dressed in a simple tank top and a pair of shorts. Her long hair framed her face perfectly and she seemed happy.

"Hello,Rima-chan,"he said simply.

She only nodded her head at him and looked up. Through the glass panes of the Royal Garden,you could see the stars clearly.

"It's beautiful,isn't it?"Nagihiko smiled.

"Mhmm,"Rima replied.

Suddenly,there was a streak of light and Rima smiled happily. Nagihiko watched the light slowly fade and looked at Rima. The moonlight streamed into the quiet garden and it made Rima's pale skin stand out.

"Why are you out here?"she finally asked.

"I needed some peace. Why are you out here?"he answered.

"I've actually been coming here rather frequently. Watching the stars has always been a type of relaxation for me,"Rima admitted,"I feel like safe here."

Nagihiko fell silent and Rima moved from her spot in the chair across from him to the chair beside him. Unknown to Rima,he began to scoot his chair closer to her own.

"The stars are lucky,"Rima sighed.

"How so?"Nagihiko asked.

"They never feel pain...They never suffer,"Rima sleepily yawned.

She sleepily laid her head on Nagihiko's shoulder and began to close her eyes. Nagihiko blushed as she began to rub her cheek against his shoulder,trying to find a comfortable position. Nagihiko sat there,looking at the stars. Soon,he could hear Rima's quiet breathing.

'_She looks so peaceful,'_Nagihiko smiled,'_Pervert! It's so impolite to watch a woman sleep! Plus,it's just plain creepy!'_

He pushed those thoughts aside and he looked at Rima again. In the moonlight,she looked like an angel. A few strands of her blond hair rested on her face and he tenderly brushed them away. Her facial expression was peacefully but then it began to change. From peacefully to scared it became.

"Mama,"she whimpered.

Nagihiko was alarmed,he had no idea what to do! He sat there,stiff. Rima began to whimper louder and Nagihiko grew more alarmed by the minute. He flexed his arms awkwardly,his arms numb from lack of movement.

"Nagihiko! Don't leave,"she whispered.

"I won't,I promise,"Nagihiko replied,whispering into her ears.

He held her hand,squeezing it gently when she grew scared, Then she sighed contently. The nightmare had fled and hopefully,she was having peaceful dreams. Nagihiko's eyelids began to grow heavy and he fell asleep,Rima's head resting on his arm.

_"I like it when the story is focusing on Daddy,"Kristen smiled._

_"Well,anyways,Nagihiko is such a pervert! Watching me sleep like that!"Rima huffed._

_"Well get over it,Mama!"Kristen stuck out her tongue._

_"Why am I telling you about things you shouldn't know about until you're at least eleven?"Rima asked._

**{*Cough*Things like perverts,groping,and more things that most children of Kristen's age don't really need to know about!*Cough*}**

_"I don't know...Aunt Amu-san told me that I was very mature for my age,"Kristen shrugged._

_"Ahuh,"Rima sighed._

* * *

**Nagihiko:**Yes! Total Rimahiko moment! The next chapter should be about our date! Please review! We greatly appreciate your opinion! Anyways,I'm going to go ahead and say good-bye so we can begin our review response!

* * *

**Review Response:**

**sweet laya:**Thank you for reviewing! You get a 'Hug from Nagihiko'!

**WeDidItForTheDead:**Nagihiko's bet was to see if he was brave enough to ask Rima on a date! Anyways,thanks for reviewing!

* * *

**Next Time:**

_"YOU JERK!"_

_"Mou,Rima,did you really have to dump your parfait on me?"  
_

_"Yes,I did,you(censored)hole! You(censored)deserve it!"_

_**Chapter Twelve:In Which Parfait Becomes A Weapon!**_


	13. In Which Parfait Becomes A Weapon

**Becoming Fujisaki Rima**

**Jenni:**I hope everyone likes this chapter because I had to rewrite it several times...For reasons that I'm not going to list because there are several reasons. One of the main ones being that I have a severe headache...Anyways,I feel very conflicted about this chapter but please review! I'm really sorry about OOCness,I am working on it!

**Warning:**This chapter contains a large amount of censored swearing. You have been warned.

**Disclaimer:**This is not Kukai pretending to be the disclaimer! I'm...Fujisaki! Yeah,totally Fujisaki.

**Last Time:**Rima and Nagihiko fell asleep in the Royal Garden,stargazing. How will Rima react when she wakes up? What will happen on Nagihiko and Rima's date at the parfait shoppe? Keep on reading to find out!

* * *

**~:Chapter Twelve-Dai 12-shō:~**

**~:In Which Parfait Becomes A Weapon-Still Too Lazy For Translation:~**

_"After this part of the story,I want you to go to bed,okay?"Rima yawned._

_"NOOOO!"Kristen pouted,"I'm not going to bed."_

_"You have to,"Rima sighed,"I have work tomorrow so you're going over to Auntie Temari's."  
_

_"Fine,"Kristen puffed up her cheeks._

'_Where am I?_'Rima's unconscious mind wondered,'_I'm sure I didn't fall asleep in my own dorm...'_

She grabbed Nagihiko's arm,squeezing it tight. He winced slightly in his sleep. He squirmed and pried his arm from her grasp.

'_This pillow is so soft...,'_she thought,burying her face in his chest.

Nagihiko woke up with a start,he was on the cold,gray-white cement of the Royal Garden with Rima asleep on his chest.

'_What am I going to do?_'he panicked,'_She's sleeping on me! Wait,how did I get on the floor? Maybe I fell and Rima too?'_

**xXx_What Really Happen_xXx**

_Nagihiko and Rima were sleeping peacefully together,their breathing perfectly synched. The door of the Royal Garden creaked open,slowly. The footfalls of a hooded figure began to echo softly through out the moon-lit greenhouse. He smirked and revealed his true identity._

_He had brunette-colored hair and a pierced ear. His emerald-green eyes glittered mischievously._

_"Pmft!"Kukai stifled his chuckles as he picked Rima up from of her chair,bridal-style._

_He lied her gently onto the cement and then Kukai tipped Nagihiko's chair,causing him to slide onto the concrete flooring in a heap. _

_"Mou,Rima...That hurts,'Nagihiko mumbled,stretching himself out._

_Kukai let out a loud chuckle and then quieted himself. He then rested Rima's head on Nagihiko's chest and he smirked to himself._

_"This will surely get them together!"Kukai began to rub his hands together,which was actually rather out of character,"Now to get my game on for Idol Utau.'_

_**{ My poll is over! Results will posted at the end of the chapter! }**_

**xXx_Back To The Present_xXx**

"Mmmmm,so soft,"Rima said,unconsciously inhaling the scent of Nagihiko's cologne,"Smells good."

Nagihiko chuckled and then picked Rima up. He sat her in her chair and then walked out of the Royal Garden. Then he went to the Home Etc. classroom to use the stove. Real creative,I know. He came back with two mugs,filled to the brim with hot chocolate.

"Wake up,Rima-chan!"Nagihiko smiled,cheerfully.

Rima mumbled something and opened her eyes. She blinked and yawned in a cutesy sort of way. Nagihiko blushed,remembering that her head had been on his chest.

"Good morning,Nagihiko...Wait! Why am I in the Royal Garden?"she asked,jumping to her feet.

"We were stargazing together,remember?"Nagihiko prompted.

"Whatever...Is that for me?"Rima asked,eying on of the two mugs.

"Yes,take one...,"Nagihiko said,waiting patiently.

"Okay,thanks...,"Rima sighed.

**{ Sorry about Rima's OOCness! }**

She quickly downed the warm beverage and wiped her mouth daintily. Nagihiko quietly observed,taking tiny sips of his hot chocolate.

"Is it okay,Rima?"he asked.

"Actually,it's more than good...What mix did you use?"Rima replied.

"None...I used a recipe the family housekeeper,Baaya,taught me...,"Nagihiko sipped the final drops of hot chocolate.

"Oh,"Rima smiled.

She gave Nagihiko a brief hug and a 'thank you' and then ran off. With her cheeks bright and eyes happy,she burst into the dorm room.

"Hey everyone!"she greeted.

"Have fun stargazing?"Amu asked as she tossed a couple of high heels out of the closet.

"Yeah,wait! Were you stalking me?"Rima asked,good mood dampened.

"No,that's too much work...We had Kukai stalk for us,"Utau shrugged,examining her newly painted finger nails.

"Stalker wannabes,"Rima said as she flopped on her bed.

"Thank you,"Kusukusu smiled as she flipped through her gag manga,"NOOOOOO!"

She fell out of her bed,twitching. She then got off the floor angrily and began to search throughout her wallet.

"This is a defected manga!"she shouted,"Where did I put the receipt?"

She did not find it within the ever-growing pile of receipts on her bed. Utau carelessly picked one up,"YOU SPENT ALL OF MY POCKET MONEY ON POCKY!"

"No,Yaya told me to keep the receipt. But yeah,we did,"Kusukusu smirked.

Rima yawned and pressed a button on her laptop. She took out a controller similar to a GameCube controller and pressed a button on it as well.

"Anyone want to play online Paper Mario:The Thousand Year Door?"she asked.

"No thanks,"Amu shrugged,"I'm cleaning out the closet."

"No,you're not. But if you do,can you try to find my kickin' boots?"Kusukusu asked,"'Cause I want to use them to kick Kirishima."

"Why?"asked Rima as she began to play the beginning part of Paper Mario:The Thousand Year Door,"Die you!"

"He was trying to flirt with me,"Kusukusu snapped,"after _he_ broke my heart!"

"..."Everyone stared at her.

"You know what?"she asked,"I'm just going to shut up now."

She turned around to continue to riffle through her pile of receipts,"No...No...Utau? Why do I have a concert pass in here?"

"I dunno...Everything has gone crazy,my career is in ruins. After Sanjou's Records was sued,Sanjou Yukari has been struggling. I've been singing in the park but that's it...,"Utau sighed.

"How'd Sanjou get sued?"Amu asked,holding a pair of cat ear headbands in her hands,"and what in the world are these?"

"Oh,those are mine!"Kusukusu announced,"I used them to cosplay as Ikuto on All Hallow's Eve!"

"You are one crazy chick,"Utau snorted,"Rima,scoot over! I want to try!"

Rima let her take control of the two-dimensional Mario and his partner,Goombella. She watched Utau struggle to fight a Paragoomba,'_What an amateur! Paragoombas are super easy!'_

"Ugh! This game is annoying!"Utau shoved the controller into Rima's hands.

"Yeah! I'm back!"Rima smirked.

She quickly conquered the prologue and advanced to the first chapter. She quickly aced the Petal Meadows and loudly protesting whenever Amu closed her laptop.

"How is that even possible? I mean,how are you playing a GameCube game on your laptop?"Amu asked.

"I don't know...But in Robotics,I met this smart girl,Jenni. We talked,she talked mostly about her boyfriend,Erik,and how he made GameCube games into computer games. She was kind of weird though,talking about 'Shugo Chara' and fan fictions."Rima shrugged,scowling as Amu shut down her laptop.

They spent the rest of the day in a similar fashion,Rima and Utau playing their Mario games and Kusukusu and Amu cleaning out the closet. At four-thirty,Rima stretched and shut down her laptop.

"Where you headin',Riri?"Kusukusu asked.

"I'm heading over to the Lovely Parfait place,"Rima smiled,"Nagihiko's treat."

"He likes you,you know,"Utau smirked,"Nady told me."

"We're just good friends,"Rima said,flailing her arms about,"This is total Amu junk."

"Sure,"Amu chuckled,"Hurtful!"

"Hey,where's the Lovely Parfait again?"Rima asked as she was getting change.

"The parfait shoppe is across the street,"Utau informed,"Hey,can I borrow Super Paper Mario?"

"Thanks and Utau?"Rima cocked her head.

"Mhm?"Utau 'hmmed.

"Don't delete my saved game,kay?"she said,walking out the door.

Rima was wearing a pair of denim shorts similar to those of the Vocaloid character,Kagamine Rin. Her top was a silver tank top with a long,over-sized open purple and blue button down shirt. She put her hair in a ponytail and pinned it up with a 'R'-shaped hairpin.

"Okay,Rima! It's time to put your game on!"she said,pumping her fists into the air.

She then calmed herself down and walked to the quaint,little parfait shoppe across the street. She could hear Rhythm's frantic shouts and began to sweatdrop. When she walked in,Nagihiko waved at her. He was wearing a black jacket and a pair of denim jeans. Underneath the jacket was a black t-shirt and on his head was a baseball cap.

"Oii Rima-chan!"he smiled,cutely.

She flushed immediately and looked away. Nagihiko let out a melodious chuckle and held out his hand. She shyly slipped her hand into his and he lead her to a quiet corner table.

"I'm so glad that you came,"he smiled,"but what would you like to order?"

"Well,I don't really know much about parfaits so I wouldn't know what to get,"she mumbled.

"What flavor do you like,Rima-chan?"he asked.

"...nilla,"she murmured.

"I'm sorry,but can you repeat that?"Nagihiko asked.

Rima blushed and scolded herself,'_You sound so out of character! You're suppose to be the ice queen but you've been like a little goodie-goodie! So friendly! It goes against your outer being!'_

"Rima-chan? Can you please repeat that?"Nagihiko repeated.

"I like vanilla,"she decided,"Thank you...Nagi..."

"You're welcome?"Nagihiko was confused,'_What's with the mood swing?'_

"You've helped me,"Rima whispered,"show my real self..."

She smiled and gave him a small hug. Nagihiko chuckled and hugged her back. Nagihiko quickly ordered their parfaits and while they waited,they talked to the bored waiter.

"My name is Fu-!"Nagihiko was cut off by the reddish-brown-haired boy.

"Your name is Fujisaki Nagihiko...and hers is Mashiro Rima,"The waiter smiled,"I'm Fuuyuki Kirishima."

"You look nothing like Kirishima! Kirishima is a tall,thirteen-year-old with dark brown hair!"Rima explained.

"Yeah,that's what everyone says. Some dude came up and stole my identity,"'Kirishima' shrugged,"I've been going to a public school called Sinclair Middle. My fake name is Harika Krishmas..."

He took out a driver's license and it indeed read,'Fuuyuki Kirishima.' His eyes were sad and his shoulders drooped.

"I'm sixteen and I'm in the eleventh grade,"Kirishima added,"The bastard pretending to be me failed so yeah..."

Rima and Nagihiko talked to Kirishima,trying to reassure him that he would get his identity back. He smiled and sheepishly went to the back to get their parfaits.

"Here you go,"Kirishima smiled,"It's on me,okay?"

"Yo Kris! Let's go,"shouted one of Kirishima's fellow co-workers.

"Okay! Bye,Nagihiko. Rima,"he walked off.

"That's sad,"Rima said,quietly,"To lose everything..."

"Mhm,we're going to try our best to help him,okay?"Nagihiko said,a determined fire in his eyes.

At that minute,Rhythm ran by,flipping Nagihiko somewhat over. He was screaming,pursued by his siblings.

"SCREW YOU TWO CHICKS!"Rhythm wailed.

Rima and Nagihiko sat at their table,eating their parfaits. Rhythm ran by,still screeching. They watched Rhythm scream and chuckled. Then,the parfait began to fly. The fake Fuuyuki Kirishima walked into the Lovely Parfait and he walked over their table.

"Hey baby,"Fake Kirishima chuckled.

"Go to (censored),"Rima snapped.

"Feisty,hmmmm?"Fake Kirishima licked his lips.

"(censored) you!"Rima shouted.

"Calm down,Rima-chan,"Nagihiko said,hugging Rima close.

She blushed while the imposter glowered angrily at them. Yeah,he was _really _pissed off.

"Who are you?"Rima asked.

"Fuuyuki Kirishima,"he smirked.

"Stop lying,"Rima demanded,"and why did you play Kitsu?"

"She was simply on my list,"Fake Kirishima chuckled,"She was stupid enough to believe my lies. She was my toy,a simple play thing."

"YOU JERK!"Rima cried,dumping her parfait on the imposter's head.

"Mou,Rima,did you really have to dump your parfait on me?"Kirishima groaned.

"Yes,I did,you(censored)hole! You(censored)deserve it!"Rima declared.

Both Nagihiko and the imposter were shocked by Rima's foul language. She smirked and flipped her hair.

"Yeah,I went there,"she chuckled.

"Why won't you just leave us alone?"Nagihiko asked.

"Because I want her,"The imposter smirked.

Rima looked mad,her eyes were flashing dangerously. Nagihiko angrily jumped at the fake Kirishima's throat,striking him blindly.

"You leave her alone!"Nagihiko shouted,striking the imposter's unprotected face.

"Get off me,you stupid man (censored)!"The imposter screeched.

He shoved Nagihiko to the ground to raise the fists that would strike. Nagihiko braced himself for the blow and closed his eyes. But Rhythm heaved the imposter off of his youngest sibling and his two sisters glared at him. Then,they all realized something. The imposter was...Kei.

"_Time to go to bed!"Rima smiled._

"_I DON'T WANNA! DON'T WANNA! DON'T WANNA! DON'T WANNA!"Kristen screamed,flailing her limbs about._

_Rima sighed and picked up her only daughter. Kristen was in tears,really not wanting to go to bed._

"_Stop crying,sweetheart...You can see cousin Hoshiko!"Rima soothed._

"_R-Really?"Kristen asked._

"_Really,"Rima smiled._

_

* * *

_

**Jenni:**Hey everyone! This is the end of the chapter! It's confusing,I know. Anyways,basically,Kei has been pretending to be Kirishima and Rima has found him out. Please review and yes,Temari's daughter's name is Hoshiko.

**Poll Results:**

Hoshina Utau-5

Fujisaki Nadeshiko-4

Yuiki Yaya-1


	14. Plaid Skirts Plus Rima? Not Good

**Becoming Fujisaki Rima**

**Jenni:**Hi everyone! How are you? It's been a while,huh? Unfortunately,my junk drive broke and I lost ALL of my fan fiction files. Ugh,so I have to rewrite this chapter ALL over again. In my opinion,this chapter seemed rushed...Anyways,it was very difficult to write this chapter for some odd reason...

**Disclaimer:**Where's Utau? Erm,I mean Rima? 'Cause I'm Fujisaki and I'm totally not Kukai pretending to be Fujisaki!

**Last Time:**Our favorite-or not-so favorite-heroine has recently discovered Kei's alias! Will Rima beat the (censored) out of Kei or will Kusukusu do it first? Keep on reading to find out!

* * *

**~:Chapter Thirteen-Dai 13****-shō**** :~**

**~:Plaid Skirts Plus Rima? Not Good-Lazy Again:~**

_"Bye Mama!"Kristen waved._

_"Bye Kristen,"Rima smiled._

_"Now,Kristen,did your mama finish the parfait battle?"Nadeshiko asked,taking her niece's hand._

_"Nope!"Kristen exclaimed._

_"Okay then,can I finish it?"Nadeshiko asked._

_"Yup,yup!"Kristen nodded._

Rima had just discovered Kirishima's real identity and she was P. I. S. S. E. D. She clenched her small fists and quickly armed herself with a fork.

"A fork?"snorted Kei,"What are you going to do? Stab me?"

There was a loud thud and Kei let out a pained screech,"You idiot! Why did you just stab me?"

"Don't make me drive a fork into your head,"Rima snapped,"You (censored) (censored) (censored)!"

"She's hot when she's mad,"Nagihiko mumbled.

Kei pulled the fork from the shallow wound in his palm and hissed with pain,"What kind of person does that?"

Rima opened her mouth to give Kei a snappish remark but he quickly gave her a warning look,"Don't answer that."

Nagihiko was quietly fuming in the nearby corner. With his back against the wall,he kicked the wall with the soles of his shoes. Though it didn't do very much,it did leave black streaks on the wall.

"Why did you steal Kirishima's identity?"Rima asked.

The atmosphere was very serious but was ruined when Rhythm tripped over Kei's outstretched leg. His two sisters tripped over their oldest brother who was sprawled on the floor.

"Owwww,"Rhythm whimpered as Temari 'accidentally' kicked him in the face.

"Ugh! Now my kimono dress will get all dirty!"Temari cried,"Who made Rhythm trip?"

Everyone shifted their gaze to Kei who began to squirm. Temari looked at Nadeshiko who nodded. The two sisters grabbed their beloved naginatas and began to swing at Kei.

"WAHHHHHHHH!"Kei cried.

Nagihiko had remained quiet and he shrugged when a person tapped his shoulder. He turned around to see a teenaged girl with black-colored hair. She was wearing a dark purple apron over a blue t-shirt and a pair of jeans. On her apron was name tag that read,'Ericka'.

"Um...Sir?"she fidgeted.

"Yes?"Nagihiko smiled.

"We are getting several complaints about loud noises,vandalism,and fan girl screams,"she said,"I'm going to have to ask you to lea-AH!"she screamed.

Kei had crashed right into her,knocking her to the ground. Ericka jumped up to her feet and promptly drop-kicked Kei.

"...mn it!"Kei swore.

Ericka then fled the scene and Kei began to run again. Rima and Nagihiko quickly ran out the door and hid in the bushes.

"Stop! Freeze!"A young,newbie policeman shouted as he burst through the double doors.

"Oh...crap,"Rima sighed,"We are so much trouble..."

"Keep your hands where I can see 'em!"said the newbie.

"...it, "Rhythm swore,"It's a newbie..."

**Xx'Xx_Time Skip_xX'xX**

"...mn,"Rhythm sighed,"At least one thing good came from this..."

"And that would be?"Rima asked.

"Kei got in _A LOT_of trouble!"Temari snorted.

"What happened?"Rima asked.

"Turns out he's robbed twelve different gas stations,gave two policemen concussions,and stole doughnuts from the fire station,"Nadeshiko shrugged.

"Whoa!"Nagihiko exclaimed,"He's crazy!"

Rima shuddered,'_That freak tried to grope me on the first day...Ugh!'_

Nadeshiko looked at Rima,sympathetically. Then she remembered something,"We have to hurry up! We've got dance practice! Why didn't Rhythm bring his car?"

"Because the school is _RIGHT ACROSS THE STREET_!"Rhythm roared.

They all ran from the aggravated big brother,leaving Rhythm to sulk and mutter underneath his breath. Rima and Nagihiko began to race,eyes never leaving the other's face. Then,when they got to school,Nagihiko smirked.

"I just ran across the street while carrying my older sister,"Nagihiko shrugged off his twin from his back,"I think I deserve a reward."

Rima flushed,knowing exactly what Nagihiko wanted. Nadeshiko stalked off behind a nearby shrub and turned on her iPhone's camcorder.

"Heh,I'm _sooo _going to put this on Facebook,"chuckled Nadeshiko.

Rima and Nagihiko smirked before disappearing around the corner. Nadeshiko frowned,"I just wasted the last of my battery life!"

"Good try,lil' sis,"Rhythm chuckled.

"Let's go,"Temari grabbed her older brother's ear.

"Ow! Ow! Temari!"Rhythm shouted as she dragged him off.

"They left me here,"Nadeshiko sighed.

Her good mood quickly changed but she instantly brightened up when Tadase walked by. Anyways,back to Rima and Nagihiko.

"I told you she was recording,"Nagihiko smiled.

Rima only smiled and kissed Nagihiko on the lips. Nagihiko was shocked,not kissing back. He finally regained his senses and kissed back. When they broke apart,Rima saw a blur of red wiz by.

"Oh no,"Rima muttered,"It's Saaya."

"Saaya?"Nagihiko asked.

His statement remained unanswered for Rima was gone. He could see two blurs,one blond while the other red. Nagihiko sighed and sat on the concrete stairs.

"Gotcha!"Rima declared.

Saaya was struggling,flailing her right arm about. Rima had grabbed her left arm and wasn't planning to let go without deleting the video clip.

"Give it,please,"Rima hissed.

"No!"Saaya shouted,"HELP! MASHIRO IS TRYING TO HIT ME! SHE SLAPPED ME! SHE HIT MEEEEEEEEEE!"

Nagihiko blinked and sighed,'_Ugh,can't even have a decent moment...'_

Rimawas now holding Saaya's cellphone and was hitting a series of buttons. There was a loud 'ding' and Rima smirked with satisfaction. She walked away and yelled over her shoulder,"C'mon Nagi! Time to go!"

Saaya growled,obviously angry. Nagihiko and Rima walked away,hand in hand. They stopped by Rima's dorm and she quickly changed into her Tinikling outfit. Nagihiko also changed. He changed into a white polo shirt and a pair of black jeans. He also considered tying his hair in a low ponytail.

"Don't...I don't think it would look good on you,"Rima shook her head,accidentally giving Nagihiko a faceful of blond curls.

"Okay then,"Nagihiko smiled.

They walked to gym and everyone else was already practicing. Nadeshiko stood up and announced,"Let's give the new 'Rimahiko' couple a hand!"

Everyone began to clap while both Nagihiko and Rima gave Nadeshiko death glares. Nadeshiko smiled sweetly before getting everyone's attention.

"Okay,Nayuta and Kuuta! Can you show Rima the steps for the third part?"she asked.

Nayuta and Kuuta assumed their rightful positions by the poles. Nayuta was at the bottom right while Kuuta was on the top left. Kusukusu and Rhythm began to clap the poles together. The two dancers began with four dips and then proceeded to transverse across poles by holding hands eight times. The dancers held hands as they preformed

"That looks hard,"Rima sighed,"Karai got lucky..."

The school's nurse had declared Karai's ankle sprained. He was to sit out in all sports and dances. He seemed happier now that he was to help Yaya. Everyone had decided that Tadase would replace Karai. Karai would participate in the Koreans foods group.

"I promise it won't be too hard,"Tadase reassured.

Rima rolled her eyes,she wasn't exactly ecstatic to hold hands with Tadase. She whispered to Nagihiko later that day,"I shouldn't have to do this...Holding hands with Tadase-ouji is your sister's job."

Kuuta and Nayuta finished the last hold-hand cross and had released their hands from the other's grip. Kuuta's hands returned to his hips whilst Nayuta's to her skirt. They bounced twice on one foot,turning around as they did so. They did eight back-to-back crossover and then bounced on one foot to do eight normal crossovers.

Then they brought their feet together and began to jump in-between the poles with their feet side-by-side. After seven of these,they did one more. Only that they jumped to the right. Then they switched.

"Now,it's your turn,"Nagihiko smirked,knowing that she was dreading holding hands with Tadase.

"Since you're so eager,why don't you do it with the little ouji-chan?"Rima smirked.

"Ouji? HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A PRINCE!"Tadase thundered.

"Nadeshiko! Control your-would-be husband!"Rima shouted.

Nadeshiko made a rather rude gesture at Rima and walked over to Tadase. She lead him out of the gym and came back briefly with an embarrassed Tadase.

"I think Nadeshiko and Tadase should dance together...Nadeshiko gets along with him and she maybe the only person he doesn't boss around...Maybe she can rid him of his king complex...,"Nagihiko suggested.

"I agree,"Temari nodded.

"Ditto!"-Nayuta.

"Definitely,"-Kuuta.

"That would be cool! Little Nady hooking up with Temari's boyfriend's little brother!"-Rhythm.

"Oooh! Purple and blond! Tadeshiko or Nadase?"-Rima.

"Yes! Finally! Tada-chan! Give Nady some fan service!"-Colin.

Smack!

Colin laid on the ground,eyes unfocused. He began to twitch and Rima silently buried him in a pile of clothing that she had found inside the locker rooms.

"C'mon,we all know Nagihiko wants to hold hands with Ri-ma!"Kusukusu singsonged.

"I don't care,"Ikuto shrugged,"Long as I win Amu..."

Smack!

Ikuto was suddenly dragged off into a corner by Utau. His eyes were just as unfocused as Colin's. Utau left Ikuto hallucinating about Amu.

"Amuuuuu,"Ikuto drawled.

"Let the little pri-king and the dancer dance together...I really don't care,"Utau shrugged.

"'Cause you wanna be with Kukai!"Rima smirked.

"Screw you,"Utau said.

_"Oh goodness...Those were fun times,"Nadeshiko sighed._

_"Nadeshiko? Kris?"Tadase walked into the room,his hands on the shoulders of a teenaged,purple-haired girl._

_"Kristy!"Hoshiko smiled._

_Hoshiko was a tall,slender thirteen-year-old. Her purple,shoulder-length hair was put up in a sloppy ponytail. Her bangs covered the right side of her face and she used a x-hair clip to keep it pinned up. She was wearing a light lavender-colored blouse and a pair of black skinny jeans._

_"Yes?"Nadeshiko raised an eyebrow at Tadase._

_"Kukai is calling,"Tadase said,smile fading,"He has bad news."_

_

* * *

_

**Nagihiko:**Jenni really shouldn't have just randomly put 'he has bad news'...Anyways,Jenni forgot to post this before...

* * *

**Age list:**

Hinamori Amu-12

Mashiro Rima-12

Hoshina Utau-14 **(Was on tour for one year and missed most of the sixth grade school year)**

Mashiro Kusukusu-14 **(Started school late)**

Fujisaki Temari-15

Fujisaki Nadeshiko-13 **(Skipped a grade)**

Hotori Tadase-13

Colin Bailey-13

Fujisaki Nagihiko-13

Fujisaki Rhythm-16

Hotori Kiseki-16

Souma Kukai-14 **(Same class as Nadeshiko)**

**

* * *

**

**Jenni:**It was really hard getting ages in...Probably because I didn't really think about it...I'm going to have a new poll up! Here's the question:

* * *

**For 'Becoming Fujisaki Rima',should I:**

**A)**Skip ahead to the last practice and have the Cultural Fest?

**B)**Should I skip the last practice and skip ahead to the Festival?  
**C)**Screw the dance and skip to vacation?

**-Personally,I think I'm going to do (A) because there are a few more steps that I need to describe or something...I don't think I can skip the last practice because Rima doesn't know all the steps yet...-**


	15. The Fourth Routine

Becoming Fujisaki Rima

**Colin:**Hey! How are you? Anyways, this chapter will be short...Please review!~

**Disclaimer:**_JenniXRhythmWantsToBeSexyBack does not own anything!_

**Last Time:**Kei was sent to reform school,Colin was smacked on the temple,and Ikuto got smacked on the cheeks. Nadeshiko and Tadase were slowly falling for each other. Here is the last practice!

* * *

**~:Chapter Fourteen-****Dai 14-shō:~**

**~:The Fourth Routine-****Rūchinfōsu:~**

_"WHAT?"Nadeshiko was distressed._

_"Kukai really needs to talk to you,"Tadase said._

_Hoshiko and Kristen looked at each other and Nadeshiko caught sight of their confused expressions. She gave Tadase a warning glance,but being somewhat dense,he didn't quite catch it._

_"Is there something wrong with Daddy?"Kristen asked._

_"N-no!"Tadase eventually caught on._

_"I'll be right back,okay?"Nadeshiko made out for the door,"Tadase,you tell them about the events of the last routine!"_

_"O-okay,"Tadase sighed._

_Hoshiko walked over to her father and put her arms around his neck. Tadase sighed once more and scrunched up his face,trying to recollect the events of the said-practice. _

_"We were all present in the gym,"Tadase began._

Two days later, Rima was standing in the gym,dressed in the proper tinikling attire. Nagihiko was standing across from her,smirking. To her right was Colin and Temari-the pole clappers-and Nadeshiko and Tadase-the dancers. To her left was Utau and Ikuto-pole tappers-and Nayuta and Kuuta.

"Once more,"Temari announced,"Kuuta,be careful! You nearly gave Nayuta a concussion!"

"Yes ma'am,"Kuuta growled,"Bossy..."

Nayuta was at the bottom right while Kuuta was at the top right. Utau and Ikuto began to tap the poles and Kuuta and Nayuta simultaneously performed four dips. Then began to the four crossovers-three for Nayuta. Afterward,came the four waltzes.

"That looks easy,"Rima commented.

"Well,see,"chuckled Nagihiko,catching Rima's arm and planting a light kiss on her cheek.

"You're pushing it,"Rima warned.

Nagihiko simply smiled. After the waltzes,came a new step:the pivot turn. Nayuta's hand was above her head while Kuuta held it. In the process,Nayuta was jumping in a circle twice. After turning once,she put her foot down on the right side and then turning to put her foot on the left side.

"Rimaaaa,"Nagihiko drawled,smiling.

"You do know that we all decided that you lost your gentleman's composure yesterday,right?"Rima asked.

Nagihiko fell silent. When the pivot turns were complete,the two children began to waltz four times. Then Nayuta began to pivot four times. The next step was eight waltzes-seven for Nayuta. Finally,Kuuta reached over the poles to grab Nayuta's left hand and began to switch himself to the other side. Once on the other side,Kuuta bowed while Nayuta curtseyed.

"Woohoo!"Rhythm shouted,"That was cool!"

**[ I fail at Rhythm... ]**

Nayuta's face was flushed and she quickly downed the bottle of water Rhythm tossed her. Kuuta wiped the sweat from his forehead and drank a bottle of Gatorade.

"...Kuuta,can I have a cookie?"Nayuta asked.

"Fine,"Kuuta handed her a cookie.

She quickly ate the cookie and smiled,"Me 'n' Ku-chan have homework! See you!"

Nayuta ran out of the gym with Kuuta in tow. He sighed,this was slowly becoming a pattern/

"Your turn,"Kusukusu smiled,cheerfully.

"Why am I here?"Ikuto asked in monotone.

"'CAUSE YOU MADE A COMMITMENT TO THIS PROJECT!"Temari hissed,"Now if you will..."

**ღXღXღXღ_Elsewhere_XღXღXღXღ**

"YAYA!"Amu screeched,"...mn...When I agreed to combining our two foods booth,I was hoping this would be a lot easier..."

Yaya had accidentally set the food on the stove on fire. Pepe was clinging to Yaya who was clinging to Kukai.

"KUKAIIIIIIII!"she wailed.

Amu sighed before quickly dousing the pan in the sink water. Kukai shook Yaya off his leg and began to prepare his Chinese orange chicken. Pepe and Yaya were supposed to assist him. Amu and Karai were preparing wonton soup.

"GYAAA! THE WATER IS BURNING!"Pepe screamed.

Karai turned off the stove and dumped the water in the sink. He sighed,'_They make this much harder than it is...'_

"This is going to be a longgggggggg day,"Amu and Karai sighed.

_"In the end,Yaya and Pepe accidenally set fire to the microwave...Amu had to call the fire department and they had to pay for the charred microwave,"Tadase sweatdropped._

_"Wowwww,"Hoshiko drawled._

_"Exactly,"Tadase blinked._

_"Does Aunt Yaya and Aunt Pepe still burn things?"Kristen asked._

_"Probably so,"Tadase answered._

* * *

**Jenni:**And in conclusion,Ikuto was plotting Temari's death and Amu and Karai were preparing to call the fire department. Woohoo! Oh,and to my readers who enjoy Kirby,there will be a new fan fiction up soon!


	16. Culture Festival

**Becoming Fujisaki Rima**

**Jenni:**Hey everyone! I'm really sorry about the last chapter and its entirety. So,I present to you the fifteenth chapter of BFR! Oh,and I forgot to add the little Kristen bit. So if you are curious what was wrong with Nagihiko,look back at the next chapter!

**Disclaimer:**Whaddya think?

**Last Time:**Yaya burnt food on the stove and Pepe burnt water. We left Nagihiko and Rima practicing the tinikling. Now it is the Culture Fest!

* * *

**~:Chapter Fifteenth-Dai 15-****shō:~**

**~:Culture Festival-****Bunka-sai:~**

"_WHAT?"Nadeshiko's voice could be heard from the master bedroom._

_Tadase bit his lip and distracted his two charges,"Okay! Do you want to hear about the Culture Festival?"_

"_Yes!"chorused Hosiko and Kristen._

After a week later,the Festival had finally arrived! Rima and her fellow tinikling dancers were practically trembling with anticipation. Amu and the foods group participants had declared their food edible. They ate the food that they made the week before and decided that it was good so they began to prepare the foods again.

"Amu! Where's my tinikling skirt?"Rima asked,almost frantically.

"I don't know! Utau,where is my button-down?"shouted Amu.

Utau sat on her bed-along with Kusukusu-dressed in a long,white blouse and a pair of skinny jeans. Kusukusu was dressed in a similar attire,only with a black and white bow pinned to the side.

"Amu,your blue and red-colored button-down is in the dresser,"Kusukusu yawned,lazily flipping through a gag manga.

"Thanks,Kusu!"Amu shouted.

A few minutes later,Amu came out of the closet wearing a blue and red button down shirt and a pair of white skinny jeans. Rima followed,wearing the tinikling attire.

"What are you suppose to be dressed as?"Rima asked.

"These are the colors of the Korean flag,right?"Amu asked.

"I think so,"Utau said,not looking up.

"Utau! Where's my brown boots?"Amu wailed.

"Don't know,"Utau answered,truthfully.

"Just wear your converse,"Kusukusu ordered.

"Fine!"Amu stormed off.

Rima began to fling shoes out of the closet and shouted,"UTAU! WHERE DID YOU PUT MY SILVER FLATS?"

**X X X X _Elsewhere_ X X X X**

"Kukai!"Nagihiko roared,"Don't trod on the tinikling poles!"

Nagihiko was stressed,severely worried about their performance. He was wearing a light violet barong-with a white t-shirt-and a pair of black slacks. He and Tadase were currently adjusting the cuffs of their pants to wear they were above the ankle.

"Tadase,roll your pants down...Nobody wants to see your little chicken legs,"Ikuto yawned.

In five minutes time,Tadase was chasing Ikuto around with a broom. Nagihiko was shouting and Kukai was lazily putting on his shirt that had a pattern similar to China's national flag.

"Don't make me,"Ikuto warned.

"...DON'T DO IT! DON'T MAKE IKUTO TAKE HIS SHIRT OFF! THE FAN GIRLS WILL KILL US!"Kukai pleaded.

Tadase sighed,Ikuto was indeed the said-hottest guy in school. He didn't want his personal belongings to be stolen. He put the broom down and began to riffle through the dressers.

"Ikuto! Keep your briefs out of my stuff!"Tadase shouted,tossing the offending clothing out of the window.

"Kyaaa! I have Ikuto-sama's briefs!"screamed Saaya.

The four teenagers began to sweatdrop and quickly closed the window. Ikuto covered his face with his hands and sighed,"...ing fan girls."

"Language,"Nagihiko said,tossing Ikuto a bag of chips.

"Screw you,"Ikuto sighed.

❤**X❤X_TimeSkip_X❤X❤**

Around twelve 'o' clock,Rima was standing uncomfortably with Nagihiko. They were watching a traditional Filipino dance,the bangko. The bangko consisted of three benches and two dancers. It was actually Kukai and Utau dancing though. They had secretly planned the dance.

"Ohhhh!"The crowd mumbled.

Utau and Kukai had jumped from their perch on the first bench and Ikuto and one of his friends picked up the bench in question. They placed the bench on the two other benches and Kukai escorted Utau to the top. Ikuto and his friend held onto the top bench's legs to make sure that they wouldn't fall.

"Ohhhhhh!"exclaimed the crowd.

Utau had jumped from one side to the other. At the end,they stopped at the top and posed. Kukai helped Utau down but nearly fell. Everyone held their breath but exhaled when Kukai regained his balance. Utau had changed from her blouse and jeans to a outfit similar to Rima's own. Kukai was wearing a a white button-down shirt and a pair of black slacks.

"Wow!"Yaya shouted,"Utau-chi and Kukai-kun did awesome!"

Utau smiled,leaving to change. Kukai followed,towing two large duffel bags. Principal Amakawa Tsukasa-the supposed MC-walked towards the stage.

"So,did everyone enjoy the bangko?"he asked,"Once again,it was danced by Tsukiyomi Utau and Souma Kukai!"

The crowd applauded and began to chat amongst themselves. Rima and Nagihiko made their way towards Amu's stand. She and Karai were scrambling about,handing out samples. Next to them was Kukai's foods stand and he and the girls were also quickly handing out samples.

"Hey guys,"Nagihiko smiled.

Amu managed a brief 'hello' before nearly getting strangled by Saaya. She handed Saaya a sample of the orange chicken.

"Jeez! Saaya,one sample per student!"Amu shouted,"Ikuto!"

Ikuto was standing nearby,eating a bowl of Amu's wonton soup. She had probably slipped something in it-catnip?-but he still liked it.

"What?"Ikuto asked,"Ichigo-chan?"

Amu blushed slightly before gesturing towards Saaya. Ikuto finished his soup and tossed It into the wastebasket. He walked over to Saaya and reluctantly began to talk to her.

'_Thank Kami-sama that my boyfriend happens to be the hottest guy in school,'_Amu gloated.

About ten minutes later,Tsukasa was on the stage again. He smiled,causing one of the teachers to swoon. Everyone looked at the teacher,who silently disappeared.

"Okay,now presenting the tinikling,"Tsukasa shouted,"danced by the Fujisaki siblings,Mashiro Rima,Kusanagi Nayuta,Kimura Kuuta,and my own nephew,Hotori Tadase!"

Ikuto and the rest of the pole clappers put the poles in position and sat there,waiting. Rima and the dancers assumed the appropriate positions and Temari started the music.

'_One,two,three...Crossover! One,two,three! Waltz! One, two, three, four, five, six , seven!'_Rima counted,'_One,two,three,four! Dip! One,two,three,four! Crossover! One,two,three,four! One-foot switch! One,two,three,four! Switch!'_

Rima continued to count out the steps,but then she stumbled. She missed a step,throwing Nagihiko off balance. Kusukusu began to count the steps underneath her breath,helping the twosome recover. At the end,Rima had stumbled twice,once throwing Nagihiko off balance.

"Are you okay?"Nagihiko asked.

"I'm fine,"Rima murmured.

"Good,"Nagihiko smiled.

"And that was the tinikling Fujisaki-style!"Tsukasa clapped.

Nagihiko escorted Rima off of the stage and Rima left to change. When she returned,she was wearing a red Aeropostale shirt and purple arm warmers. She was also wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a pair of black boots.

"I'm off to help Amu,"Rima smirked,"Extra credit,see?"

Nagihiko smiled and walked off. He and his siblings had a few more dances to perform so he would have to stay a little longer.

"Now the Fujisaki sisters will perform Japan's traditional dance!"Tsukasa shouted.

Nagihiko quickly ran up to his dorm,along with Rhyhm to change into his kimono. Nagihiko's kimono was blue with a golden-colored cherry blossom. There was a violet ribbon on the back.

"Hair?"Rhythm asked.

Nagihiko grunted,tying his hair up in a sleek ponytail. Rhythm angrily removed his beanie and tied his own purple locks in a ponytail. His kimono was black with red flowers.

"He better double our pay,"Nagihiko grumbled,"I spent half of my life as Nadeshiko...I would enjoy being myself for once..."

"I know,"Rhythm ushered his brother over to the gym.

They sulkily trudged into the gym,guys snickering. The best part was that nobody would know that it was actually two guys.

"Introducing Fujisaki Nadeshiko!"Nagihiko smiled,cocking his head in a similar fashion to his sister,"and Fujisaki Temari!"

Rhythm nodded to the crowd,smiling. The real Temari and Nadeshiko were hiding behind the stage,smirking gleefully.

"So going to use blackmail,"Nadeshiko smirked.

Tsukasa walked off the stage and the lyrics of Hana Tegami rang throughout the cramped gym. Rhythm and Nagihiko stepped onto the stage,both holding a fan. Their movements were fluid and gracefully. As soon as the music changed,Tsukasa signaled the smoke machines to turn on.

"Tag!"Nagihiko whispered.

Rima was watching intently,along with the others. Nadeshiko and Temari appeared,both wearing matching violet-colored kimono dresses. Nagihiko and Rhythm shrugged off the kimonos,revealing a blue button-down shirt and a pair of jeans.

"WHAT?"shouted Rima,"That was Nagihiko!"

Rima had figured out who was dancing. Nagihiko and Rhythm were behind the two Fujisaki sisters. She grabbed her bag and smiled,"Should've known..."

As soon as the dance was over,the students began to stream out of the gym. Nagihiko grabbed Rima's hand and he lead her out of the school.

"Where are we going?"Rima asked.

"Somewhere secret,"Nagihiko winked.

He broke into a jog,which became a run. Rima felt herself being dragged behind Nagihiko.

'_Curse my freakish shortness,'_she thought.

"Nagihiko! Slow down!"Rima panted.

"No,run faster!"Nagihiko smirked.

"C'mon,Rima-chan,"Nagihiko smiled,grabbing her hand.

"Where are we going?"Rima asked.

Nagihiko only smiled and ran faster. Rima began to pant but continued to run. Nagihiko ran to a small little forest path and they began to walk slower.

"Where are we?"Rima demanded.

"You'll see,"Nagihiko chuckled.

They walked a little further and stopped once a large cherry blossom tree came in sight.

"This is the Yume no tsurī,"Nagihiko murmured.

"The Tree of Dreams,"Rima translated.

Nagihiko lead Rima towards the tree and sat down. Rima sat down next to him and he smiled once again.

"Why do you always smile?"Rima asked.

"I don't really know,"Nagihiko admitted,"but I always find myself happier when you are nearby."

Rima blushed and then buried her face in Nagihiko's shoulder so he wouldn't see her pink-tinted cheeks. Nagihiko laughed and ruffled her hair.

"Stoppit!"she protested.

"Nu-uh,"Nagihiko said,"Look at me,please."

Rima smiled at Nagihiko and stared into his serious,brown-colored eyes. Nagihiko grabbed a strand of Rima's golden locks and began to twirl it between his fingers.

"Rima,will you please go out me?"Nagihiko asked.

_"LOVEY-DOVEY MOMENT!"Kristen and Hoshiko screamed,happily._

_"Shhhhh,"Tadase hissed,"Nadeshiko is on the phone!"_

_"SO! IT WAS SO LOVEY-DOVEY!"_

_"KEEP IT DOWN! I AM ON THE PHONE HERE!"Nadeshiko chunked a shoe at Tadase's head._

_

* * *

_**Jenni:**BWAHAHAHA! CLIFFHANGER! I'M SO EVIL! Anyways,I hope you liked this chapter! Please review! Bye!


	17. Aren't We Already?

**Becoming Fujisaki Rima**

**Jenni: **Hullo! How is everyone? Sorry about the extremely late update, I've had a lot of stupid school projects and homework. Ugh, I hate aliens and their entirety. Well, I'm only saying that because I have to write a five paragraph essay on an "invented alien". Whoop-de-fricking-do...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it, Peach-Pit does.

**Last Time: **It was the Cultural Festival! The Tinikling was a sucess and Rima saw a little of the Fujisaki Dance Spirit! Nagihiko took Rima to a beautiful sakura tree and has asked her to be his girlfriend? Will Rima say yes or will she decline politely?

* * *

**~: Chapter Sixteen- Dai 16-shō:~**

**~: Aren't We Already?- ****Wareware wa mada hiraite inai?:~**

_"Oh my gosh, I'm dying! Dad, what happened next?" screamed Hoshiko. "Tell me!"_

_"Calm down, sweetheart," Tadase smiled, though it appeared to be slightly grim. "This is what happened that night. The __only reason Nadeshiko and I know about this is because we were watching from the bushes."_

Rima stared at Nagihiko, a half-smile etching itself upon her face. She gave him a look of confusion before asking, "Aren't we already?"

"I suppose so," Nagihiko smiled, planting a kiss on her lips. "You're so clueless sometimes."

"That's mean," Rima fake-pouted, "Nagihiko!"

She tackled him, knocking him to the ground, "Mou, Rimaaaa!"

"I love you too," smiled Rima.

"Good thing summer break is coming up! Maybe you can join me at the Fujisaki manor!" Nagihiko said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"I can't, I'm to help out at the Bailey Household," Rima sighed. "Maybe you can talk them out of it."

"I'm sure Mr and Mrs. Bailey would like to have some alone time to themselves," he chuckled, "If you want to, I can invite everyone over."

"That would be wonderful, Nagi," she said, burying her face in his chest.

They remained sitting underneath the beautiful tree, watching the stars twinkle merrily in the dark skies of Japan.

**-: Major Time Skip :-**

Rima and her friends had finished their end-of-the-term exams. Rima was packing her clothing, her gag mangas, and her many small trinkets.

"Man! I can't believe the Fujisaki siblings have invited us to their manor!" exclaimed Amu.

"Mom said Ikuto and me can go! What did your mom say, Kusu?" asked Utau excitedly.

"Actually, Rhythm and I are going to America for vacation," admitted Kusukusu. "We're visiting his aunt, Aranesa."

"Really? How interesting!" Amu commented.

"So, are you going Rima?" asked her blond pig-tailed friend.

"Yes, on the conditions that I watch Colin," Rima confirmed. "I think it's horrible that I have to watch my foster sibling while on vacation with my boyfriend. Luckily, Kristen is going to camp."

"When are we leaving anyways?" asked Amu.

"Rhythm told me that you will go home first to receive enough clothing to last for the whole break. She'll send Temari to pick you all up tomorrow. Ikuto will also help out. Make sure that you bring your own money, Fujisaki-san has told me that you might go to the Fujisaki condo in the Shirahama beach," Kusukusu smiled.

"Awesome!" squealed Amu, "I can't wait to show off my bikini!"

"Amuuuuuuuuuu!"

The four girls made their way to the front of the school, lugging their belongings behind them. They met the others in front of the Royal Garden, conversing happily. Nagihiko planted a kiss on Rima's cheek when he saw her and then gave her a good, old-fashioned snogging.

"Bye Riri-koi!" he smirked, "I'll be seeing you tomorrow."

Kusukusu and Rhythm drove off shortly after Nagihiko and his two other siblings had left. Colin and Rima watched as their many friends departed.

"Bye Rima! Bye Colin," waved Amu, the last person to leave.

Jared Bailey arrived long after nine 'o' clock PM, surprised to see that Rima and Colin were the only two students still at the school.

"Sorry kids. Kathy had to go to the orthodontist," sheepishly smiled Jared, "before you lot go on vacation."

Rima and Colin clambered into Jared's truck and promptly fell asleep. By the time they had returned home, it was already eleven. Rima grabbed her duffel bags and stormed off into her bedroom.

"'Night!" she shouted, secretly beginning to throw several different pieces of clothing into her many duffel bags.

"How much money do I have in my wallet, hmm?" Rima murmured, quickly counting. "Wow, I'm surprised. I thought I had a lot less money than that..."

After confirming that she had packed everything that she would need, Rima shoved her luggage into a corner and fell asleep.

**-: The Next Day :-**

"Rima! Rima! Rima! Rimaaaaaaaa," screamed Katherine, bouncing up and down excitedly. "Wake up! Fujisaki-san called, she's sending a girl named Temari over to pick you up around noon!"

"Go away," Rima groaned, sleepily burrowing underneath her covers. "I'm sleeping."

Kristen reached over and seized Rima's pillow. Rima's eyes flew open and she growled angrily at her foster sister. "Good lord, Kathy! Can't 'cha see I'm trying to sleep?"

"But sis, it's almost eleven-thirty," Katherine informed.

"Get out! I've got to shower!" Rima ran into her washroom, "COLIN! GET OUT OF HERE!"

A shirtless Colin was then promptly thrown out of the faculties, landing on his face. He let out a muffled cry of pain and then walked into his bedroom, growling. Rima quickly showered and then threw on a blue and black-striped cardigan over a pink tank top and a pair of torn denim slacks.

"Kathy! Did you take my black bow with the white stitching?" asked Rima as she quickly ran a hand through her long blond tresses.

"No! It's in the drawer," was Katherine's reply.

Rima picked up the large bow and pinned it to the side. She looked in the mirror and smiled, "Perfect."

She walked out of the washroom and returned to her bedroom. She began to lug her luggage towards the front door and left it beside Colin and Katherine's luggage. Nagihiko had suggested that Katherine could go to summer camp with Yaya, Pepe, and Karai. Colin would join Rima at the manor for at least a month before he would return home.

"Good morning, Rima," smiled Julianne, "Are you hungry?"

"Er, no ma'am," Rima smiled back, "Did you make sure to give Colin emergency money?"

"No, thank you for reminding me, dear," Julianne then walked towards Colin's bedroom. "Cole, open up please. It's mum."

She went inside the bedroom and Rima went to the den. She began to flip through the yellowed pages of her favorite gag manga.

_"Mama! Can I get it?"_ _shouted a seven-year-old Rima._ "_Please! Can I get this manga?"_

_"Not today," sighed Mashiro Miho, "I'm sorry Rima-chan."_

_"Please, Mama? Pretty please?" asked the Lolita-clad girl. "Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeee?"_

_"Okay, Rima. But you can't tell Papa, okay?" sighed Miho._

_"Thank you, Mama! I love you!" Rima gave her mother a big hug._

_"I love you too," Miho crouched down to pick up her little girl, "and I always will."_

Rima sighed, lost in thought. She didn't even hear the knock that came from the front door. She didn't even blink when Temari and Nagihiko were welcomed inside.

"Riri-koi" Two warm hands cupped her face, "Time to go!"

"Hey Nagi," she smiled, tucking her manga into her purse. "Is it time to go?"

"Yes, Rima," he chuckled, "Are you ready?"

"Yup, who's riding with us?" asked Rima as she gave a hug to her foster parents and sister.

"Kukai, Utau, Nagihiko, you, Colin, and myself," listed Temari, "We should leave now. Mother will not be pleased if we are late. Thank you, Mr and Mrs. Bailey, for allowing Colin and Rima to stay with us this summer. Let's go, kids."

"Bye," Colin and Rima said as they were ushered out the front door.

"Get in," Temari sighed.

Rima and Nagihiko slid into the back of Temari's car, greeting Utau and Kukai. The competitive couple greeted the two in between kisses.

"Hey," was Kukai's short greeting.

"Yick," Colin grunted from the front.

Colin was sitting shotgun; Rima, Nagihiko, Kukai, and Utau were in the back. Rima raised an eyebrow at Kukai and Utau, "How are we not getting pulled over because of those two?"

Utau was perched on Kukai's lap, happily snogging him. Luckily the roof was high or else they would appear to be _very_ awkward.

"Tinted windows," Nagihiko answered. "Mother doesn't appreciate creepers looking inside the windows while she drives by."

"Oh...," Rima said, lips making a perfect 'o'.

The first thing they saw when the six arrived at the Fujisaki manor was a screaming Amu. She was throwing random objects at Ikuto, who was avoiding the objects with his superb cat-like reflexes.

"IKUTO! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! I'M KILLED YOU!" she roared.

"What did I do?" he asked, a chuckle escaping his lips.

"Let me think, hmmmm," mock-wondered Amu, "You tried to get into my shirt while you were kissing me?"

"How many times do I have to tell you that I tripped?" Ikuto protested, a pleading look on his face.

"I don't care!" Amu said, "Ikuto, we are over!"

"W-What?" Ikuto's jaw fell open, "Y-You're breaking up with me?"

"Y-Yes!" Amu bawled, running towards Nadeshiko and Utau.

"N-No," Ikuto said, eyes now full of hurt, "D-Don't."

"Too late," Amu whispered, "You're too late..."

_"Oh Tadase!" Nadeshiko said, "I can't believe it!"_

_"What's wrong?" Kristen asked, "Did something happen to Daddy?"_

_"Kristen, I don't know how to tell you this , but...," Nadeshiko trailed off._

_"Your Papa has been shot," Tadase said. "He was at a jewelry store and there was a robbery. He tried to stop the thieves and was shot in the back. Your Mama is flying down to America to see at this very moment."_

_"Uncle Nagi was **shot**?" Hoshiko asked, her lips trembling._

_Kristen burst into tears, burying her face in Tadase's chest. He gave her a hug, awkwardly trying to soothe her. Nadeshiko walked over to the sobbing child and picking her up, rescuing Tadase from further embarrassment._

_"So, you're going to stay here with us and occasionally with Aunt Kusu and Uncle Rhythm," whispered Nadeshiko._

_"O-Okay," cried Kristen._

* * *

**Rima:** S-Shot? Jenni! I swear if Nagihiko dies, I'm going to tear your heart out! Please review! Favorite! Suscribe! And review again!


	18. Fujisaki Nina

Becoming Fujisaki Rima

**Kusukusu:** Hullo! This is the seventeenth chapter of BFR! Thank you everyone who has reviewed! Jenni is absolutely ecstatic that she has over seventy reviews! So, like many author's, there will be award for the hundredth reward. The winner will receive an one-shot about any Shugo Chara character!

**Warning:** I found this chapter rather dull...It seems rather repetitive. But the next chapter will probably be more exciting and quite frankly, more interesting!

**Disclaimer:** Jenni doesn't own Shugo Chara, Peach-Pit does!

**Last Time:** Rima and her friends are going to spend their summer vacation with Fujisaki family! But disaster strikes as soon as they arrive at the manor! Are Ikuto and Amu through for good?

* * *

**~:Chapter Seventeen-Dai 17-shō:~**

**~: Fujisaki Nina- Still Too Lazy :~**

_"Shush Kristen," murmured Nadeshiko, rubbing Kristen's back comfortingly._

_The child was sobbing uncontrollably, tears pouring down her cheeks. Tadase stood awkwardly next to them, still somewhat awkward around children other than his own._

_"Would you like me to tell you what happens next?" he finally offered._

_"Y-Yes please," she gasped._

An elegant purple-haired woman came walking towards the teenage children, followed by the family servant, Baaya.

"Nagihiko, what is going on?" she asked calmly.

Before Nagihiko could answer, Amu began to scream,

"That disgusting filth tried to get into my pants!"

"Is that true?" asked the woman.

"No," Ikuto murmured, "It was an accident."

"No it wasn't!" Amu screamed. "I hate you, Tsukiyomi Ikuto! I hate you! I _hate_ you!"

The normally-playful blue-haired teenager collapsed, a strange noise that greatly resembled a strangle sob ripped its way out of his throat. Amu was red-faced, tears pouring down her face.

"I'm sorry to take up your time," he said, his voice tight and controlled. "I will take my leave now."

Ikuto quickly drove off and Rima could easily locate the pain that was flashing in his cerulean blue-colored eyes.

"Oh dear," Baaya said, "Shall I call Tsukiyomi-san informing him of his son's return?"

"Yes please, Baaya-san," said the woman of the Fujisaki Household.

Baaya returned to the house, leaving Fujisaki-san in charge. First, she sent Nagihiko inside with all of the remaining teenagers with the exception of Amu.

"Do you remember what my name is, dear?" she asked.

"N-No ma'am," she sniffled.

"I am the Fujisaki siblings' mother, Fujisaki Nina," she said, "but please call me Nina."

"Nina-sama, I'm sorry to cause you so much trouble," Amu apologized.

"Hinamori, dear, you aren't causing any trouble. I've gone through this several times. Temari has had these moments and so has Nadeshiko. Even Rhythm has had his moments," Nina assured.

"I can't believe that I hurt him like that," Amu sighed. "It's the second time I've hurt him. He doesn't deserve that."

"You seemed to be already stressed," commented the purple-haired woman. "Is it something you would to talk about?"

"Y-Yes," Amu decided. "My little sister has developed lung cancer."

Images of a small lively brown-haired girl flashed before Nina's eyes. She could remember seeing the little girl with Amu, always cheerful.

"That's terrible," she murmured.

Amu let out a strangled wail and buried her face in her hands. Nina embraced the girl, stroking her hair while murmuring words of comfort. As soon as Amu calmed, she was lead into the manor and was escorted into her guest bedroom by Rima and Nagihiko.

"Are you okay, Amu?" asked Rima.

"Mhmm," Amu said, not trusting herself to speak.

The two left Amu to make herself comfortable. She unrolled the futon that Baaya had left inside the room and laid on it. She quietly began to muse.

_'Two years ago, Ami had grown deathly sick. She began to make frequent visits to many hospitals until she had became so ill that she had became permanently bedridden. Her beautiful brown hair disappeared and she became frail and pale.'_

Amu stood up and decided to change. She chose a black long-sleeved dress and a pair of gray and black-striped knee socks. She also had a green ribbon around her neck and a pair of black boots.

**[ Link: **_**Chapter Seventeen; Amu's Outfit 1**_** ]**

She put a portion of her bubblegum pink hair in a side bun and applied a thin layer of make-up. Amu made her way into the next to her own and opened the door to see Nagihiko and Rima in a hot snogging succession. She quietly closed the door, face red.

"My bad," she whispered.

She continued down the hallway and stopped in front of the room that she had deemed Utau's. She precariously knocked on the door and Amu heard a muffled 'enter'.

"Hello Amu-chan!" Tadase smiled. "Do you need anything?"

"S-Sorry Tadase! I didn't mean to intrude!" she flushed.

"I suppose that you are still feeling rather upset about your argument with Ikuto-niisan," he mused. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I guess," Amu shrugged. "You've probably notice that I've been a bit stressed lately."

"Mhmmm."

"And I've been rather short-tempered...,"she admitted.

"May I ask why?"

"Remember my little sister, Ami?"

Tadase nodded, "Yes. She's the sweet brown-haired little girl, correct?"

"She used too," Amu sighed. "We have recently found out that Ami has lung cancer and we have been struggling to pay for her hospital bills."

"That's horrible," Tadase said, giving her a comforting hug. "Is Ami getting worse?"

"...no," Amu whispered. "She is easily tired and eats very little."

Tadase said nothing, only making small attempts at comfort. Amu felt better after talking to Tadase and left him two hours later. The small group of teenagers decided to head outside and found themselves having a fierce match of soccer.

"Oi! Kukai! That's unfair," Colin protested when Kukai made a goal.

"One to zero!" called Tadase, who was referee.

Amu stole the ball from the brunette and quickly scored a goal to even the two teams up. Amu, Utau, Rima, and Colin were on one team while Kukai, Nagihiko, Nadeshiko, and Temari were on the other.

"One to one!"

"My team is going to win this game!" Utau smirked as she stole the ball.

"Nu-uh!" Kukai accepted her implied challenge.

Soon it was only Kukai and Utau. The score was seventeen to seventeen. Their teammates were lying on the ground, halfheartedly cheering.

"Eighteen to seventeen! Utau's team wins," Tadase announced.

"What! The game's not even over yet!" Kukai protested.

"Yes it is!" Tadase growled.

"Who died and made you king of 'the game's over'?" Kukai snapped.

"Young Masters and Mistresses! Supper is waiting," Baaya called from inside of the manor.

The weary teenagers trudged dutifully into the dinning room and immediately began to eat. Nina and Baaya watched with amusement when Rima stole Nagihiko's meat from his platter and unceremoniously shoved it into her mouth.

"Hwa! I win," she declared through a mouthful of food.

"No fair!" Nagihiko pouted.

"All's fair in love and war," she smirked.

"(Censored) you and your stupid quotes," Nagihiko muttered.

"Nagihiko-kun! Language!" Nina said, flicking her son in the back of the head.

"Owwwww!"

"Get over it, Purplehead."

"Mou Rimaaaaa!

_"What!" Hoshiko nearly screeched. "This part was really boring!"_

_"Zzzzzzz," Kristen softly snored._

_"She's asleep," declared Hoshiko._

_"'Hiko-chan, would you like to have a sleepover tomorrow?" Nadeshiko asked, hoping to have something to occupy herself from the fact that her twin brother was in a hospital the Lord knows how many miles away._

_"Yes!"_

_"I don't get a say in this...?" Tadase sighed._

_"No, you don't!" Hoshiko smirked._

_

* * *

_

**Jenni: **This chapter sucked...Anyways, it appears that Ami has cancer and is hovering on the brink of death. But alas, there will probably be more Amuto in the next chapter, along with a little more information on Ami's illness! Please review!


	19. Fluffy Moments

**Becoming Fujisaki Rima**

**Jenni:** Hullo! It's me, Jenni, encase you've forgotten! I'm so sorry about the late update! I had to finish my alien project and now I have to build a hobo-hut...My school projects are strange, I know...Anyways, I am attempting at a new style of writing for the next couple of chapters. This chapter is written in diary form from the perspective of Mashiro Rima. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Jenni does not own the Shugo Chara franchise!

**Last time:** Amu and Nagihiko's mum had a talk. We also found that Ami had developed lung cancer! Will Amu and Ikuto get back together?

* * *

**~: Chapter Eighteen- Dai 18-sh****ō ****:~**

**~: Fluffy Moments- Fuwafuwa mama :~**

_Kristen aimlessly wandered throughout the Hotori mansion. Uncle Tadase and Aunt Nadeshiko were sound asleep and Hoshiko was curled up on the futon. It was about twelve AM and she had awaken courtesy of an upset stomach._

_Coming across a unfamiliar room, she slowly pried the door open. With a quiet creak, a light layer of dust rose into the air. It had obvious been closed for a very long time. Kristen walked into the room, carefully avoiding rousing anymore dust._

_Noticing a small clear storage box, Kristen opened it to find two journals. She excited grabbed them when she noticed the name "Mashiro Rima" written inside of the cover of both books._

_Kristen gathered the books in her arms and brought them to her room. Turning on a small reading lamp, she opened a violet-colored book..._

* * *

_June 1_

**Dear Journal,**

**My name is Mashiro Rima and I am eleven years of age. I am currently residing with the Fujisaki family. The Fujisaki family consists of Nina, the lady of the Household; Temari and Rhythm, the oldest of the Fujisaki siblings and only a year apart; and Nagihiko and Nadeshiko, the twins. Rhythm had left with my cousin, Kusukusu, for America. Temari would also be leaving shortly with her boyfriend to go on a romantic vacation at the Fujisaki condo. Anyways, I am not alone here at the Fujisaki manor, my friends- Hinamori Amu, Hotori Tadase, Souma Kukai, and Tsukiyomi Utau- are here as well. I guess I should probably write about my first day here so here it is...**

* * *

Futsuri yuki kisetsu wa itsumo...

I angrily turned off the alarm on my iPod Touch and stormed out of my room in search of the washroom. In my morning grogginess, I quickly became lost and began to wonder aimlessly throughout the many long corridors of the manor.

"Good morning, Young Mistress," greeted Baaya quietly.

I squeaked with surprise and spun around on my heel to face Baaya. The old woman was holding a tray and it was laden with food.

"Good morning," I smiled. "Could you please help me?"

"Of course," Baaya said.

"Could you please direct me towards the washroom?" I asked.

After Baaya gave me the directions towards the restroom, I grabbed a blue Aeropostale polo shirt and a pair of black jeans and began to beeline towards the washroom. Thirty minutes later, I walked towards my bedroom and began to riffle through my many hair accessories. I chose a blue hair bow and put my hair up into a _long_ ponytail.

I crept into Nagihiko's room and blinked several times at how _clean_ it was. Nagihiko laid sprawled on a blue duvet-covered bed, his hair pooling around his sleeping face. I poked Nagihiko's cheek a few times and giggled quietly when he squirmed in his sleep.

"Wake up, Purplehead!" I singsonged.

He let out a moan and I stole his pillow. Nagihiko opened his eyes and looked at me with an exasperated face,

"_God_, Rima! Why did'ya have to wake me up so early?" he asked, his voice slurred from his grogginess.

"Because I was lonely," I smirked innocently.

Nagihiko sat up and stretched his sore muscles. He then grabbed my arm and pulled me into his bed.

"Nagi!" I squealed nervously.

We snogged each other senseless for a good ten minutes until Nadeshiko barged in. Grabbing them both by the arm, she lead them into a small passageway in the backyard.

"Come on," she whispered. "Don't let anyone see you!"

I felt my jaw dropped open as I observed my surroundings. I could see from the corner of my eye that Nagihiko was doing likewise,

"What is this, Nade?"

Nadeshiko did not answer, sighing with content as she inhaled deeply. They were in a small clearing that was surrounded by sakura trees and many small flowers. In the middle was a large koi pond and several benches.

"This is what we call "Sakura no kuriaransu" or "the cherry clearance"," informed Nadeshiko.

"How come you didn't tell me about this place before?" he questioned.

"Because you've been single since forever!" she giggled.

She dragged us towards the benches and sat us next to Utau and Kukai. Nadeshiko sat next to Tadase and said,

"I have gathered you all here today to discuss the broken relationship of Hinamori Amu and Tsukiyomi Ikuto. As you all known, Amu and Ikuto broke off their relationship yesterday and Amu has been moping in self-disgust since. So I have concocted a plan that is guaranteed to get them back together for sure!"

"What's your plan, Nade?" asked Tadase, absentmindedly playing with a strand of her hair.

Nadeshiko leaned forward and told us about her brilliant plan. It was rather simple, Utau would get Ikuto to come back to the manor while I would coax Amu out of her room. Then we would lead the two of them into the cherry clearance. Hopefully they would forgive each other and then the _real_ fun would began.

Around noon, we were all back at the manor. Utau and Kukai were lying peacefully on the grass, most likely asleep and Nagihiko and I were sharing a bag of Kaki no Tane.

"Okay people!" shouted Nadeshiko. "Let's put plan A into motion!"

Utau whipped out her iPhone and quickly dialed Ikuto's phone number,

"Ikuto! I forgot to bring my laptop! Can you bring it here please?"

"_Why should I?"_

"I need to finish my summer homework!" she shrugged.

"_Fine__, I'll see you in ten minutes, okay?"_

Nagihiko and I made our way towards Amu's bedroom. I hadn't seen her since breakfast and even then she had only spoken once. After knocking on her door for five minutes straight, I decided to open the door. Nagihiko followed.

I found Amu reading a romance novel. Fighting the urge to roll my eyes, I quietly began to murmur to her under my breath. I took her hand and led her into the backyard.

"Where are we going, Rima?" she asked.

"Somewhere," I smiled.

We walked into the cherry clearance and Nagihiko chuckled when she began to marvel at the beauty of the clearance. She sat on one of the benches and quietly began to hum to herself.

Seven minutes later, I heard the annoyed voice of a certain blue-haired man. Amu failed to notice and continued to hum to herself. Utau and Kukai appeared to be dragging Ikuto, but nonetheless, they brought Ikuto with them.

"Amu?" he whispered.

"Ikuto?" Amu said, her eyes watering.

She ran into his waiting arms and began to sob into his chest. I will admit I was surprised, I thought it would be a lot more difficult to get them back together. Ikuto wrapped his arms around Amu and kissed her passionately. I heard Nadeshiko and Kukai snicker as they deepened the kiss.

"I'm sorry," Amu murmured.

"No, I'm sorry, Neko-chan," he said.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Kukai and Utau following Amu and Ikuto's example. I heard a surprise squeak and saw Nadeshiko and Tadase snogging each other with a fierce passion.

"Rimaaa," _he_ singsonged.

I felt _him_ lift me off my feet and found myself facing Nagihiko. He pressed my back against the trunk of a cherry blossom tree and he leaned in. I felt my cheeks reddened as he pressed his lips to my own,

"I love you, Rima," he sighed with content.

"I love you too," I murmured.

Blushing, we made our way back to the manor. We found Temari and Nina-sama waiting for us. They were sitting on a old picnic blanket, conversing quietly.

"Hello Tsukiyomi-san," greeted Nina.

Temari nodded in Ikuto's direction before returning to her lunch. Nina gestured for us to join then on the blanket and we had a delightful lunch. Three hours later, we were back in the clearance. Ikuto and Amu were sitting near the pond, Ikuto's head on her lap. I find myself still giggling at how cute it was.

As for Nagihiko and I, well we had a romantic night watching the stars as we did months ago.

_Kristen smiled as she closed the book. She was tired now. She crawled back into bed and quickly fell asleep. Smiling happily, she dreamed of her father well again._

* * *

**Rima:** Wow, this was...'interesting'...Nice to know that my daughter found my diaries...My alarm is Nagihiko's character song, Flower Letter...

_**Special Thanks To:**_

_Umi_

_WeDidItForTheDead_

_Muzikchic4eva_


	20. In Which We Go To The Mall

**Becoming Fujisaki Rima**

**Jenni:** Hullo! I decided to update again so here I am! Anyways, I would like to thank everyone for their excellent reviews! I can't believe that I have **eighty **reviews! I'm _so freaking happy!_

**Disclaimer:** Jenni does not own the Shugo Chara© franchise!

**Last Time:** Amu and Ikuto are back together! And Rima and Nagihiko had a delightful midnight date! When the teenaged children take a trip to the mall, what exactly happens?

* * *

**~: Chapter Nineteen- Dai 19-shō :~**

**~: In Which We Visit The Mall-Wareware wa, mōru o sanshō shite kudasai dochira de :~**

_Tsukiyomi "Am" Amamterasu was walking down the driveway towards the Hotori residence. Her twin brother, Akihiko, was slowly following after her. The two both inherited Ikuto's midnight blue eyes. While Amamterasu had blue hair flecked with pink, Akihiko's was pink flecked with pink. Amu kissed Ikuto good-bye and then proceeded to knock on the door._

_"Auntie Amu!" Kristen screeched as she ran towards her 'aunt', breakfast forgotten._

_"Hello Krissy," Amu said, sweeping the small girl into a huge hug._

_Tadase and Nadeshiko greeted Amu warmly and kissed Hoshiko good-bye before leaving out the door. Both Tadase and Nadeshiko had a very important meeting at work and needed a babysitter. The said babysitter was Amu, since she was currently unemployed because she was with child._

_"So, what do you want to do today?" she asked Kristen._

_"I know! I know!" Kristen said, "We can read my Mama's old diaries!"_

_She raced back into her room and came out with one of the said diaries. Thrusting the book into Amu's hand, the pink-haired woman began to read the second entry aloud..._

_

* * *

_

_June 2_

**Dear Diary,**

**I think Amu is mad at me. I "accidentally" got her banned from one of her favorite clothing stores for a year. But it wasn't _completely_ my fault! Diary, if we are going to blame someone, we should blame Nina for suggesting we go to the mall. Here's what happened...**

**

* * *

**

I was rudely awakened by Amu, who had been in a rather good mood since she and Ikuto got back together.

"Wakey-wakey Riri-chan!" she singsonged.

"Go away," I moaned.

"If I get Nagihiko, will you get up?" she suggested.

"No."

"Okay then," she shrugged.

She walked out of the room and I quickly fell back asleep. Soon after I was sleeping soundly, the door slid open quietly. I hadn't noticed yet, my head was buried under a mountain of pillows. The sound of footsteps had yet to reach my ears, but never did. Next thing I knew, I was drenched in freezing cold water.

"HOLY S-!"

* * *

_"I remembered that," Amu laughed._

_"Keep on reading!" Kristen exclaimed._

_"Yes ma'am!"_

_

* * *

_

Before me stood a smug Ikuto and Amu. They were holding a large basin between them and it lacked any sign of water. Shivering violently, I clambered out of my cold bed and looked at the pair with irritation,

"GET OUT!"

I kicked Ikuto on the back of his knee and it gave out on him. I then shoved him out the room and looked at Amu expectantly.

"...I'll be leaving now," she said.

"How does it feel to be on the other side?" Colin asked the two. "She does that daily to me."

"Dude, I feel for you," Ikuto said somewhat sympathetically.

I picked out a blue plain knee-length sailor dress and tied my hair into a side ponytail with a matching blue ribbon. Then I opened the door to find that they had started breakfast without me.

"Itadakimasu!" we shouted.

Nina and Baaya had disappeared before breakfast, leaving a brief note with explicit instructions to meet them at the mall. After cleaning the dishes, Temari and Ikuto ushered everyone into their respected vehicles. Amu, Utau, and Kukai piled into Ikuto's car while Nagihiko, Nadeshiko, Tadase, Colin, and I rode in Temari's car.

"Lalala uta wo utaou

Kao age kokoro no mama utaou

Akirame ja ikenai,"

"Don't you just adore Itou Kanae's voice?" asked Temari.

"Yeah, but it's creepy how much Itou-san and Amu sound alike!" shuddered Nadeshiko dramatically.

"Dekinai koto nande nai yuuki no uta

Dare ni mo makenai

Yume ga aru,"

"This is her hit-single, Yuuki no Uta!" exclaimed Temari.

"Meh, I don't think she's all that great," Colin commented.

Temari turned around, eyes flashing. Sweating nervously, I began to shout,

"Hands on the wheel! Hands on the wheel!"

She turned around and began to mutter under her breath darkly. Colin cringed when their eyes met in the mirror and quickly looked down. He and the rest of the guys were wearing Hollister shirts and skinny jeans, sans Tadase, who was wearing a pair of baggy jeans.

"We're _hereeeeee!" _singsonged Colin and Nagihiko.

"_Shut it!" _snapped Temari.

After we had met up with Ikuto's group, I was dragged into a cosplay store. Amu and Utau zoomed into the shop and began to riffle through the many several racks.

"Oh my gosh! This would look _soooo_ cute on Rima!" Amu squealed, holding up a terrifyingly girly maid uniform.

Thrusting it into my hands, Utau trapped me in a dressing room. Sighing heavily, I undressed and slid into the offending piece of clothing.

"Are you decent?" asked Nagihiko.

"Yes, you perv," I sighed.

Utau removed the temporary barricade known as Kukai and Colin and I unlocked the door. I shifted uneasily, all of my male friends were staring at me oddly. The dress was colored light pink and was adorned with frilly lace. It stopped at mid-thigh and was sleeveless.

"Look Nagi!" chuckled Ikuto. "He's got a nosebleed!"

I glanced in Nagihiko's direction, only to see his hands covering his supposedly bloody nose. I blushed and then looked down at the ground.

"You look _absolutely adorable_!" screamed Nadeshiko.

"Just like a _doll_!" agreed Amu.

"Yeah," said Utau bluntly.

Nagihiko pinched his nose and finally the blood stopped pouring from his nostrils. Ikuto was laughing his face off,

"...He...had...a...bloody...nosebleed...because...Rima...put...on...a...(censored)ing...skank...suit!"

"Ikuto, language!" Amu said, smacking the back of his head.

"Sowwe," Ikuto said with large puppy eyes.

I quickly changed into my own clothes, only to be forced into a clown-like dress. Amu put a large red bow in my hair and Utau shoved a pair of red clown boots into my hands.

"She looks _soooo cute_!" babbled a certain pink-haired teenaged girl.

"Rima, if you would...?" Nadeshiko prompted.

"Bala-balance!" I said, spinning on my heel.

I stood on foot, body arched to the right. I put my arms over my head in an almost circular shape,

"Bala-balance! Bala-balance!"

"Hahahaaha!" laughed Amu, tears streaming down her face.

Smirking with amused glee, Ikuto opened his mouth to whine,

"Amuuuuuuu, I'm hungry!"

"Just wait, Ikuto-koi," Amu said.

I quickly undressed and Utau insisted I buy the cosplay outfit. After purchasing it, we made our way towards the food court. Utau and Kukai dragged us all into a small ramen shop. After we were seated at the counter, Kukai and Utau began to fire away.

"Hit me with a large bowl of the special!"

Two oversized bowls of ramen were placed in front of the two and began to shovel the noodles in their mouths. The rest of us ordered small bowls of ramen and slowly ate them.

"Hit me!" Utau declared after she had finished her first round.

"Oi! Can I have another bowl of the special over here?" called Kukai.

* * *

**Thank Kami-sama that it was an "all-you-can" contest. They continued on this way until they could eat no more. I had been silently counting the number of bowls the two had eaten and it turned out that Utau had beat Kukai by one bowl. Utau had eaten twelve rounds of ramen while Kukai had inhaled eleven.**

**

* * *

**

After we had paid, Amu insisted that we visited Kurono's Gothic Lolita shop. Kurono was a tall black-haired young woman in her mid-twenties. Amu and the rest of us were sifting through the many racks of clothing while the boys were doing who-know-whats. I later found out that Nagihiko had lost his temper and had forced his friends into dresses.

"You (**THE FOLLOWING IS CENSORED BECAUSE OF FOWL LANGUAGE, UNAPPRORIATE NAMES, AND RUDE GESTURES**)!" Ikuto roared.

He was wearing a knee-high black frilly dress and a long blue wig. Tadase and Kukai were wearing likewise. Colin had fortunately escaped Nagihiko's wrath and had locked himself inside a dressing room.

"Get out!" Kurono screeched. "You're damaging my merchandise!"

Ikuto and Kukai had taken to trying to murder Nagihiko and were knocking down all sorts of mannequins.

"GET OUT!" screamed Kurono. "ALL OF YOU!"

* * *

**In the end, Kurono had to call Nagihiko's mum and Baaya to come get us. They weren't very happy to see us surrounded by the mall cops. Amu and Ikuto were furious, Nagihiko and Nadeshiko were moping, Utau and Kukai were sick from all of the spicy ramen that they had consumed, Colin and Tadase were humiliated, Baaya and Nina were pissed, the mall cops were angry because there had been two robberies while they were attending to us, and Temari and I were red in the face from laughing so hard. I think today was rather eventful, no?**

**Love,**

**Rima-chama**

**

* * *

**

_"I'm still banned from Kurono's...," Amu sulked._

_"But I get to shop there! Nyahhh," smirked Amamterasu._

_"Mama doesn't let me buy clothes from there," Kristen shrugged. "She buys my clothes from Akiko's Lolita boutique..."_

_"MAMA!" screeched Akihiko. "SOME WEIRD GUY'S KNOCKING ON THE DOOR!"_

_"Hold on, Hiko!" shouted Amu._

_"HE SAYS HE WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!"_

_"Coming!" Amu said as she opened the door. "Kirishima?"_

_

* * *

_

**Jenni:** I hope this chapter was entertaining! Please review! Anyways, I apologize if this chapter seemed rushed.


	21. In America

**Becoming Fujisaki Rima**

**Jenni:** Yay! **Eighty-six **frickin' reviews! I can't believe I got eighty-six reviews! Honestly, I'm actually surprised so many people actually like this fan fiction. I think it is safe to say that this is my best fan fiction that I have put on the site. Thanks to all of the viewers who have reviewed! Reviews make me happy!

**Disclaimer:** This is a non-profit tribute to works of Peach-Pit, who owns the Shugo Chara© franchise, is meant for entertaining purposes only.

* * *

**~: Interlude One-Kansō ichi :~**

**~: In America-Amerika de wa :~**

Fujisaki Rima pulled into the hospital parking lot. She was wearing a smart blue cardigan over a violet-colored tank top and a pair of her best jeans. Her long blond hair was pulled back into a sleek ponytail and was quickly rushing inside the building. As soon as she had stepped inside, a brunette-haired man walked up to her.

"I am _so_ sorry, Rima," Kukai apologized. "I should have convinced him to let the professionals handle the situation."

"It's okay," she murmured, eyes downcast.

He pulled her into a brotherly embrace and she felt tears prickle the backs of her eyes. Kukai sighed depressingly and rested his chin on her head in a brotherly fashion. Rima regain her composure and Kukai escorted her to Nagihiko's assigned hospital room.

"Oh God," Rima's breath caught in her throat.

Nagihiko was lying on the hospital bed, unmoving. His chest was faintly rising and falling and Rima let out a sigh of relief. Nagihiko's face was partially covered by a clear oxygen mask and it fogged with his every breath. He was hooked up to several machines and there was a nurse replacing his bandages.

"Nagihiko," she breathed.

She winced when she caught sight of the wound, it was only inches from his heart. It was so close that it was miracle that it hadn't struck a vital organ and killed him immediately. There was a small hole where the bullet had punctured his skin and Rima scrunched her eye closed.

"I can't stand being in here with Nagihiko injured so terribly," she whimpered.

Kukai only gave her a sympathetic look and squeezed her arm in what he hoped was a comforting gesture. The nurse shortly finished her task and left. Kukai had also departed, wanting to give Rima so alone time with Nagihiko. She grabbed his hand and examined him closely. All the blood had drained from his face and he looked so weak and vulnerable. Tears began to fall from her face and she shuddered uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry, Nagi," she whispered into his ear.

Eyelids flickered, a pair of hazel brown eyes staring into her fawn brown ones. His lips parted and a rasping voice escaped his throat.

"R-Rima?" he croaked, his voice echoing in her ears.

"Hi," she said, staring at the floor.

"When did you get here?" he asked curiously.

"Yesterday," she answered. "I would've came yesterday, but visiting hours had already ended by the time I arrived."

"Where's Kristen?" Nagihiko questioned.

"She's at Nadeshiko's..."

"Oh..."

Then, Nagihiko felt the mask being lifted from his face and in its place was a pair of lips. Eagerly, he kissed Rima with a fiery passion. She had no idea how many times he had dreamed of the next time they would embrace.

"I missed you," she said, finally pulling away.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you," he murmured, caressing her cheek lovingly. "I've missed my two girls so much."

He kissed her once more and they both let out a loud moan of content. After several more tender embraces, they finally broke apart. Nagihiko smiled at her before his face contorted into one of pain. Red-hot needles ate at his flesh, sending sears of pain throughout his body. He let out a quiet cry of pain when the pain worsened.

"Are you okay, Nagi-koi?" she asked, a worried expression on her face.

"...fine," he grunted.

Now it was like an invisible sword had cut through his side. He let out a loud cry of pain when a burning sensation flared in his chest. The pain coursed through his body and it made his head throb.

"Nurse!" Rima said, poking her head out the door. "He needs you!"

A young brown-haired nurse rushed into the room. She was dressed in white scrubs and her hair was drawn back into a ponytail. When Rima looked at her closely, she realized that she knew the nurse.

"Erika?" she asked.

"Rima?" Hinamori Eriko smiled warmly before attending to Nagihiko. "I haven't seen you since the wedding!"

Rima had met Eriko through Amu. Amu was related to Eriko by law since the brunette had married her cousin, Shuu. A few years before, the blond-haired woman had met the brunette at Amu's wedding and found that they got along rather well.

"Oh dear," Eriko bit her lip. "I'll be right back."

She left the room and returned with a tall dark-haired man. Rima assumed that he was the doctor since he had begun to examine Nagihiko, who had slipped out of consciousness minutes before.

"Mrs. Fu-Fu-ji-saki? Did I say that correct?" asked the man.

"It is pronounced "foo-jee-sa-kee"," she stressed.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Fujeesakee," said the man. "My name is Ryan, Ryan Johnson. Your husband is in stable condition, though at the moment, he is in terrible pain."

Rima narrowed her eyes when he stressed the "i's" in "Fujisaki". She listened intently to the doctor's every word about her husband's condition. Several times Nagihiko would regain consciousness only to lose it again. Erika had left, her shift had ended two hours earlier and Johnson was filling in several forms next to Nagihiko's side.

"Watashi no aisuru Nagihiko, sugu ni yoku natte kudasai," she murmured, (Please get well soon, my dear Nagihiko).

Rima remained at Nagihiko's side, trying her best to comfort him when he awoke, somewhat delirious. Soon, she had to leave, visiting hours were over.

"Good night, Nagi-koi," she said, kissing his forehead.

She left with Kukai who had remained in the lobby, dutifully waiting for her. The two made their way towards Kukai's flat, where Rima would be staying to save money.

"Want to watch the television?" he asked. "Utau's got a live concert on about six minutes."

Rima agreed and the two settled on the couch. Over the years, Kukai and Rima had developed a brother-sister relationship. Soon, Utau appeared on the screen. During their sixth year, Utau's career had plummeted when Sanjo Yukari had gotten sued. So, her mother, Souko, had taken over as manager and had Utau transferred over to America to start over as soon as she had graduated from college.

**'You think I'm pretty**

**Without any make-up on**

**You think I'm funny**

**When I tell the punch line wrong**

**I know you get me**

**So I'll let my walls come down, down'**

After Souko had moved back to Japan to remarry her first husband, Aruto, Utau got a new manager whose name Rima could not recall. Utau then met an idol named Ninagawa Hitomi and their managers became partners.

'_Before you met me_

_I was a wreck_

_But things were kinda heavy_

_You brought me to life_

_Now every February_

_You'll be my valentine, valentine'_

Utau sang first and then Hitomi followed. Hitomi had her shoulder-length brown hair in twin ponytails like Utau. Her violet-colored eyes radiated of happiness as she sang in harmony with Utau. Kukai let out a wistful sigh and stared at Utau with a longing expression.

_**'Let's go all the way tonight**_

_**No regrets, just love**_

_**We can dance until we die**_

_**You and I**_

_**We'll be young forever'**_

Rima quietly dozed off while Kukai lost himself in his memories. Utau had left him three months ago to go on tour. He listened to Utau and Hitomi's duet and

"Utau," he murmured, a single tear streaking down his cheek.

**'My heart stops**

**When you look at me**

**Just one touch**

**Now baby I believe**

**This is real**

**So take a chance**

**And don't ever look back**

**Don't ever look back'**

_**'I might get your heart racing**_

_**In my skin-tight jeans**_

_**Be your teenage dream tonight'**_

_**'Let you put your hands on me**_

_**In my skin-tight jeans**_

_**Be your teenage dream tonight'**_

Kukai wiped away the stray tear and stood up. Carrying Rima into the spare bedroom, he laid her in the bed and then made his way into his own. Sighing, he turned off the television and slid under his covers sleepily.

**'My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back...'**

* * *

**Kusukusu: **Finished! Anyway, there will be these little interludes every few chapters so I hope you like the first one! Please read and review!


	22. Mourning Over The Lost

**Becoming Fujisaki Rima**

**Jenni:** Hey! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I know I've been going on about the number of reviews I've gotten, but ninety effin' **one** reviews? I've died and gone to review Heaven. Just kidding!

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Shugo Chara, Rima would've kidnapped Nagi and locked him in her closet.

**Last Time:** Amu found Kirishima at the Hotori doorstep. What does he want?

* * *

**~: Chapter Twenty-Dai 20-shō :~**

**~: Mourning Over the Lost :~**

_"Hello...Tsukiyomi-san," Kirishima smiled. "This is the Hotori residence, correct?"_

_"Yes, do come in," Amu said._

_She ushered the man into the den and smiled at him pleasantly. Kristen, Hoshiko, and the twins stared at him, eyes wide. Their parents had told them stories about Kei and the "Krishmas" act._

_"Hello, what is your name?" Kirishima asked Kristen._

_"Kristen, sir," she answered._

_"Can we please continue the story?" begged Hoshiko._

_"Very well," Amu said before reading. "EWWWW! I DON'T WANT TO READ ABOUT THAT!"_

_Kirishima peered over her shoulder before chortling, "You should probably skip that bit."_

_"No, really?" Amu said sarcastically._

_Flipping to the tenth entry, she began to read..._

* * *

_June 6_

**Dear Diary,**

**Today I walked to the park. It was quiet and lonely so I began to swing. I felt so alone...and lost...**

* * *

I was sitting in the nearby park, swinging back and forth on the swing. It was six in the morning and everyone else was asleep. Singing to myself, I swung even higher.

**' Miss Independent**

**Miss Self-sufficient**

**Miss Keep-your-distance '**

I saw a small boy drag his mother into a manga store. Letting out a sigh, I watched him enter the store, laughing as he pulled his mother inside the shop. Six years ago, that may have been me, pulling my parents into the store, smiles gracing our faces.

**' Miss Unafraid**

**Miss Outta-my-way**

**Miss Don't-let-a-man-interfere, no**

**Miss On-her-own**

**Miss Almost-grown**

**Miss Never-let-a-man-help-her-off-her-throne'**

Soon they left and I began to sing to myself again,

**' So, by keeping her heart protected**

**She'd never ever feel rejected**

**Little Miss Apprehensive**

**I said ooh, she fell in love**

**What is this feeling taking over?**

**Thinking no one could open the door**

**Surprise! It's time to feel what's real'**

Small children ran by, their parents laughing as they walked by. Not even one of them looked in her direction.

_Mama and Papa were running about the park._

_"Rima? Where are you?" Mama called._

_I giggled to herself from my perch on the tree above them. Papa looked up at the sound of my laughter and said,_

_"Rima-chan, where are you?" he called._

_"Here I am, Papa!" I shouted._

_"Come on down, Rima-chan," Mama coaxed._

_I clambered down from my perch and collapsed into gales of laughter. Smiling, my parents joined me._

**' What happened to Miss Independent?**

**No longer need to be defensive**

**Goodbye, old you, when love is true**

**Miss Guarded-heart**

**Miss Play-it-smart**

**Miss If-you-wanna-use-that-line-you-better-not-start, no**

**But she miscalculated**

**She didn't want to end up jaded**

**And this miss decided not to miss out on true love '**

Now swinging even higher than before, I sighed at the memory. Realizing how high I was, I gripped onto the chains tightly, eyes squeezed shut.

**' So, by changing her misconceptions**

**She went in a new direction**

**And found inside she felt a connection**

**She fell in love**

**What is this feeling taking over?**

**Thinking no one could open the door**

**Surprise! It's time to feel what?s real**

**What happened to Miss Independent?**

**No longer need to be defensive**

**Goodbye, old you, when love is true '**

Suddenly memories that I had fought so hard to keep forgotten resurfaced. I felt tears pricking the backs of eyes and I kept my eyes screwed shut.

_"What would you like to do this weekend?" asked Mama._

It had been the first time Mama and Papa had been on good terms. They hadn't fought at all that week.

_"I don't know," I shrugged._

_"How about we go to the mal-AHH!" The large vehicle in front of us swerved dangerously._

_As it approached us, Mama and Papa looked at each other before twisting around in their seats to give me one final embrace._

_"We love you, Rima, remember that," Mama and Papa said, simultaneously before kissing each other for the last time._

_Then, the vehicle rammed into us, flipping our car upside down. Screaming, Mama and Papa protected me from the flying glass. I burst into tears as blood flowed steadily from my wounds. Mama and Papa were unmoving, blood dripping from a large deep cut on the back of Mama's head and a large shard of glass imbedded in Papa's back._

_"Mama...Papa...? Are you okay?" I whispered before fainting away._

Tears were streaming down my face, my breathes coming in gaping gasps. I quietly sang the next verse of the song,

**' When Miss Independent walked away**

**No time for love that came her way**

**She looked in the mirror and thought today**

**What happened to Miss No-longer-afraid? '**

Another memory implanted itself before my mind's eye...

_"Where's Mama and Papa?" I screamed._

_I was sitting in a hospital bed, dressed in one of those hospital gowns. My head ached as I continued to scream, but despite the ache, I carried on._

_"Are they okay?" I screeched._

_"Mashiro-san, please calm down," said the doctor._

_"Answer me!" I ordered._

_"I'm sorry," began to doctor._

_'That's not good,' I thought, 'He's all grave and serious...They can't be...They wouldn't leave...Would they?'_

_"Your parents died immediately after the crash."_

_Grief tore through my body and I burst into tears. Murmuring more to myself than the doctor,_

_"They can't be dead...They wouldn't leave me alone...I refuse to believe that Mama and Papa are dead."_

_"I'm sorry, Mashiro-san, but they are dead. Miho-sama died from a terrible concussion and Takeo-dono died from a sharp shard of glass that punctured one of his vital organs."_

**' It took some time for her to see**

**How beautiful love could truly be**

**No more talk of, "Why can't that be me?"**

**I'm so glad I finally see**

**What is this feeling taking over?**

**Thinking no one could open the door**

**Surprise! It's time to feel what's real '**

Unconsciously releasing my grip from the chains, I accidentally flew from the swing. Screaming, I closed my eyes, expecting to collide with the wood chips that adorned the ground. Surprising, I hadn't touch the ground at all. Why? Well, Nagihiko had caught me, bridal-style.

"Are you okay, Rima-koi?" he asked.

"Y-Yeah, my hand slipped," I sniffed, burying my face in his chest.

"Don't cry, love," he smiled, copying Colin's British accent.

I cracked a small smile and he chuckled. Then he looked at me in the eyes and a strange emotion flashed through his eyes.

"Were you thinking about_ them_?" he asked cautiously, fearing a sudden verbal lash.

I nodded, fresh tears springing into my eyes. He put me down and sat next to me on the sidewalk.

"Don't cry, Rima-chan," he said as he wiped the tears from my eyes. "Your mother and father will never leave you. They will always watch over you...and so will I."

Smiling at the cliche quote, I kissed his lips lightly. Holding me close, he began to soothing stroke my hair in a comforting manner.

"Thank you, Nagi," I murmured.

"Your welcome, Rima-chan," he smiled.

And for one brief moment, I saw Mama and Papa. They were standing in front of Nagihiko and I, smiling. Mama was leaning on Papa's shoulder, his hand on _her_ shoulder in a protective way. Then Mama whispered,

_"He is right, Rima. We will always be with you, especially in times of need."_

_"Do not dwell in the past too long," _Papa advised.

_"Good-bye Rima," _Mama said.

They began to disappear. I cried out, reaching my hand out,

"Don't leave!"

Nagihiko hadn't seen them, his face was buried in my hair. Typical Nagihiko, always going for the hair. I quietly sang the last few words of the song,

**' What happened to Miss Independent?**

**No longer need to be defensive**

**Goodbye, old you, when love is true '**

A gust of wind suddenly swept over us and I swear, I heard Mama and Papa's voices as the wind sang in my ears,

_"Don't forget that we love you, Rima-chan..."_

**' Miss Independent...'**

_Amu looked up from the diary, eyes brimming with tears,_

_"That was so sad!"_

_Amaterasu nodded her agreement, her eyes slightly moist. Kristen was silently sitting on the floor, cross-legged. She was unusually silent and when Akihiko prodded her shoulder, she did not respond._

_"Krissy, are you okay?" asked Hoshiko._

_"F-Fine," she sniffled._

* * *

**Rima: **And that concludes the end of this chapter of **Becoming Fujisaki Rima** (Thank God)! Please review!~

**Kudos To:**

**WeDidItForTheDead**

**Muzikchic4eva**

**sweet laya**

**BluePixieKimiko**

**Miyuko Kokoro**

**SpiraTheAnimeGirl**

**Check out our cover for BFR! Link on profile!**


	23. Temper Tantrums and Snog Sessions

**Becoming Fujisaki Rima**

**Jenni:** Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! I'm so sorry about the delay! Last month my school went under state-wide testing so I had spent the majority of my free-time studying...So, I sincerely apologize to my dear readers.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shugo Chara, Peach-Pit owns the anime and manga.

**Last Time:** Rima and Nagihiko had a little moment.

* * *

**~: Chapter Twenty-One :~**

**~: Temper Tantrums and Snog Sessions:~**

_"Colin _had been _acting strange that week, hadn't he?" Kirishima said, brow furrowed with concentration._

_"Yep. He kept on disappearing for large intervals of time. It _was _suspicious," Amu shrugged. "I was just surprised that Tadase's ex-girlfriend would date _Colin Bailey."

_"Mama! Will you _please _start reading the entry?" Amaterasu asked, annoyed._

_"Yes ma'am," Amu mock-saluted_

* * *

_June 12_

**Dear Diary,**

Heya Diary, Rima here! As you probably all ready know, Colin has been disappearing for large intervals of time. Anyway, the reason for Colin's constant disappearances will be revealed in the content below.

* * *

I woke up this morning curled up beside Nagihiko. My head rested comfortably on Nagihiko's shoulder, his arm resting on my leg protectively. We were in the cherry clearance, propped up against the side of a bench. We had spent the night stargazing and must have fallen asleep while doing so.

"I...love...you..., Rima-chan," he mumbled sleepily.

"I love you too, you purple-haired transvestite."

He wrapped his arm my waist and pulled me closer to him. I sighed happily before relaxing against his chest. Nagihiko was cute when he slept, there was an air of innocence to his sleeping face.

"Nagihiko...Nagi?" I said, shaking him gently. "Wake up."

His eyes opened wide as he tried to remember the events of the night before. Nagihiko cocked his head to the side, looked at me and then smiled sweetly.

"Ohaayo Rima-chan." he grinned.

"Good morning to you too," I snaked out his grasp to stand up and stretch.

It felt good, I could feel my muscles relaxing. Letting out a sigh of content, I helped the still groggy Nagihiko to his feet and slowly walked toward the Fujisaki manor.

"Where have you two been?" demanded Nina-sama. "We've been worried sick!"

Though her words were stern, her eyes danced with approval. I swear, if Mama had survived the car crash, she and Nina-sama would've been excellent friends.

"We fell asleep in the clearance," I informed.

She nodded stiffly before disappearing into her bedroom. Nagihiko rubbed his eyes and then adapted a somewhat panicked look.

"Ikuto! Get out of my room!"

I looked at him curiously, how did he know that Ikuto was in his room? Anyway, much to Ikuto's chagrin, Nagihiko lead him out of his room by the ear.

"Leggo of my ear! It's sensitive!" The older teenage boy whimpered.

Heh, I'm honestly surprised. The only person who can make Ikuto whimper would be Amu and I sure didn't go stargazing with Amu last night.

"You keep yourself out of my room, understand?" Nagihiko growled, twisting Ikuto's ear cruelly.

"O-Okay! Now let go of my ear!" he muttered.

Nagihiko slammed the door shut, leaving an injured Ikuto with a bright red ear. I shrugged, Nagihiko was probably hungry. It was a well-known fact that the members of the Fujisaki clan got irritable.

"Sorry," I mumbled to Ikuto as I passed him.

He nodded before heading off in the direction of Amu's bedroom. He was probably complain to Amu and then pretty much _eat her face. _I shuddered at the thought. Opening the door to my bedroom, I picked out today's outfit and then headed toward the washroom. After I had taken my shower, I was pulling on my shorts, topless. Humming to myself, I failed to notice the door open.

"Rima?" Nagihiko flushed.

"GAHH!" I screeched, grabbing my towel. "What are you doing in here?"

"G-Gomen," Nagihiko pinched the bridge of his nose. "I-It was an accident."

He then ran out of the washroom, his face beet red. I looked in the mirror and realized I was just as red. I quickly threw on my halter top and cleaned up the washroom.

"Heh...Looks like Nagihiko saw something he liked," Ikuto snickered to Kukai.

Ikuto and Kukai were both wearing baggy tee shirts and a pair of jeans. The only difference was that Ikuto was wearing a black jacket over his. Amu was wearing a black and red polka dot tank top with a black frill and a pair of blue short shorts. Utau was wearing a violet cardigan over a white tank top and a pair of light demin capris. Nagihiko was wearing a white, short-sleeved collared shirt with a blue shirt over it and a pair of jeans.

"Nagihiko?" I poked his side.

He raised his head off of the table miserably and looked at me with an embarrassed expression. It surprising what embarrassment can do to one pride.

"...Sorry," he mumbled.

"It's alright," I assured.

"...I didn't think that anyone was inside of the privy...," Nagihiko muttered.

"I said it's fine," I reassured.

"...I should've knocked...," he murmured, eyes filled with shame.

"OH MY FRIGGIN' GOSH! IF YOU FEEL SO BAD ABOUT IT, WHY THE (censored) WON'T YOU LISTEN TO ME? I SAID IT WAS ALRIGHT SO _GET OVER IT!_" I screeched.

He looked at me, surprise obvious in his eyes. With each word, I had harshly shaken his shoulders. Nina-sama smiled softly as Nagihiko finally broke out of his stunned stupor. He avoided my gaze and simply adjusted his collar.

"What's taking Amu and the others so long?" he asked.

See, that's the best thing about Nagihiko. He can regain his composure as quickly as he can lose it. But honestly, I was quite surprised that Nina-sama approved of my methods.

"They're trying to convince Tadase to wear shorts. He hasn't worn anything that passes his ankles for quite a while," Ikuto shrugged. "Not since the "skirt" incident."

* * *

**Diary, Ikuto was referring to the time when we went to the mall, got kicked out of Kurono's because Nagihiko forced the other guys to crossdress and got us all on house-arrest for a week.**

* * *

"Okay, we're here!" Amu sing-songed.

She was wearing pink spring dress with a red ribbon sash around her hips. Nadeshiko was wearing one of her trademark violet kimono dresses, Colin was wearing a collared olive-colored shirt with a black tie and black demin jeans. and Tadase was dressed in a white polo shirt with a green plaid tie and matching shorts. He looked miserable.

"Okay kids!" Nina-sama clapped. "I know I promised I would take you all to the Peppy Bee mini-mall, but since you all were _banned_ from _my _favorite Lolita boutique, I have specifically called one of our part-time butlers to watch the lot of you."

"Mother!" Nagihiko and Nadeshiko exclaimed simultaneously.

"A chaperone? Really?" said the younger twin. "Can't Ikuto watch us? He _is_, despite his immature actions, of age!"

"And look what happened! Now I cannot take Nadeshiko shopping in there!" Nina's temper flared.

"So? It was simply a _misunderstanding_!" Nagihiko growled.

"A misunderstanding would be a warning! Irresponsibility and immaturity is getting _dragged_ out of the mall by the mall police!"

"A mistake!"

"Do _not _use that tone with me, young man!"

"I wouldn't have to if you would _actually listen_ to me!"

Nagihiko was enraged, his temper clashing with his mother's. With each word, their voices steadily rose. Finally, Nina-sama had had enough of Nagihiko's arrogance. She grabbed his wrist and rapped it sharply with her hand.

"Let go!" he hissed venomously.

"Not until you apologize." Nina-sama growled. "Nadeshiko, go ahead and summon Master Fuyuki."

Nadeshiko disappeared into the servants' corridor, but not before sending a warning glance in Nagihiko's direction. Nagihiko eventually gave in, Nina-sama made sure of that. She dragged him out of the room by the ear and angrily began to yell at him in Chinese.

"Téngqí Nagihiko! Wǒ bùnéng xiāngxìn nǐ jiāng biǎomíng zhèyàng de le! Shuí bù rènwéi nǐ shì shuí? Gēn wǒ chǎo zài nǐ de péngyǒu miànqián! Wǒ yǐwéi wǒ rasied nǐ bǐ zhè gèng hǎo de!" Nina-sama shouted.

"Hǎo ba, wǒ bù huì yǔ nǐ zhēnglùn, rúguǒ nǐ méiyǒu bù hǎoyìsi, wǒ de péngyǒu miànqián wǒ!"Nagihiko shouted back.

* * *

**Since the Fujisaki family has traveled around the world before, they are fluent in many different languages. I'll include translations at the end of today's entry.**

* * *

"What did I miss?" Nadeshiko asked, bounding inside of the room.

Behind her was the chaperone, Fuyuki. When I got a _really_ good look at his face, I nearly died of laughter.

"_Kirishima_?"

"Yes, young mistress?" he asked politely.

"You work _here_? As a _butler_?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes ma'am," Kirishima answered.

"Nice to know...?"

He then began to talk to one of the prettier maids, I swear he was flirting with her. She had long orange-blond hair and bright orange-colored eyes. Himura Diamond, I believe. She was wearing an orange-colored maid uniform and tied her hair into two ponytails. They would make a cute couple.

"Hey Dia," Ikuto nodded.

"Hello Master Tsukiyomi," she bowed before returning to Kirishima.

For next twenty minutes, I watched Diamond and Kirishima flirt and eventually start sucking some face behind the couch. It was interesting, I mean, I didn't even know that a human body could be _that_ flexible. I'm sorry, you probably didn't want to know that.

"Nadeshiko? I thought I told you to summon Fuyuki-san?" Nina-sama said.

"Oh, he's off behind the couch..," said the older twin.

"Why is Fuyuki-san behind the couch?" Nina-sama asked, amused.

Kirishima bolted upward, his hair slightly disheveled,

"I dropped a contact lenses."

Quite a convincing lie, too bad Nina-sama didn't buy it. It was obvious that she didn't believe his excuse, but she didn't press any further. Diamond quickly scurried out of the room, her head ducked low.

"Nagihiko!" Nina-sama called.

"Hai?"

"Come in here," she ordered.

"Hai."

Nagihiko sullenly walked into the room, an impassive look on his face. The look on his face was blank, emotionless.

"Fuyuki-san, you are not to let this one out of your sight, understood?" she commanded.

"Of course, Mistress Fujisaki," he nodded his head.

"You are all dismissed," Nina-sama said, gesturing toward the door.

Kirishima hurriedly ushered the small group of nine out of the door and into his white van. Encase you forgot, Diary, we were heading toward the Peppy Bee mini-mall. The Peppy Bee is _awesome_! They have one of the largest manga shops in the area! Plus they have a small coffee shoppe, I really did need a refreshing, not-so healthy frappechino.

As soon as we had parked, we all pushed our way out of the van. Nagihiko was standing next to Kirishima mumbling death threats under his breath, I wonder what had happened in his bedroom with his mother that had pissed him off some much.

"...Stupid...Bossy...Die...," he muttered.

Grabbing his hand, I smiled at him sweetly. His impassive face broke into a small smile and gave my hand a slight squeeze. We entered the mini-mall together and immediately headed toward the manga shoppe. Everyone else went into the video game shoppe next door while Nagihiko and I browsed the manga.

"InuYasha...InuYasha...Aha!" I cried happily. "Finally! I had been looking for this one!"

For some odd reason, I had been suddenly addicted to InuYasha, it was _weird. _Pushing that though away, I had a casual argument with Nagihiko about who would pay for the book. In the end, he won.

"I resent this," I said, playfully slugging him in the shoulder.

"But you got your book, didn't you?" he smiled cheerfully.

He had increasingly brightened with each offending word I had shot at him, that was _weird_ too. Kirishima was propped up against the checkout corner, casually flirting with Diamond over the phone. Honestly, didn't Diamond have a _job_ or _some_ sort of work in the manor? I could just barely see a certain red-haired Yamabuuki eye-balling his (censored) and we call _Ikuto_ a lech.

"Look at Saaya," I elbowed Nagihiko.

He snickered quietly and then shouted, "Oi! Yamabuuki! See something you like?"

She looked at us before rolling her eyes and continued her leeching on Kirishima's (censored). It was disgusting. Nagihiko walked up to Kirishima and began to rapidly whisper in his ear. He nodded and then walked up to me.

"Young Mistress Mashiro!" That caught Saaya's attention.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Let's go, shall we? My _girlfriend_, Diamond, is waiting."

"Very well," I grinned. "See you later, _Saaya_!"

Grabbing hold of Nagihiko's hand, we walked out of the cramped manga shoppe. It took Kirishima several minutes to collect everyone out of the video game store and nearly got them banned from the shop itself. Looking at our group, I realized something.

"Where's Colin?" I asked.

"I swear he was just here...," Ikuto muttered. "Where'd he go?"

"OH MY EFFING GOSH! YOU EFFING _LOST_ COLIN? HOW DO YOU EVEN DO THAT? HE'S A EFFING THIRTEEN-YEAR-OLD WHO CAN _EASILY_ GET KIDNAPPED BY SAAYA AND FORCED INTO COMMITMENT WITH THAT CRAZY (censored...CENSORED!)!" I shouted.

Okay, I admit it, I was _overreacting_. But you couldn't blame me right? Colin has...a tendency to worm his way into trouble and this was probably one of those time.

"Um...Excuse me. Miss, I'm going to have to ask you to keep your voice down," said a timid employee of the video game shop.

"I _lost _my older brother and he has the IQ of a rock! There's a crazy red-haired skank out here somewhere who probably wants to get laid and will possibly forcibly eat his face, and you _expect_ me to quiet down?" I nearly screamed.

"I'm sorry, miss. She hasn't eaten lunch yet. She gets quite cranky if she's hungry," Nagihiko said quickly.

"Are you calling me fat?" I asked.

"N-No! Of course not, Rima-chan!" Nagihiko stammered.

"Why are you stuttering?"

"I-I'm not stuttering!"

"Are too! So you are calling me a baby hippo!"

"Nobody even said anything about a hippo!"

"You implied it...with your eyes!"

"No I didn't!"

"Did too!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Yeah huh!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Yeah huh!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Yeah huh!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Yeah huh!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Yeah huh!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Yeah huh!"

"SILENCE!" Kirishima thundered.

Right at that moment, I was all like, "Screw you!" and Kirishima was all like, "I've got a girlfriend. Isn't screwing what Nagihiko's for?" I flipped him off and stormed off to the nearest coffee shop. I needed a large frappechino. But when we walked back into the shoppe, in the corner, was Colin and a girl. The girl was perched on his lap, hands around his neck. She had long blond hair and bright blue eyes. Why did that girl remind me of Tadase's ex-girlfriend? Anyway, she was wearing a light blue spring dress and a pink flower tucked behind her ear. They were deeply snogging and I silently watched them.

The only thing that ran through my mind during their whole session was: snog, snog, snog, snog, grope (It was EPIC!), snog, snog, snog, break, snog, snog, snog, and some more snogging.

"Whoa, whoa, _whoa_!" Ikuto said. "We should try that sometime, Amu."

"Shut up, don't interrupt them!" she hissed. "This is _very_ entertaining!"

"Colin? Whose that?" I asked sharply.

He looked up and he whispered under his breath,

"Oh (censored)..."

The girl looked up and then I remembered who she was. She went to our school, was in Colin's form, and used to be Tadase's girlfriend. Too bad she dumped the blond prince for my spontaneous video game addict of a foster brother.

"Dude! That was epic!" Kukai snickered.

"Good job, Bailee!" Ikuto sniggered.

"Shame on you both!" I winced at the sound of Amu and Utau slapping their boyfriend not-so gently.

"Allow me to introduce myself," The girl smiled. "My name is Lulu de Morcerf Yamamoto, Colin's girlfriend."

"YOU HAD AN EFFING GIRLFRIEND AND DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER TO TELL ME? I WAS IN THE PROCESS OF GETTING YOU A DATE WITH THIS GIRL NAMED PEARL!" I shouted.

"I forgot?" he said sheepishly.

"HOW CAN YOU FORGET TO TELL ME ABOUT YOUR GIRLFRIEND?"

"Because I knew you were going to have a effing spasm when I told you!"

"I WOULD NOT HAVE!"

"Then what do you call this?" he asked.

"YELLING AT MY OLDER FOSTER BROTHER FOR NOT TELLING ME ABOUT LULU!"

"This is _so _going on my blog!" said Amu as she rapidly began recording Colin and I.

* * *

**That's all for now! I'm off to go maim Amu's wardrobe and steal her secret collection of pictures of Kirishima! Bet you didn't know that, now did'ya? But no matter what, you _cannot_ tell Ikuto that Amu's been going on Facebook and saving pictures of Kirishima on her laptop! Understand? Good. Bye**

**Rima**

**Glossary:**

**"Téngqí Nagihiko! Wǒ bùnéng xiāngxìn nǐ jiāng biǎomíng zhèyàng de le! Shuí bù rènwéi nǐ shì shuí? Gēn wǒ chǎo zài nǐ de péngyǒu miànqián! Wǒ yǐwéi wǒ rasied nǐ bǐ zhè gèng hǎo de!" **

_**"Nagihiko Fujisaki! I cannot believe that you would show off like that! Who do think you are? Arguing with me in front of your friends! I thought I rasied you better than that!"**_

**"Hǎo ba, wǒ bù huì yǔ nǐ zhēnglùn, rúguǒ nǐ méiyǒu bù hǎoyìsi, wǒ de péngyǒu miànqián wǒ!"**

_**"Well, I wouldn't have to argue with you if you hadn't embarrassed me in front of my friends!"**_

* * *

_"You what?" Kirishima said, an amused look on his face._

_"She told...," Amu growled._

_"Mama's a stalker," Akihiko whispered._

_"How perfectly _creepy_!" Amaterasu smiled brightly._

_"I'M NOT A STAKER...Wait, that's not it...STALKER, I mean!" Amu flushed. "Don't _not_ tell your father about this, understand?"_

_"Yes ma'am!" _

* * *

**Jenni: **Not one of the most interesting chapters...I apologize. This is more like a filler than an actual chapter. I promise the next chapter will be more interesting! Please review and forgive me for the late update!

_**HAPPY EASTER, EVERYONE!**_


	24. Perverts, Frappechinos, and Ikuto!

**Becoming Fujisaki Rima**

**Jenni:** He ya'll! Thanks for reviewing! I _live_ off of your reviews!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Shugo Chara!

**Last Time:** Colin and Lulu were _kissing_ in a public coffee shoppe in front of Lulu's ex-boyfriend, _Tadase_. How will Tadase react? and more importantly, how does _Nadeshiko_ feel about this? and even _more_ important, Ikuto's made up a game that might be even more perverted than _he_ is. Is this the end of Colin Bailee and Lulu de Morcerf Yamamoto _and_ Ikuto's new game?

**Warning:** Mention of maiming, smacking inappropriate places, Ikuto's perverted friends, angry Amu, frappechinos, KirishimaXDiamond, and throttling.

* * *

**~: Chapter Twenty-Two :~ **

**~: Perverts, Frappechinos, and Ikuto! :~**

_"Give me that phone!" Amu shouted, trying to grab Amaterasu's purple-cased iPhone._

_"Daddy!" said daughter sang into the phone._

"Hey sweetheart," _Ikuto said._

_"Guess what!"_

"What?"

_"Mama's got pictures of Fuyuki Kirishima-san on her old laptop in the closet!"_

"She has pictures of _who_?"

_"No-Nobody! Just some pictures of us and our friends! Bye Ikuto, love you!" Amu shouted._

"Okay? Love you too."

_"You are so grounded tomorrow," Amu growled._

* * *

_June Twelve (con.)_

**Dear Diary,**

I realized two things, frappechinos have a strange power over me and Nagihiko's adorable. He's like a lost puppy when he's worried! Anyway, Colin explained himself quite well and paused to attend to..._unfinished_ business and when we got home, Ikuto introduced us to a game that he and his classmates play in their classroom.

* * *

"HOW CAN YOU NOT TELL ME ABOUT YOUR (censored) GIRLFRIEND?" I shouted. "YOU ARE SO INCONSIDER-!"

"Here's a caramel frappechino," Nagihiko exclaimed, thrusting the said drink into my hands.

I happily accepted the drink and grinned as I drank it, savoring every single drop. Did I mention that I love frappechinos? Kirishima lead us out of the shoppe, the employee behind the counter was eyeballing us. We were led to a nearby restaurant and seated at a table for eleven. Then Lulu and Colin came clean about their relationship.

"How did you two get together?" asked Tadase.

Wow, I will honestly admit that I thought he would be even the slightest bit irritated with the fact that Colin Bailee, video gamer extraordinaire, was dating _his_ ex-boyfriend.

"Well, we're in all of the same classes," Lulu shrugged, "even though I'm eleven, I've skipped two grades."

"And I thought she was cute...," Colin admitted, "so I asked her to go to the end of the semester formal."

"I presume Lulu-chan said yes?" questioned Nadeshiko.

"Actually, no. I had already accepted a date with Shuraiya, you know, the really rich transfer student. But after listening to said person talk about himself for longer than two hours, I reconsidered Colin's offer. I set Shuriya on a blind date with Pearl, the _other_ transfer student. Then I apologized for slapping Colin for no reason and told him that I would go to the formal with him," Lulu shrugged.

"Three weeks later, we were at the dance and it _sucked_! Tsukasa-sama had disappeared, courtesy of the new English teacher, and the someone stole the refreshments. After that, everyone returned to their dorms to complain about how sucky the formal was. So I was taking Lulu down to the Tree of Dreams and we heard some weird sounds coming out of the broom closet. When we opened it...Ugh...," Colin shuddered.

"What was inside?" asked Nagihiko.

"Tsukasa-sama and Suzuki-sama were in there! It was absolutely indecent! They didn't even notice of presence! Both disgraceful and revolting!" Lulu whispered.

"Anyway, we went to the Tree of Dreams and spent the night there. Had a little romantic moment and then we did what you guys saw in the coffee shoppe. End of story," sighed my older foster brother.

We then finished our lunch and left. Colin and Lulu had a little moment before Lulu had to leave with her older sister, Nana. Kirishima brought us to the Arcade where Ikuto met up with a few of his friends.

"Oi Kobayashi!" he called.

A brown-haired seventeen-year-old looked at Ikuto and then smirked. He was dressed in their black school uniform and wore a pair of thin glasses that perched on his nose. His hair was shaggy and pulled back in a low ponytail.

"Hello Ichigo-chan," Kobayashi said smoothly, looking in Amu's direction.

"Don't touch," Ikuto growled possessively.

"What if she wants me too?"

"She doesn't because _I'm_ her boyfriend, idiot!"

"Maybe she just decided that she wants to dump your cat-(censored) for me!"

"Shut you bastard!"

"Aww, Iku-chan's getting possessive!"

"(censored) off!"

"You!"

"Go lick something!"

"Preferably Ichigo's lips!"

"Shut up!"

"What do you think, Amu?" I asked. "Ikuto or the weird guy?"

"Is there a third choice?" she asked sheepishly.

"Well, there's always Ebihara You-kun," I shrugged.

"Well, he _is_ cute."

"What! Amu!"

"Ichigo-chan!"

"Oh, looky! He's over there!" Utau exclaimed.

She and Kukai had been quiet. What were they doing that had kept them quiet for so long? Figure it out, I don't want another mental image to keep me up at night. Sure enough, there was You-kun, playing Dance Dance Revolution with his younger sister.

"Never mind," Amu looked away from the strange sight.

"Soooooooooo, what's your name?" Kobayashi asked.

"What's it to you?"

There it is, I was waiting for the "Cool 'n' Spicy" facade.

"Just wanted to know the pretty lady's name."

"Well, get the memo: I. am. NOT. interested," she snapped.

"You got a temper, don't 'cha?" said the teenage friend of Ikuto. "Oi Yakamura! Get over here!"

Don't these people have first names? Kirishima was on the phone again, flirting with Diamond. Didn't really care what we were doing, I guess. Yakamura was a tall seventeen-year-old with long blond hair like Rhythm and was wearing a black beanie. He had on a black tee shirt and a pair of matching baggy jeans. Skateboarder or _something_. He was hot, I will admit that.

"What do you want?" he asked irritably.

"Look at Ikuto's lady," Kobayashi gestured.

Next thing I knew, Yakamura was holding Amu's hand and had this weird look in his eyes. I've seen this before...Just where did I see it?

"Will you please bear my child?"

"What. The. (censored)!" Amu shouted, punching him across the face.

Cool 'n' Spicy! Amu's back. But seriously, I swear, I've seen this before!

"He's a proper hentai," Nagihiko noted, amusement obvious in his voice.

Yakamura fell to the ground and hit his head on the tile flooring. Ikuto was watching with narrowed eyes, eye twitching every few minutes.

"Oh my gosh! I am _so_ sorry! Are you okay?" Amu said.

She bent over to see if the guy was unconscious and then let out a furious squeak. His. hand. was. on. her. butt. Amu slowly stood up, eyes calm. Her face was impassive, though her lips were pressed in a thin white line. Her hands were clenched into angry fists and she looked down on Yakamura. Mount Hinamori is getting ready to...explode.

"WHAT THE (CENSORED BECAUSE OF AMU'S EMBARESSED VULGAR LANGUAGE AND MERCILESS MAULING)!"

InuYasha! This is a crudely portrayed parody of the Miroku/Sango moments! I swear, this teenager is Miroku's resurrection. Yeah, I believe InuYasha's real. So what? And, Diary, if you don't know what InuYasha is, well you should look at it. It's pretty neat.

In the end, Yakamura and Kobayashi apologized and left the Arcade. Amu dragged us from the Arcade and then parked us in front of produce section of the mini-mall. The Peppy Bee Mini-Mall is unique because it literally has everything. It sells grocery items such as vegetables, fruits, clothes, and more!

"Pocky...Pocky...Pocky...Here Rima..I found the Kaki no Tane...Pocky...Pocky..Aha! I found it!" Amu declared after searching the whole produce section of the mall for more than an hour.

Ikuto, Nagihiko, Kukai, and Tadase had disappeared in the furniture department. When we found them, they were all asleep on the displays. Ikuto was sprawled on a bed display, Kukai was on a couch, Nagihiko was on the futon, and Tadase was on the floor. Let's just say the manager was _not_ happy with us. Kirishima had grown weary of the trouble that we had seemed to find in this mall and had taken to flirting with the counter girls in the make-up department.

Finally, we drove home. It was late in the afternoon and was very _hot_. So, we all lazed around in the house. Ikuto stood up and walked over to where Amu was standing and smacked her in one of the more lower areas of her body.

"Ha, I just a point!" he declared childishly.

"What are you talking about?" Amu sighed, obviously exhausted.

"It's called the "Butt Game". The objection of the game is for the boys to go around smacking the girls in the said area and for the girls to kick said area. For each person you hit, you get a point," he smirked.

"We are NOT playing that."

"But Amuuuuu!"

"Don't but me!"

"Fine. God, you folks are so bossy!" he huffed.

* * *

**That's all for now...Bye-bye!**

_**(Here's a list of commonly-spoken commands that have been shouted in the last twelve days)**_

_**'Ikuto, stop being perverted!' - Amu. **_

_**'Ikuto, DON'T TOUCH MY FREAKIN' BACON!' - Nadeshiko**_

_**'Ikuto-niisan! Don't lech on my girlfriend!' - Tadase**_

_**'Ikuto! Shut up and leave me and Kukai alone!' - Utau**_

_**'Ikuto, stop stealing my clothes!' - Kukai**_

_**'Ikuto! Leave my gag manga alone!' - Me**_

_**'Ikuto! I am not gay for billionth time! Call that again and you won't be a boy anymore!' - Nagihiko**_

_**'Touch my wallet again and I'll kill you!' - Colin**_

_**'Tsukiyomi Ikuto, do not lech on my female guests!' - Nina-sama**_

_**'You stupid cat! Stop hitting on Diamond!" - Kirishima (That was before we left for the Peppy Bee)**_

* * *

_"That's a pretty long list," Amaterasu said._

_"It gets longer," Amu informed. _

_"Indeed it does," Kirishima nodded._

_There was a loud beep that emitted from Kirishima's pocket. Said person answered his phone as quickly as he had pulled it out of his pocket. _

_"Moshi moshi?"_

"Daddy! Did you remember to call Hotori-san about the sleepover tonight?" _asked his one of his daughters, Sora._

"_Oops, I forgot?" he said sheepishly._

"Daddy!"

"_Sorry, sorry! I'll talk them right now. Bye Sora!"_

_He canceled the call and looked at Amu sheepishly. She smiled and then handed him the phone sitting on the charger next to her. _

"_Just press one, Tadase-kun is on speed dial," she informed._

"_Thanks."_

* * *

**Rima: This chapter sucked! But Jenni tried, I guess. Not like she could do any better than this anyway. Please review, favorite, and alert. Any person who reviews will receive a Nagihiko doll!**


	25. Once a Mashiro, Always a Mashiro

**Becoming Fujisaki Rima**

**Jenni: **Here's Interlude Two! Special thanks to all my reviewers! I love you all!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shugo Chara.

**Last Time: **Rima visited poor Nagihiko in the hospital and spent the night with Kukai.

* * *

**~: Interlude Two :~**

**~: Once a Mashiro, Always a Mashiro :~**

"Oi Rima!" called Kukai.

The twenty-seven-year-old woman mumbled incoherently under her breath as she continued to sleep. Kukai let out a sigh, Rima probably wouldn't be waking up anytime soon. Rima and jet lag didn't mix very well. The russet-haired man made his way to the elevator just outside of the flat and went to the basement.

Kukai and his two roommates, Ikuto and Nagihiko, had pitched in to rent the basement that served as an office. Kukai had two jobs, one as a middle school soccer coach, the other as a nursemaid to Ikuto and Nagihiko. The blue-haired man gave private violin lessons to children under the age of nineteen while Nagihiko taught at the Fujisaki International School of Dance.

"Dammit Ikuto! I thought I told you to call Mrs. Jackson about the canceled violin practices!" he swore when he heard a familiar voice.

"Coach Souma?" called a girl around the age of twelve. "Is Mr. Tsukiyomi here?"

The girl had shoulder-length black hair put up in two spiky pigtails and bright blue eyes. She was wearing a simple tank top and a pair of shorts. There was a black violin case strapped to her back and a soccer ball on her hip.

"Sorry Jamie," Kukai said apologetically. "Ikuto must have forgotten to call your mother. Practice is canceled."

"What about soccer practice?" she asked.

"Tonight at four at the Kenton park," Kukai grinned.

"Okay! Bye Coach!" Jamie said, waving as she headed toward the elevator.

Jamie Jackson, strangely enough, attended the FISD, took violin lessons, and held a place in the school soccer team. So she was over at the Fujisaki-Tsukiyomi-Souma apartment quite a lot. Jamie was the daughter Kukai never had. Utau was always on tour, Kukai only saw her every other month. Kukai's phone emitted a series of loud beeps. Rima.

"Kukai! Where'd you go?" Rima asked. "I'm hungry and you don't have anything to eat!"

She called about food...Figures.

"There's some fruit in the chiller," he informed.

"I want something _edible_! Anyway, I'm allergic to apples and pears!" she babbled.

"Okay..Okay...Just get dressed and head to the basement," Kukai sighed. "Then we'll go out for breakfast at iHop or something."

As Rima hung up, Kukai sighed, he _hated_ the fact the Rima refused to eat anything that was green and grew in a tree. Working out his newest soccer strategy, Kukai diligently worked until the elevator dinged.

"Good Kami-sama! What are you doing in this dank place?" Rima exclaimed. "It smells like catnip and Nagihiko's green tea down here!"

"This is our office," Kukai informed.

"More like a graveyard to me," she commented.

"Please keep your opinions to yourself."

"Fine. Can we get some breakfast now?"

"Fine. Let's go."

Rima was led to a silver Mustang that the three men shared. Upon opening the door, Rima made yet another comment.

"Now it smells like sweat, catnip, green tea, and cologne."

"I'm sorry, now get in the car!"

'_Note to self, Kukai is _not _a morning person,'_ Rima thought.

The two adults rode to across the street to iHop silently. They were both lost in though, though one was more attentive than the other. Kukai was thinking about how annoying Rima could be and breakfast while Rima thought of bacon, bacon, and more bacon. Despite their age, the two thought and acted as they did as teenagers.

"Let's go," Kukai grunted as he killed the engine.

"Fine."

"Oi Kukai!" called a waiter. "I thought you were dating the idol?"

"I am! This is Nagihiko's wife! Now back off, will ya?" Kukai shouted in response.

"Kind of short, don't you think?" replied the same waiter.

"Go to hell!" Rima shot the man the bird.

Yep, definitely not a _mature _morning person. Kukai and Rima were seated in a booth and set to staring at each other bitterly until their meal was served. Soon the food was on the table and Rima was pretty much inhaling the bacon on her plate.

"So when's Nagihiko get out off of the hospital?" Kukai asked.

"On Friday," she muttered.

"Are you going to visit him after breakfast?"

"I guess, could you do me a favor and drop me off there?"

"Sure."

After Kukai had paid, Rima was dropped off at the hospital entrance. She quickly talked to Eriko and then headed toward Nagihiko's assigned room. When she opened the door, he was still asleep. There was still the steady beep of the surrounding machinery and several needles placed in his arm. An oxygen mask covered the lower half of his face and he was still clad in a hospital gown. The pale pallor of his skin had generally disappeared under a light flush and he seemed content. There was the absence of a pained expression and heavy breathing. Rima smiled and brushed a wayward strand of hair from his face.

"Good morning, Rima," he breathed quietly.

"'Morning," Rima greeted, "how are you feeling?"

"Alright, I guess," he muttered. "Still a little sore from not moving and the occasional searing of pain, but overall, a lot better."

"That's excellent," Rima nodded. "How come you never told me that Kukai wasn't a morning person?"

"I forgot?" Nagihiko smiled sheepishly.

"He nearly bit off my head this morning!"

"I apologize then."

"Apology accepted." Rima grinned.

"How long are you going to stay here?" he asked.

"As long as it takes for you to get better," she declared, "which is only four more days, five if you include the extra day of bed rest."

"But what about Kristen?" Nagihiko questioned.

"What about her?"

"Aren't Nadeshiko and Tadase going to get tired of watching her?"

"Nah, but just encase, tomorrow, Kristen's going over to Rhythm's," Rima shrugged. "But what's important right now is that you get better so your daughter can see you for the first time in several months."

"Yes ma'am!" Nagihiko chuckled.

Soon Eriko came in to check on Nagihiko and give him the proper medical attention that was necessary. She inserted a long, thin needle into his line and ejected a small quantity of the drug into his bloodstream.

"This serum right here is supposed to accelerate the recovery process, but has the small side-effect of drowsiness," Eriko explained.

Then she departed from the room, leaving Rima standing next to a sleepy Nagihiko. His eyelids fluttered open every few minutes until Nagihiko gave in and feel asleep. He looked so innocent, sleeping as he did as a foolish teenager. Placing a chaste kiss on his forehead, Rima murmured to him quietly.

"Get well soon, purplehead."

* * *

**Jenni: **And scene! Thanks for reading, folks, and I hope you enjoy this chapter of _Becoming Fujisaki Rima_! Also, I am writing a Rimahiko fan fiction that consists of a story told in one hundred word chapters, basically a drabble collection. It's called _Undesirable_ and the plot line is that Rima is in seventh grade and is failing Math. Nagihiko, being in the Advance Math, is to tutor her over the summer. Cliche, I know, but I promise this will be different than most other "tutor-student fall for each other" fan fictions! Please review!


	26. Allergies

**Becoming Fujisaki Rima**

**Jenni:** Heya! I apologize for the temporary delay (I seem to do that often...)! Anyway, the reason for this delay is because my grades are _terrible_. One minutes they're straight 'A's and the next, they're fuu-reaking 'C's! My mother, being the _wonderful_ person she is, grounded me! But now I'm back so take that! Woo!

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Shugo Chara, I wouldn't be writing this right now.

**Last time:** They went to the Peppy Bee Mini-Mall, nearly got kicked out, and was introduced to Ikuto's perverted friends.

* * *

**~: Twenty-three :~**

**~: Allergies :~**

_"But Daddddy!" Hoshiko huffed. "How come I can only invite Sora, Shiori, and Am-chan?"  
_

_"Because we said so," Nadeshiko answered sternly._

_"...Fine," Hoshiko huffed._

_"Doorbell!" Kristen announced. "It's Sora and Shiori!"  
_

_Fuyuki Sora was busily tying her long auburn hair into a sloppy side ponytail in the driveway, her orange-irised eyes somewhat unfocused. She was dressed in a yellow sailor's dress, a orange ribbon tied around her waist. Her father was busily chatting with Tadase, who had just opened the door. Her younger sister, Shiori, was following her. Her blonde locks stopped at her mid-back and she had a small pigtail to the side. She was wearing a black blazer and a orange and white checked skirt. Under her blazer was a blue button-down shirt and a pair of white tights under the skirt._

_"Heya Sky-chan! Poem-chan!" Kristen grinned. "Um...Poem-chan, why are you wearing your school uniform?"_

_"Sora-neechan decided to hid all of my summer clothes in the attic! and she won't tell where they are!" huffed 'Poem-chan'._

_"Kris? Why do you call them by what their names mean?" asked Amaterasu._

_"Because it's easier to remember! Besides, Daddy used to call me 'Laugh-chi' because that's what Risa means!"_

_"But isn't your name Kristen?" Sora asked._

_"Nope!" _

_"Then what is?" asked Amaterasu, rather befuddled._

_"Risa-chi! Mama and Daddy use Kristen as a nickname!" she smirked._

_"I'm lost...," sighed Shiori._

_***`*`*_ Time Skip _*`*`***_

_"Tadase-obaasan? Can we please read more of Mama's journal?" asked Kristen (alias Risa)._

_"If the other girls want to...," Tadase muttered._

_"Please?" Sora and Shiori asked simultaneously._

_"Very well..."_

* * *

_June Thirteenth_

**Dear Diary-san,**

My name is Colin Bailee, Rima's older foster brother. Rima is current lying on Nagihiko's lap, she's rather ill, you see. Ri-chan is highly allergic to oranges. She unknowingly ate a small slice of one, thinking it was a tangerine. Anyway, today (before Rimsy ate the fruit), we went to the local library as a "punishment" for eating all of the food in the fridge (It was Kukai and Utau's fault). Here's how it went..It's in my perspective though...

* * *

"Rima. Rima. Rima. Riri. Rimsy. Rimakins. Ri-," Nagihiko and I chanted.

Rima murmured sleepily under her breath before swinging a drowsy fist at Nagihiko. He caught the fist and then kissed it.

**He's so chivalrous! It's annoying! I tried it out on Lulu before we started dating and she slapped me across my face!**

"Wakey-wakey Rima-chan."

"...Lemme sleep some more," she mumbled.

"No love," I said. "Don't make me get Ikuto and Amu now."

She let out an exhausted sigh and stretched her sore muscles. Rubbing her eyes drowsily, Rima sat up and glared at Nagihiko and me.

"Get out!"

"Meh Rima!" I whined playfully.

"You've got two choices: get out or get kicked out," she smiled sweetly.

* * *

**Yeah, Rima's not the most cheerful person in the mornings.**

* * *

Nagihiko and I made a quick-getaway and Rima slammed the door shut behind us. Minutes later, she came out of her bedroom wearing a violet-colored strapless bubble dress that stopped at mid-thigh. There was a matching silk hair bow adorning the side of her head and a silver chain with a cherry-blossom charm fastened around her neck.

"'Morning 'Hiko, Colins," she muttered.

Nagihiko's mouth was slightly agape, his eyes focused on Rima. I snickered quietly as Rima flushed when she noticed his unblinking stare.

"Shuddup Colins!" They shouted in unison.

We then proceeded to the dining room where Amu and Ikuto were engaged in a full-blown argument.

"Why did you steal my clothes?" she shouted.

"I didn't!" Ikuto protested.

"Ahuh!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Ahuh!"

"Nu-uh!"

With each word, their voices rose until Amu finally shut Ikuto up having some good ol' fashion snogging.

"SNOG! SNOG! SNOG! SNOG!" we shouted.

When I walked toward the refrigerator and opened it, my jaw dropped. The _huge_ thing was _empty_! I glanced at Utau and Kukai, who hadn't said a word, and shouted, "Oi! Did you bastards eat _all_ of the food in here?"

"..Erm...No?" Kukai mumbled guilty.

"Good Kami-sama! How could you do this to us?" Rima wailed. "I'm telling Nina-sama!"

* * *

**Rima gets cranky and dramatic when she's hungry.**

* * *

"Mother!" called Nagihiko. "We're out of food _again_!"

Nina-sama made her way into the kitchen and she _did not_ look happy. She had the trademark Fujisaki expression, one that had angry, accusing eyes that seemed to bore into you.

"Who ate all of the food again?" she huffed.

* * *

**Very mature, Nina-sama.**

* * *

"Kukai! Utau!" accused Nadeshiko.

"Sorry...Sorry!" Kukai flinched.

"Baaya-san _just_ went grocery shopping yesterday!" Nina-sama sighed. "So, since I'm going to have to ask Baaya and Daiki-san to return to the convenience store, you nine are going to be punished."

"What did we do?" exclaimed the "innocent" seven.

"You seven are in trouble for _letting_ them eat all of the food!"

* * *

**Looks like Rima's not the only one who gets pissy when she's hungry.**

* * *

"Baaya-san, please summon Tanaka-san and Fuyuki-san," said the mother of the Fujisaki siblings.

"Hai Nina-sama," Baaya bowed.

Shortly after, Baaya returned with Diamond and Kirishima in tow. They both looked rather annoyed and continuously shot angry glares at us.

"As your punishments, you will all spend the day in local library, working on your summer assignments," Nina-sama decided, "and Tanaka-san and Fuyuki-san will join you."

"Yes Nina-sama," we chorused.

After finishing our short breakfast, we all returned to our respective bedrooms to retrieve our textbooks and assignments. I quickly shoved all of textbooks into my book bag and sighed, I _was not_ looking forward to this and by the sound of it, neither did Rima. She brushed past my bedroom, angrily muttering under her breath.

"...Stupid...Kukai...Utau...Food...Homework."

I walked out of my bedroom and then preceded to the front door where we waited for our fellow framed friends. Utau and Kukai, the _real_ culprits, constantly received bitter glares, angry stares, and ugly snares. Kirishima and Diamond, who also had their textbooks, did not give us a second glance when they walked past.

"Get in the car," Kirishima grunted.

* * *

**He hadn't gotten his daily snog session yet. **

* * *

"C'mon, I don't got all day," Diamond added.

* * *

**See above for Dia's dilemma.**

* * *

We all piled into Kirishima's van, rather cramped this time because of all of the book bags. Kirishima took out his anger on the van, speeding and stopping suddenly just to aggravate us. Even if it _was_ against the law and _dangerous_.

"Stop it, you bastard!" Ikuto shouted. "Amu's getting carsick."

"Don't call my boyfriend a bastard, you pedophile!" Diamond snapped. "It's their faults for getting us into this mess!"

She let out a growl in Kukai and Utau's direction before facing the correct direction.

* * *

**See, that's what happens when you don't get enough snogging.**

* * *

"Now get out!" Kirishima snapped, slamming the van door shut.

"Pissy bastards," Rima muttered. "Someone didn't get to suck some face this morning."

"Shut up, shortie."

* * *

**Everyone was pretty angry...especially Dia and Kirishima.**

* * *

Nagihiko and Rima disappeared shortly inside the library and I followed them. They were quickly finishing their Algebra problems.

"So if b plus ninety times thirty-seven equals five hundred three, what's b?" Nagihiko asked.

"Dunno," Rima shrugged. "Oh, heya Colins."

I nodded in her direction before paying attention to my own language homework,

* * *

**Directions:** Write each sentence in English, Chinese(Simplified), and Korean.

**1)** ナオミのペットハムスターが、ユキ、黒い目を持っています。

Naomi's pet hamster, Yuki, has black eyes.

Naomi的宠物仓鼠，徐怀钰，有黑色的眼睛。

나오미의 애완 동물 햄스터가, 유키, 검은 눈을 가지고있어

**2) **あかねは読むのが好きだ。

Akane likes to read.

茜喜欢阅读。

Akane 읽기 좋아한다.

**These sentences are easy, like really easy. I mean, bloody hell, my little sister could do this!**

* * *

"Fukai fukai mori no oku ni ima mo kitto

Okizari ni shita kokoro kakushiteru yo

Sagasu hodo no chikara mo naku tsukarehateta

Hitobito wa eien no yami ni kieru

Chisai mama nara kitto ima demo mieta ka na

Bokutachi wa ikiru hodo ni

Nakushiteku sukoshi zutsu

Itsuwari ya uso o matoni

Tachisukumu koe mo naku"

Rima's newest ringtone went off, the lyrics to "Fukai Mori", the second ending to InuYasha, echoing throughout the silent building.

"Shhh!" hissed the librarian.

"Gomen!" Rima bowed.

"Shut it off!" the woman growled.

"Hai!" she whispered.

Rima quickly silenced her phone but not before answering it,

"Moshi moshi?"

_"Rima-chan?" _said Tadase.

"Hnnn?" she whispered.

_"We have a problem! Ikuto disappeared into the nearby gas station and is leching on the counter girl! Amu's with Nadeshiko right now, but she's bound to find us soon! I need your help!"_ he exclaimed.

"Okay," she said.

She handed her things to Nagihiko with a quiet, "I'll be right back" and walked out of the library. Nagihiko quickly finished his Maths homework and began to work on his Japanese homework. A half hour later, Rima returned, with Ikuto in tow.

"Idiot, hitting on a twenty-five year old countergirl? You disgust me," she scolded. "I'm seriously considering telling Amu. Then she would dump your (censored)."

Ikuto huffed and sat down on one of the wooden chairs of the library and began to work on his homework. He did it surprisingly slowly, a calculating look on his face.

"Dude, this stuff is easy! I mean, even _we_ can do that!" Rima exclaimed.

"No, it's hard," Ikuto disagreed. "'Because I miss a lot of school because of my old man."

"And?" she drawled.

"Shhh!" hushed the librarian.

"You!" Ikuto hissed.

The librarian gave Ikuto a glare before returning to her work. He eventually gave up on his homework and began to nap in his chair.

"You! Yeah, you!" The librarian marched over to Ikuto. "No snoring in the library!"

"Shut up, old wench," he growled.

"Cheeky boy!"

"Hag!"

"Upstart brat!"

"Geezer!"

"Impudent child!"

"Sack of bones!"

"Arrogant old (censored)!"

* * *

**Let's just say Ikuto got banned from the library. Gosh, how many places is he going to get kicked out of?**

* * *

We were accompanying Ikuto to the door of the library when Nagihiko said,

"Let's not mention this to my mother."

"I like the way you think!" Ikuto grinned.

"Oi! We're leaving, you four!" Tadase announced, a Monster in his hand.

"Okay!" we chorused.

We all piled into Kirishima's van and drove home. For a whole hour, Rima and Nagihiko were sucking face. As was Ikuto and Amu. And Utau and Kukai. And Tadase and Nadeshiko.

* * *

**Poor me...Lulu-chan had to go with her sister to the orthodontist. Anyway, one hour later...**

* * *

"Let's play baseball!" Kukai shouted.

"Fine," we sighed in unison.

"Whose going to be the team captains?" Utau asked.

"Me!" Kukai nominated.

"And me!" I imputed.

"Okay...Now you guys can chose your teammates!" Amu shouted. "Ikuto and I are going to referee, okay?

* * *

**That's girl-language for sucking some face.**

* * *

"Okay!" we chorused.

"Utau," Kukai said.

"Rima," I decided.

"Nadeshiko."

"Nagihiko."

"Tadase."

"Rock. Paper. Scissors!" Kukai and I shouted.

It was decided, my team would bat first. Upon stepping up to the "plate", Kukai was getting ready to pitch when I said, "Hold on." Licking my finger, I tested the wind. Then I pulled out my calculator to "calculate" the possibilities of getting a home run. After that, I drew a seven in the dirt "for luck".

"Hurry the hell up! Just whip out that bat of yours and get this over with!" Kukai growled.

"That's what she said!" Ikuto added.

_Crack_! Amu had just whacked Ikuto in the back of his head. That had to hurt.

"Fine! Pitch it!" I shouted.

He threw the ball at me and I. Hit. It! I began to run around our makeshift diamond when a loud crash was heard. The ball had just tipped over a trashcan, rolled in the street, and fell down the gutter. Shame. That was the last of baseball that summer. After we had cleaned up the trashcan mess, it was suppertime so we washed up and went to the dining room.

"Do you want one?" Nina-sama asked Rima, gesturing toward an orange slice.

"Yes please," Rima said, biting into one.

We were sitting in the living room, watching Naruto while waiting InuYasha to turn on. Rima had begun to wheeze and cough. Shortly after, she had started to swell and had eventually retched into a wastebasket.

"Did Mother serve oranges or tangerines?" Nagihiko asked suddenly.

"Oranges...Bloody hell, Rimsy's allergic to oranges!" I exclaimed.

"Go get Mother, Nade," Nagihiko commanded.

"Hai!" Nagihiko's twin sister ran down the hallway.

Not a minute later, Nina-sama and Baaya were attending to Rima, who had fallen asleep.

"It's a good thing we know how to take care of these things. Nagihiko and Nadeshiko are both allergic to peanuts, pistachios and pecans," Nina-sama listed.

"Mother! We're allergic to bananas and ragweed! You got us mixed up with Rhyhtm-niichan and Temari-neechan!" whined the twins.

"Gomen...Gomen...," she chuckled.

* * *

**That's the story of what June Thirteenth turned out to be like. Oh, and Rima-chan? I wrote you a poem. See below.**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**\/**

**Roses are red,**

**violets are blue,**

**hell Rima,**

**it sucks to be you!**

**Love, Colin Bailee**

* * *

_"...Well, that's a nice poem...," Tadase chuckled._

_"Hey Poem-chan! Can you tell us a poem?" asked Kristen._

_"Yes...," said Shiori. "I wrote this one for Fujisaki Raiden-kun."_

_"Rose are red,_

_violets are blue,_

_did you know,_

_that I like you?"_

_"You like Thunder-kun?" Kristen exclaimed. "Kawaii!"_

_"Okay, time to go to bed, girlies!" Nadeshiko clapped._

_"But Nadeshiko-ojisan!" huffed Amaterasu._

_"No buts! Kristen has leave early tomorrow. She and Tadase are going to drive to Nagoya so she can stay with my older brother," Nadeshiko nodded._

"_Yay! I get to Thunder-kun and Snow-chan!" squealed Kristen._

"_Good night, girls," said Tadase as he and Nadeshiko left the room._

"_Night!" The girls chorused._

* * *

**Jenni:** Whoo-hoo! I finished yet another chapter! Yaaaaah! Please review!


	27. Heart to Heart Conversations! Part One

**Becoming Fujisaki Rima**

**Jenni:** I apologize for the late delay (again). Anyway, here is the next chapter of _Becoming Fujisaki Rima_!

**Disclaimer:** I own not Shugo Chara!

**Last Time:** Rima had an allergic reaction to an orange slice and Colin wrote in Rima's diary (not without reading it first, of course).

* * *

**~: Chapter Twenty-Four :~**

**~: Heart-to-Heart Conversations; Part One :~**

_After all five girls had woken up, Nadeshiko quickly prepared breakfast and they heartily shoveled generous spoonfuls of miso soup into their mouths, far too hungry to follow proper etiquette. As soon as Kristen was packed and ready, she and Tadase bade everyone good-bye before setting off for Rhythm's house in Nagoya. A little while later, the pair found themselves standing on the deck of Rhythm's medium-sized manor._

_"Hello Rhythm-obaasan!" exclaimed Kristen, launching herself at the man._

_Tadase chuckled at the sight, a girl no more than eight or nine clinging to a man who was at least five inches taller than himself._

_"Hey Risa-chan," he smirked. "Tadase didn't forget to feed you on the way down here, did he?"_

_"Nadeshiko-ojisan gave me a bowl of miso soup before we left," Kristen assured._

_"Raiden!" Rhythm shouted. "You have guests!"_

_A boy around the same age as Shiori walked into the corridor, strands of his long purple hair moving about as he walked toward them. He was dressed in a black and red button down shirt and a pair of black denim jeans. Raiden drowsily played with the grey tie that hung loosely from his neck before quietly greeting his relatives._

_Rhythm soon sent his son to escort Kristen into one of the guestrooms, with her belongings in tow. As soon as he had finished, Raiden had walked over to his bedroom only to fall asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Knowing that her uncles and aunt would talk for hours, she curled up underneath her bedsheets to read the next diary entry in her mother's diary._

* * *

_June Fourteenth_

**Dear Diary,**

It's Rima. I'm all better now, but I'm as good as sick. I'm utterly exhausted. Nina-sama woke me up extremely earlier this morning (five 'o clock), asking for my assistance to wake up the twins for dance practice. Not only did I see Nagihiko shirtless, I also had heart-to-heart conversations with both Nadeshiko and Amu. There's more but I'll tell you the rest later.

* * *

"Rima-chan?" whispered Nina-sama, shaking me gently.

"Wha...?" I blinked blearily, still groggy from sleep.

"Could you please help me wake up Nagihiko?" she asked.

"Wh...Why?"

"He has dance practice today," she informed. "I wouldn't normally make him and Nadeshiko practice with you all over, but they have a recital next weekend."

"Oh...Okay...Wha...What time is it?" I stretched.

"Five."

"Okay, I'll be down in a minute."

I clambered out of the bed and walked over to my closet. After pulling on a oversized green tee shirt that I 'borrowed' from Nagihiko over my blue tank-top and _really _short shorts (Ikuto and Colin had hid all of my normal shorts and jeans), I joined Nina-sama in Nagihiko's room.

"Wake up, Nagihiko," she murmured.

"Hnnnn."

"Oi! Transvestite!" I hissed quietly. "Get up!"

"Five more minute, Rima..."

"Up!" I growled.

"Nagihiko, if you don't wake up right now, I will ground you," Nina-sama threatened.

"Hn..."

"Nagihiko, I swear if you don't get up _right now, _I'm not going to make out with you for a month."

"I'm awake!" he announced, sitting up abruptly.

I immediately looked away because _Nagihiko wasn't wearing a shirt_! I was afraid I was going to start staring.

"Erm...Nina-sama?" I said. "Do you want me to go wake Nadeshiko?"

"Yes please," she smiled knowingly. "Go ahead, dear."

I ran quickly to Nadeshiko's room and cracked the door open an inch. The tall purple-haired girl was sprawled out on the bed, a black pillow clutched close.

"Oi Nade! Wake up," she said.

"What is it?" The girl asked bitterly. "I was dreaming about that time when Tadase was wearing a skirt."

"How'd you know about that?" I questioned.

"Yaya and Amu recorded it all," she explained. "Anyway, why'd you wake me up so early?"

"Your mother said something about dance practice," I informed.

"Oh...Wonderful," Nadeshiko hissed furiously.

"Why're you so angry?" I asked.

"Mother doesn't care whether we want to take part in the arts or not. She only cares about family tradition. She's forced Nagihiko and I to do something we both hate. Hell, she's done it to Rhythm and Temari too! She didn't let Nagihiko participate in sports until this year because he was living the life of a girl! I'm not allowed to join the school softball team, volleyball, or soccer team because it's 'unladylike'! I hate her! She's practically writing out my whole life!"

"Don't hate your mother. Just explain how you feel to her," I advised.

"Thanks Rimsy, I will," she smiled.

She nodded before she walked out of the room, rubbing her eyes while doing so. I walked tiredly back to my bedroom when I heard the sound of Amu...crying. Knocking on the door softly, I quietly opened the door. Amu was sitting on her bed, her cell phone in hand. Tears was running down her face, her breath coming in hitching sobs.

"What's wrong, Amu?" I asked.

"A-Ami's g-gotten worse," she sobbed.

"Oh Amu," I murmured, wrapping her in an awkward, but comforting, hug.

"The doc-doctors predict t-that she wi-will pass away in two months," Amu sniffled. "I'm a horrible older sister, Rima."

"No, you're not! You're a great elder sister!" I exclaimed. "I promise you, Ami thinks you're a wonderful older sister."

"No...I'm not."

"Can I ask you how Ami got lung cancer?" I asked.

"Yeah...You see there's a lot of causes of cancer. One of them is inheriting the lung cancer gene. That's how Ami was diagnosed with it. Our paternal grandfather had it, as did his father. Papa was lucky enough to not inherit it, but his second daughter did. We found out about it two years ago, when Ami was about four. Her condition has grown steadily worse by the day...It's not fair, Rima."

"I know it's not fair, Am...But it'll be okay...You've got to stop crying, Ami doesn't want you to cry over her. You're her big sister, no matter what. She'll always be there, Amu," At that, I gave her a final hug before walking off.

But before I returned to my bed, I stopped at Ikuto's room.

"Hey Ikuto?"

"Wh...What?" he blinked blearily, stretching in a similar fashion as a large cat.

"Go check on Amu, would you?"

"O-Okay..."

He sleepily stood up and stumbled over to his girlfriend's bedroom. I could hear Amu's quiet cries and Ikuto's murmurs of consolation. Underneath that bad-ass exterior, Ikuto was actually sweet. But those thoughts were pushed aside as I scribbled this into my diary.

* * *

**That's all for now, Diary...I'm going to sleep.**

* * *

_"Wow...I didn't know Mama could be that nice," Kristen murmured to herself._

* * *

**Jenni:** Finished! The next chapter will be posted soon! New poll up! Please check it out!


	28. Heart to Heart Conversation! Part Two

**Becoming Fujisaki Rima**

**Jenni: **Hello everyone! How are you all? I am _so_ sorry about my pathetic series of late updates!

**Disclaimer: **I own naught Shugo Chara or its characters.

**Last Time: **Ami's condition worsened and Amu and Nadeshiko each have a heart-to-heart conversations with Rima.

* * *

**~: Chapter Twenty-five :~**

**~: Heart-to-Heart Conversations ; Part Two :~**

_Kristen curiously stared at the book before her. After the second part of June Fourteenth's entry, the rest of the pages were blank. _

_"That's weird...," she murmured before proceeding to read the rest of the entry._

* * *

_June Fourteenth_

**Dear Diary,**

We met Nagihiko's dad today and let me tell you this, Fujisaki Kouta is _nothing_ like his family. He's like a grown version of Kairi. Overly intelligent, uptight, very organized, and blunt about faults. Those are just a few words to describe him. He's so dull that it makes you wonder what happened to his kids. Then again...Temari's pretty boring. But back to the point, Nagihiko was honest with me when I asked him a few questions about his dad.

* * *

We were all seated in the dining room, working on our summer homework. Suddenly, Nina-sama walked inside with an unfamiliar man. He was tall and lanky, easily about three inches taller than Ikuto.

* * *

**Wonder how his kids turned out average-sized.**

* * *

The man had short dark purple hair that was to the length of the nape of his neck and amber-colored eyes. He was dressed in a professional-looking business suit and had a pair of black-rimmed glass perched on his nose.

"Everyone! This is my husband," Nina-sama smiled.

"Hello," he said quietly, incling his head respectfully. "I am Fujisaki Kouta."

"Father," Nagihiko acknowledged. "You're back so soon?"

"We finished our research eight months ahead of schedule," Kouta informed, his voice monotonous.

"Papa!" Nadeshiko shrieked, wrapping her arms around his waist. "You're back!"

"Nade," he ruffled her hair. "Nagihiko, aren't you going to introduce your friends?"

After we made formal introductions, Kouta disappeared.

"Dude, your dad is...Oh, I don't know what to say," Kukai snorted, Colin sniggering quietly at his expense.

"Dull? Boring? Blunt?" Nagihiko suggested.

"Hey, you said it," The brunette shrugged, "...not me."

"How'd you and your siblings become so crazy with a dad like that?" Colin chuckled.

"We get it from our mom's side," Nadeshiko and Nagihiko chorused.

"Nagihiko," Kouta suddenly appeared in behind his youngest son. "You're doing this incorrectly. You need to work harder."

"Yes sir," Nagihiko glared.

"Try harder,"

"Okay," he rolled his eyes rudely.

He bitterly glared at his father, who did not appear to notice. Kouta then moved on to Nadeshiko where he began to gently explain that India was not in Europe, but in Asia **(1).**

"Who knew that India was in Asia?" blurted Nadeshiko.

We all raised our hands and she sighed. Kouta then continued to explain the remainder of her geography homework.

"Good job, Nade," he praised, ruffling her hair fondly.

"Thank you, Papa!" she smiled sweetly.

Kouta then stood up and left the room. We all looked at the twins curiously, one was beaming happily while the other frowned balefully.

"Dude, what's wrong with you?" asked Colin.

"Nothing!" Nagihiko hissed, exiting the room, book bag slung over his shoulder.

All eyes turned to Nadeshiko, who shrugged, and then they looked at me. Sighing, I got up and walked toward Nagihiko's room. To my surprise, I found him pummeling his pillow.

"Nagi?" I whispered. "Are you okay?"

"I'm _fine_," he growled. "Now get out!"

* * *

**Whenever in doubt, slap your boyfriend and hope for the best. - A quote from my grandmother.**

* * *

I followed my late grandmother's advice and smacked him across the face. He whimpered for a brief second and then looked at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "Wait a second! Does this have to do with your dad?"

"No..." After I gave him my signature glare of death, he quietly nodded.

"Why does your dad bother you so much?" I questioned. "And don't lie to me."

"It's been like this ever since I was born," Nagihiko mumbled. "My dad doesn't like me very much. He's always liked Nadeshiko better than me."

"Of course he likes you! You're his son for Kami's sake!" I exclaimed.

"No he doesn't," he disagreed. "Whenever he goes on business trips, he never calls me, always _Nadeshiko. _He only helps _Nadeshiko _with her homework. It's always about _Nadeshiko_. It doesn't matter if I'm upset as long as _Nadeshiko's_ happy."

He clenched his fists angrily and groaned into his pillow. I bit my lip, sibling jealousy, an area that I haven't covered.

"You honestly think I like all of the attention?" Nadeshiko snorted, barging into the room.

"Yes! You seem to enjoy it when I'm miserable!" Nagihiko countered. "Some older sister you are."

"Oh, so now I'm a bad sister? You're one to talk! Mom's always favored you over me! So can you blame me for being happy when Papa pays attention to me?" she shouted.

The twins continued to shout until I screamed, "Calm down! You parents both equally love you! Stop being selfish!"

"We're _not _being selfish!" They roared.

"Yes you are!" I argued.

"Nu-_uhhhh_!"

"Yeah, you are/ Rima would know," Colin chimed in, poking his head into the bedroom.

"Frick off!" Nadeshiko shouted, taking out her beloved naginata.

"'Kay."

"You should try working things out with your parents," I advised.

"...No."

"_**DO IT OR I'LL DO IT FOR YOU**_!"

"...Fine," they sighed.

That night, the Fujisaki family kicked everyone out of the house (aka had Kirishima take us to some random restaurant) and had a heart-to-heart conversation. Apparently, they sorted everything out since Kouta and Nagihiko were playing some stupid computer game on my laptop when we got back.

"_**YOU TWO ARE SO DEAD!**_"

* * *

**And that, diary, was the last time I did something nice for Nagihiko. Nah, I'm kidding...or am I?**

* * *

**Jenni: **Yeah, a short chapter. I really didn't know what to put for this one so you could consider this a filler. Anyway, there will probably be at least ten more chapters until I finish this fanfic ( I honestly have no more ideas for it). There may be more, but that's what I'm planning on. Please check out the poll on my profile and answer the question below.

**\/**

**WOULD YOU RATHER HAVE:**

**A) **LONGER CHAPTERS/LESS UPDATES

**OR**

**B) **SHORTER CHAPTERS/MORE UPDATES

**Jenni: **Thanks!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**(1) **That was a refrence to a conversation I had with my own dad. I FAIL at geography.


	29. Whackadoodle

**Becoming Fujisaki Rima**

**Jenni: **Hello everyone~! Since I got bored, I decided to update!

**Disclaimer: **The moment I own Shugo Chara is the moment Nagihiko gets married to Ikuto. Yeah, never gonna happen.

**Last Time: **Rima visited Nagihiko. Nagihiko's getting better. Must I say more?

* * *

**~: Interlude Three :~**

**~: Whackadoodle :~**

"_UTAU'S COMING BACK, UTAU'S COMING BACK, UTAU'S COMING BACK!" _chanted Kukai, jumping up and down on the couch in only his boxers. "_UTAU'S COMING BACK, UTAU'S COMING BACK, UTAU'S COMING BACK, UTAU'S COMING BACK!"_

Rima let out a loud groan, it should be illegal for grown men to be this hyper. Burrowing deeper underneath her bedsheets, she attempted to drown out the sound of Kukai's immensely irritating chant.

"_UTAU'S COMING BACK, UTAU'S COMING, UTAU'S COMING BACK, UTAU'S COMING BACK, UTAU'S COMING BACK!_"

"Shut up, Kukai!" Rima moaned, eyes shooting open. "I'm trying to sleep here!"

"_UTAU'S COMING BACK, UTAU'S COMING BACK, UTAU'S COMING BACK, UTAU'S COMING BACK! YAY!" _

'_I'm going to _murder_ you, Kukai_,' she thought as she hauled herself out of bed. "Souma, will you _calm down_?"

"But _Utau's coming back_!" he whined. "I should have a right to be excited when I get to see my idol of a wife after two years!"

"But I should have a right to be annoyed when a grown man starts to sing on the top of his lungs."

"Touche."

Rima sighed and left a pouting Kukai in the den. She grabbed a crimson halter top and a pair of denim capris. Walking into the privy, she pushed back her hair from her face with a black headband.

"Okay Souma," she said, entering the den again. "Do we need to go pick up Utau?"

"Uh...Can we surprise her?"

"Get dressed and we'll go," Rima decided. "Utau would kill you if you came to the airport in only your boxers. You would probably sleep on the balcony for a month."

"True," Kukai nodded. "I'll be back."

He ran into his own bedroom and threw on a green tee shirt and a pair of cargo shorts. His hair was left to stick up rigidly, giving him a rather messy appearance.

"Let's go," The blond said, walking out the door of the flat.

"Okay."

"You're in a good mood this morning," she commented as they headed toward the parking lot.

"Well, I _am_ going to see the wife I've been missing for two years today," Kukai pointed out as they piled into the Mustang.

"A valid point," Rima nodded. "Can we stop at Starbucks?"

"No."

"I hate you," she declared.

"No, you know you love me," he grinned.

"Seriously, stop Starbucks," Rima growled.

He sighed, but did pull up at a nearby Starbucks. Rima dragged him inside and they bought two grande caramel frappechinos, a vanilla mocha, and a tall iced coffee.

"Kami, Rimsy!" he exclaimed as she attacked her frappechinos happily.

"These things are awesome! Way better than Tadase's green tea!" Rima announced, still rapidly inhaling her drinks.

Kukai shrugged and took a sip of his own beverage, the iced coffee. He then drove toward the airport and there they remained for a good solid hour before Utau came into view.

"Oi Utau-koi!" he shouted, waving overly-excitedly. "Over here."

"Hey Uta_n_!" Rima glared at Kukai. "We don't want any man-fans stalking her, do we?"

"Sorry."

Utau waved at Rima, completely disregarded Kukai, and began to walk in their general direction. Her long blond hair was twisted into a sloppy ponytail and a pair of sunglasses were perched on her nose. Utau was dressed in a black hoodie and dark jeans, her identity a mystery to those who did not know her very well.

"Rima!" she happily hugged the shorter woman. "How are you?"

"Fine," Rima shrugged. "How about you?"

"Okay," Utau smiled. "I finally finished the world tour with Hitomi-chan and I won't be going anywhere soon." Her smile faded as she quietly asked, "How's Nagihiko?"

"Getting better," The younger blond forced a smile. "You can visit him later."

"Hey Utau-koi!" Kukai wrapped his arms around her waist happily. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," she murmured, burying her face into his shoulder. "Do you know how boring it is to watch your stepsisters argue all the time? Eru was all like, 'SHADDUP! I am the angel of love, Eru! I shall punish you for looking down upon the wonders of love!' and then Iru would counter with 'Blah, blah, blah, SHUT UP!' It was _so_ aggravating!"

Kukai and Rima couldn't help but snicker at Utau's imitations of her stepsisters. She had gotten their personalities down to every exact detail.

"Kudos for getting into character," Kukai grinned, handing her the vanilla mocha.

"Kami, I just realized that Rima is drinking two frappechinos at the same time!" Utau chuckled at her friend's antics.

"I live for frappechinos (**1**)," she shrugged. "Nagihiko never lets me get one because he's afraid I'll get addicted to them."

"As much as I hate to admit it," Kukai began," he's right."

"Bite me," she snarled. "I could drink thirteen frappechinos and I wouldn't get addicted!"

"Sure," Utau smirked. "Since I'm hungry, can we stop at iHop?"

"Yay! Pancakes!" Kukai cheered. "We shall mush onward!"

After they finished attending to Utau's luggage, Kukai led the two blond women toward the Mustang and then drove toward iHop. One particular green-haired man smirked in Kukai's general direction as he walked in.

"Oi Kukai! Is that your wife?" shouted Kukai's friend, Daichi.

"Which one?" The brunette asked.

"The tall one!"

"Yeah!"

"She's hot!"

"Back off!"

"But she's _hot_," protested Daichi.

"And _married_," Utau growled.

"Okay, okay! Here," The waiter surrendered. "I've got a girlfriend anyway. Her name's Himura Ran."

"Oh! I know her! Isn't she a bit young for you?" Utau asked.

"Not really," Daichi grinned. "She's only a year younger than me."

"Good point," she sighed.

"Can we _please_ get some food?" Rima huffed, taking a long sip at her frappechino.

"Sorry," The green-haired man apologized. "So, what can I get you to drink?"

"Water," Utau said.

"Coke!" Kukai all but shouted.

"Coffee," Rima said, drinking the last of her beloved frappechinos.

"Okay," Daichi murmured, scribbling onto the pad of paper that was in his pocket. "I'll be back in a minute to take your order."

He then sauntered off and left the three adults to their business. Clearing his throat, Kukai wrapped his arm around Utau's waist.

"So, how was your tour?" asked the brunette. "Did anyone hit on you?"

"It was fine and _no one_ hit on me," Utau rolled her eyes. "You're like Ikuto, overly-protective."

After they finished eating, Kukai drove Rima and Utau to the hospital. The two women were led into Nagihiko's hospital room and Rima allowed Utau to talk to her husband for thirty minute before she kicked her out.

"Hello Rima," he smiled sweetly.

"How are you?" asked his wife.

"Quite alright," Nagihiko answered, disregarding the ache in the area near his wound.

"Really?" Rima narrowed her eyes. "You're faking it."

"N...No, I'm not," he lied.

"You lie!"

He winced at the accusing tone in Rima's voice and he hung his head in defeat. Nagihiko brushed his hair out his face as he mumbled, "...Mychesthurts."

"What did you say?" Rima asked. "I didn't hear you."

"My chest hurts."

"Nagihiko, if you're not feeling good, you're suppose to tell me!" Eriko, Amu's cousin's wife, sighed. "I thought you trusted me!"

"I didn't want to bother you," he mumbled.

"It's her job, whackadoodle!" Rima groaned. "I married a drama queen!"

"I heard that," Nagihiko pouted as Eriko examined the machinery surrounding him.

"You were supposed to!" she pointed out. "I said it _LOUD_!"

* * *

**Jenni: **I'm surprised, this was a pretty long chapter. Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed so far! We love your feedback!

**(1) **Frappechinos are my LIFE!


	30. Confusion

**Becoming Fujisaki Rima**

**Jenni: **Hello again! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter which I suddenly can't remember what it was about...Urk, curse my failing memory...(which is sad since I'm in junior high). NOW LET US ROLL ZE CHAPTER (which will seem rushed...I apologize, but I honestly did not have any inspiration to write the rest of June).

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Shugo Chara, I would not be here, no?

**Last Time: **Rima and Nagihiko had a talk. We met Kouta, the Fujisaki father. The rest of the pages of Rima's June diary are blank. Whoop de frickin' do.

* * *

**~: Chapter Twenty-six :~**

**~: Confusion :~**

_Kristen opened the other diary that she had found at the Hotori residence. The book was far thinner than the first and there were very little entries. It was colored blue and had the name Mashiro Rima scrawled in the childish script of Kristen's mother. Curious, she began to read the first entry of the book._

* * *

_July Second_

**Dear Diary,**

I bet you're wondering why I haven't briefed you on the events that took place a few days ago. The reason why is because while we were cleaning the manor, I accidenally misplaced you and I couldn't find you _anywhere_. But here's a list of everything I did while you were gone:

_June Fifteenth: _Cleaned out the manor and accidenally misplaced you.

_June Sixteenth: _Did homework

_June Seventeenth: _See above

_June Seventeenth: _Went one a date with Na-gi-hi-iko.

_June Eighteenth: _Chased Kukai around the house because he stole my iPod.

_June Nineteenth: _Did homework

_June Twentieth: _Nearly murdered Ikuto for stealing my...ehem...undergarments and gave them to Nagihiko

_June Twenty-first: _Baby-sat Yuiki Tsubasa (Yaya's little brother)

_June Twenty-second: _Got lectured by Kouta for running around with pointy objects

_June Twenty-third: _Stole Kukai's shoes (it was a dare)

_June Twenty-fourth: _Went on another date with Na-gi-hi-iko

_June Twenty-fifth: _Found out that Kouta is an anime otaku and watched the first two seasons of InuYasha with him

_June Twenty-sixth: _Recovered from watching fifty-four episodes of InuYasha

_Twenty-seventh: _See above

_Twenty-eighth: _Did homework (stole Kukai's shoes again)

_June Twenty-ninth: _Bought a new diary, but was too lazy to write in it

_June Thirth: _Kusukusu and Rhythm came back

_July First: _Colin left / drove to the Fujisaki condo

You're probably wondering why I didn't get a new diary sooner. The reason is because I am a lazy ditz who continously forgot to buy a new one. Anyway, if you look at July First, you would see that we drove to the Fujisaki condo. So, as Kukai put it, WE'RE AT THE BEACH, GOSH DARNIT!

* * *

"_We're going to the be-_achhhhh! _We're going to the be-_achhhhh! _We're going to the be-_achhhhh! _We're going to the be-_achhhhh! _We're going to the be-_achhhhh! _We're going to the be-_achhhhh! _We're going to the be-_achhhhh!" sanged Kusukusu as she brushed her hair on the bed across from mine.

"Will you shut up?" I sighed as I made my bed.

"Nope!" she grinned.

"Ignore her, Rima," Nadeshiko said as she riffled through her suitcase. "She just wants to show off her bikini to _Rhythm_."

"That's...disturbing," I commented.

"But true," Kusukusu pointed out. "Anyway, Rima, while I was in America, I bought this for you because I thought it would be _so_ cute!"

She handed me a white bikini rimmed with black and I immediately flushed, I had no desire to prance around in some skimpy bikini around perverted guys.

* * *

**Ehem...Ikuto!**

* * *

"That is cute!" Nadeshiko agreed. "Try it on."

"No way!" I protested, noticing that my face had taken on a red hue that would challenge even Amu's blush.

"_DO IT_," Kusukusu glowered.

"Fine," I sighed when Nadeshiko raised her naginata that had been mysteriously missing throughtout the summer.

I quickly went into the washroom and threw on the swimsuit. To my surprise, it was far more modest than what I thought it would have been. When I walked out, Nadeshiko and Kusukusu began to mock catcall.

"That looks good on you," Nadeshiko complimented. "Suits you pretty well. Not to mention my brother's going pass out from blood lost when he sees you."

"I agree...Too bad you're flat, Rima!" Kusukusu giggled.

"I hate you," I growled, hurling a beach towel at her head.

Shortly after Kusukusu had been hit in the head with a towel, she changed into an orange and white-striped bikini and then threw on a baggy blue shirt of Rhythm's over it. I did the same though mine belonged to Nagihiko and was a black and blue buttondown. Nadeshiko, on the other hand, simply threw on a black one-piece decorated with a red flower design. She then proceeded to put on a red cover up that greatly resembled one of her kimono dresses.

"Let's go," I said. "I'm starving!"

Then we walked out of the room, only to find everyone else already in their swimsuits, eating a bowl of miso soup. Ikuto, Tadase, and Kukai were wearing swimtrunks that matched the color of their eyes and were fighting over a bottle of soda. Rhythm and Nagihiko were wearing plaid swimtrunks, colored in white and blue. They were all wearing tee shirts and were eating vigorously. Utau and Amu, on the other hand, were idenical white strapless cover ups that resembled Nadeshiko's.

"Hello everyone!" Kusukusu singsonged as she hugged Rhythm's neck, practically choking him.

"Hey Kusu-koi?" he coughed.

"Hmmm?" she said.

"You're choking me," Rhythm informed.

"Sorry!" she giggled, taking a seat beside him.

I rolled my eyes and quickly ate my breakfast, as did my friends. The moment we finished, Kouta and Nina-sama walked in. Kouta was wearing a pair of black swimtrunks and a white white tee shirt. Nina-sama was wearing a simple pink cover up and had tied her hair back into a ponytail instead of the bun it was usually twisted into.

"Hello~!" Nina-sama said. "Are we ready to go to the beach?"

"Yes," we mumbled.

"Great! Then let's go!"

* * *

**One ten minute drive to the beach later...**

* * *

"HOLY CRAP!" Ikuto shouted as Amu removed the cover up in which she had concealed her bikini underneath.

It was colored pink with white polka dots and had made Ikuto's hormones act up. After Nina-sama popped him upside the head for thinking the perverted thoughts she knew he was thinking, Ikuto had to lean his head back to stop the bleeding.

* * *

**The funny part was that we hadn't even set up yet.**

* * *

After we had finished setting up a series of umbrellas and towels, we girls then removed our cover ups.

* * *

**It was funny watching the guys have a series of nosebleeds...Even Kouta had one from staring at his wife too hard.**

* * *

Utau, whose swimsuit hadn't been revealed yet, had caused Kukai to momentarily pass out from blood lost. She was wearing a violet bikini that made her look, according to Kukai, super frickin' hot.

"Wow...I hope we don't attract any sharks with all this blood all over the place," commented Amu.

"This is ridiculous," I sighed, forcing Nagihiko to tilt his head back. "Stupid hormones. I swear, I will never go to the beach with you people ever again if everytime we go, you dolts loose a pint of blood."

Upon seeing hot girls in swimsuits, a hoard of new man-fans appeared out of nowhere and began to crowd us. Ikuto easily took care of that when he punched a guy in the face when the guy stared lechorously at Amu.

"GET YOU UGLY (CENSORED, CENSORED, AND MORE CENSORED) FROM MY GIRLFRIEND!"

After Nina-sama had popped Ikuto for his unappropriate language, we put on sunscreen and all that jazz.

"Hey Nina-sama?" I said suddenly. "Where's Temari and Kiseki?"

"Helping Kirishima and Diamond clean out our condo," she shrugged.

Then the guys removed their shirts and fangirls began to crowd us.

* * *

**It was ridiculous! Can't perfectly normal people go to the beach without being surrounded by creepy stalkers and man-fans?**

* * *

"OKAY!" Nadeshiko shouted. "IF YOU ALL DON'T LEAVE, I WILL KICK YOUR ARSES INTO NEXT YEAR!"

And to empatheize her point, she grabbed her naginata and began to swing it madly. That cleared the area up pretty well. Anyway, Nagihiko threw me into the salty beach water and I landed in the shallow water with a faint plop.

"Gah! It's cold," I announced loudly.

"I agree," nodded Kusukusu who appeared next to me with a louder plop, shivering slightly. "Ick, there's sand in my pants!"

"But you're not wearing pants," I pointed out. "You're wearing a bikini."

"Same thing," she shuddered, squirming uncomfortably.

They sat there, in the cold shallow water, watching Utau and Kukai boogy-board. At one point, Kukai lost his grip of his board, was swallowed up by the wave, and ended up on the other end of the beach.

"Gah, that was a long walk," he panted, collasping on his beach towel.

* * *

**For a while, nothing of great importance happened (just a lot of water gun fights, boogy-boarding, and tackling) until we found Nina and Kouta...doing something weird.**

* * *

"STOP SQUEEZING IT LIKE THAT!" Kouta shouted.

We were all in the water so we had _no_ idea what was going on. When we turned around, we saw that Nina and Kotua were obscured from sight. Ikuto's ears twitched and his face broke into a smirk.

"I'll bet'cha they're doing something pervy," he said.

"Pervert," Rhythm popped the younger boy in the head. "My parents wouldn't do something like that..." After several long hard glares, he added, "...in public."

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!"

"You want to bet on it?" Ikuto asked.

"Okay," he agreed. "If they aren't doing something pervy, you have to do the rest of my homework."

"Agreed," Ikuto smirked, "but if _I _win, you can't kiss Kusukusu for the remainder of the week."

"You, Ikuto, are a terrible person," Kusukusu growled.

"HOLY KAMI-SAMA! THAT'S WARM!" Kouta yelped.

"IT SHOULD BE!" Nina-sama replied loudly.

"Let's find out, shall we?" Rhythm smirked.

"We shall," Ikuto and Rhythm both walked toward the umbrellas, followed by the rest of us.

While we had been expecting something rated M, it actually turned out that Nina-sama was lathering Kouta's back with sunscreen and had accidenally squeezed it too hard, causing half the bottle to pour onto Kouta's back.

"What're you all staring at?" Nina-sana asked. "Oh! They must've heard us, Kouta."

He swore, both husband and wife flushing profusely. Nina-sama then glared at us and spoke with an accusing tone, "You perverted children thought we were doing something unappropiate, didn't you?"

"Of course not," Rhythm said. "We were looking for the food."

"Okay, I belive you," Nina-sama narrowed her eyes, not trusting us at all.

She then shooed us off and once we were out of earshot, Rhythm grinned, "I want my homework done by the end of the month. Make sure it's correct too or I'll get you~!"

"I hate you," growled Ikuto.

* * *

**And that's pretty much it, Diary. Well, tomorrow it's supposed to rain tomorrow so we'll probably just stay inside all day. Bye, Diary~!**

* * *

**Jenni: **That's all for now~! BYE~!


	31. In Which We Leave The Hospital

**Becoming Fujisaki Rima**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shugo Chara.

**Last Time: **Utau returns from a world tour and Rima sees Nagihiko.

* * *

**~: Interlude Four :~ **

**~: In Which We Leave The Hospital :~**

"Mr. Fujisaki," Doctor Ryan Johnson smiled. "Your wound has healed so considerably well over the past week that we have decided that you are good to go."

"That's great," Nagihiko said.

"We just need you to sign a few papers and then you can leave," Johnson handed him a clipboard. "It won't take that long."

Nagihiko quickly filled out the paperwork and then changed out of the dreadful hospital gown. Rima met him in the parking lot, Utau and Kukai in tow.

"FREEDOM! TAKE THAT WORLD!" Nagihiko shouted as Rima walked toward him.

"Good Kami!" Kukai groaned. "Do you have to be that loud?"

"YES!" he said in a very loud tone.

"I hate you, Fujisaki," The brunette grinned. "Glad you're better, Nagi!"

"Hello Sunshine!" Nagihiko swept Rima into a hug.

"I'm not five, Fujisaki," she grumbled.

"But you like it," he smirked.

"I hate you."

"C'mon Riri! You know you love me~!"

"Yeah, I would love if you fell in a _HOLE!_" she exclaimed, popping him in the head.

"What was that for?" Nagihiko asked.

"For making me leave our daughter in the hands of your irresponsible siblings," Rima sighed.

* * *

_Elsewhere in Japan_

"RAIDEN, KRISTEN!" Rhythm shouted frantically as he peered into the refrigerator. "WHERE'S THE BABY?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" replied Raiden.

"ME NEITHER!" Kristen chimed in.

"HELP ME FIND YUKI-CHAN BEFORE YOUR MOTHER FINDS OUT THAT I LOST THE BABY!"

Unfortunately, Kusukusu just happened to be within earshot. Eyes nearly red with rage, she stormed into the kitchen.

"WHAT? YOU LOST THE BABY?" Kusukusu shrieked. "WHAT KIND OF FATHER ARE YOU?"

_Back To America_

* * *

"They aren't irrensp-Who am I kidding?" Nagihiko sighed.

"Exactly," she said.

"Hey Kukai, you know what's really funny?" said Utau.

"What?"

"The fact that Nagihiko's practically holding Rima and that her face hasn't changed at all. Kami, I think that the only thing that's changed is her height (she's about five foot while Nagihiko's five foot seven) and the fact that she has...ehem, matured somewhat."

"I hate you both," glared the blond twenty-seven-year-old.

"Mou, Rima! You know you love us," Utau and Kukai chorused.

"Yeah, I would love _if you both fell into a stupid hole!_"

"Be nice," Nagihiko reprimanded.

She rolled her eyes and then stomped over to the Mustang, her fellow three adults in tow.

"I'm hungry," she sighed.

"Let's go to the flat and I'll make you breakfast," Nagihiko rolled his eyes.

"It seems that their roles are reversed," stage-whispered Kukai. "Nagihiko's the housewife and Rima's the lazy-ass husband."

"You know what, Souma-kun?" Nagihiko smiled eerily. "I bet everyone would just love to have a picture of you wearing a skirt to prom."

"I blame you for that incident," Kukai snarled.

"And did you just call me a man?" Rima asked, eyes blazing.

"He did," Her husband confirmed.

"That's it! You're walking!" she growled, pushing Kukai out of the Mustang and locking the door after him.

Rima then proceeded to make Nagihiko switch to the passenger seat and then drove off, ignoring Utau's half-hearted protests.

"Hey Nagihiko," she began. "You're coming back home with me, right?"

"I can't," he mumbled. "I have to take care of the school."

"Oh, so now the f(censored)g school is more important than seeing your own daughter?" Rima glared, noticing that Kukai was quickly advancing closer and drove a tad faster.

"N-No! But if I go, whose going to take care of the FISD?" he stammered, taking note of Rima's murderous glower.

"Um...Temari, the vice principal?" she pointed out, anger still evident. "Dammit Nagihiko! How hard is it to ask him to take over for a while so you can spend time with your family? The last time your daughter saw you was last year, the day before her birthday! You've missed her birthday twice and broke her heart both times!"

Utau blanched, sensing the upcoming argument, and wisely directed her attention elsewhere. Nagihiko shrank in his seat, guilt hitting him like a metal baseball bat.

"You think you've had it rough?" she spat. "I've had to get up and go to work every morning and take care of Kristen! You probably don't know this but sometimes, I find Kristen crying at night because you weren't there to tuck her in at night!"

"But Rima," he mumbled.

"I don't want my daughter's childhood turning out like mine, Nagihiko, and for that to happen, _you have to be there_!" Rima screeched. "Nagihiko, I love you, but you have to at least _try_ to help me!"

She then pulled over at the apartment complex and stormed out of the Mustang, bitterly mumbling to herself. Kukai fell to the ground with a final pant and noticing Utau and Nagihiko's expressions, said nothing.

* * *

**Jenni: **And the chapter ends with a pissed Rima and a guilty Nagihiko. This cannot be good. Next chapter, they're off to Japan. Will Nagihiko and Rima make up? Is Rima attempting to disguise her loneliness by using Kristen as an excuse? Well, find out next time on _Becoming. Fujisaki. RIMA _(I just really wanted to do that. XD)!


	32. The Final Chapter

**Becoming Fujisaki Rima**

**Jenni: **Wow, this is intense! The last chapter of Becoming Fujisaki Rima! I want to thank everyone who reviewed so far and apologize for the rushing of chapters.

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby the rights and responsibilities of Shugo Chara.

**Last Time: **_Good News: _Nagihiko's out of the hospital!

_Bad News: _Rima's pissed big time.

* * *

**~: The Final Chapter :~**

**~: The End :~**

That night, Rima packed her things and booked the first flight back to Japan for the next day. She moved out of Nagihiko's bedroom and slept in Ikuto's, despite the fact that the untidiness of the room slight disturbed her. Kukai and Utau both took turns comforting their friends, but after a while, finally called quits for the night. Rima remained silent throughout the remainder of the day and did not move from the safety of Ikuto's room.

The following day, she quietly left the flat and hailed a taxi to the airport. Honestly, Rima was very upset over the row she and Nagihiko had, but was too stubborn to apologize. Sighing, she boarded the plane and took her seat. She sat in a stony silence, thoughtfully looking out of the window. She was so indulged in her thoughts that she failed to notice the tall, purple-haired person who sat beside her.

"Rima-chan," murmured the person.

Upon recognizing the voice, she scowled darkly and continued to stare out of the window. Nagihiko continued to murmur her name until she let out a frustrated huff and directed her attention to her husband.

"What the hell do you want?" she sneered coldly.

"I wanted to...apologize," he said, eyes sincere. "I'm sorry for not being there when you needed me."

Rima glared bitterly at him and then shifted her attention to the window beside her. She heard Nagihiko's defeated sigh and inwardly shrieked at herself.

_Rima! Why won't you stop being so stubborn and accept his apology? _screeched her conscience.

'_Because he wasn't there!' _she snapped.

_Just accept his apology! He's obviously upset! I mean, look! He's punching the seat in front of him! _ordered the voice.

"I don't care!" she declared loudly.

Rima flushed with embaressment when several pairs of eyes swung toward her. Lowering her head, she then began to play with bracelet around her wrist, the one that Nagihiko had gotten her for an anniversary present.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, her voice barely audible.

Nagihiko's face broke into a grin and he buried his face in the crook of her neck the best he could. She couldn't help but giggle when he began to nuzzle her cheek with his own childishly.

"Do you know what today is?" Nagihiko murmured.

"Um...The third of July?" Rima guessed.

"Yep and what's tomorrow?" he mumbled, his breath tickling her ear.

"Independence Day?" she scratched the back of her head. "Oh! You and Risa-chan's birthday!"

"Yes. I believe she's in for a big birthday surprise, no?" Nagihiko smirked, nibbling on Rima's earlobe playfully.

"Stoppit!" she giggled, swatting him away.

"But it's fun!" he whined.

"Oh well," Rima shrugged. "You're just going to have to wait."

He pouted when his _wonderful_ wife shooed him away every time he even leaned close to her. Rima patted the top of his head, amusement evident.

"Later Nagi-koi," she smirked as he sullenly continued to sulk. "Don't go perverted hentai on me!"

"Hnn," Nagihiko muttered, still pouting.

Just when Rima had began to fall asleep, she felt Nagihiko began to nibble on her earlobe again and smacked him upside the head, still half-asleep.

"Ugh...You are an evil woman, you know that?" he sighed, closing his eyes.

The next time they woke up, they were landing. It must have been the jet lag, concluded Nagihiko as he stretched lazily. Rima's head rested on his shoulder and had caused it to numb considerably. Gently shaking her, her eyelids parted to reveal her two large brown eyes.

"Are we there ye...yet?" she yawned, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Getting ready to land," Nagihiko grinned.

"Great," Rima commented. "My back hurts like something terrible."

"Your back? My shoulder hurts!" he said.

"Happy birthday, Nagi-koi, by the way!" she giggled, pecking his cheek.

"Why thank you, Riri-chan," he smirked, kissing her fully on the lips.

"Hey! Move it!" grumbled a senior citizen.

"Grouch," Nagihiko muttered. "Bite me."

As soon as they had been given the word to exit the plane, both Rima and Nagihiko left the plane to grab their luggage.

"So, shall we go see our dear daughter at Rhythm's?" Rima grinned.

"We shall," Nagihiko smirked as he hefted their suitcases over his shoulder. "Kami, woman! What did you put in here? Rocks?"

"Nope," she singsonged. "It's all clothes and gag manga."

"Why did you even bring your gag manga?" he asked as they left the airport.

"Because I felt like it?" Rima smiled. "How're you feeling? The wound's not bothering you, is it?"

"Of course not!" he exclaimed. "It's all healed remember?"

"But Johnson also said that if you weren't careful, it could reopen!"

"Since when do you care about what a doctor says?" Nagihiko questioned as he hailed a cab.

"Since now?" she informed as she clambered into the vehicle.

"You're a handful," Nagihiko ruffled her hair affectionately before giving the drive directions.

"You don't recognize me?" said the driver in an astonished tone. "That's just too bad."

"I apologize," said the Fujisaki.

"I'm Kuuta, remember?" The man grinned.

"Kuuta...Kuuta...Oh! Kuuta-kun!" Nagihiko exclaimed. "I haven't seen you since the Culture Fest!"

"Well, you did, after all, move to a different part of the school," he pointed out.

"I thought you were an artist?" Rima commented.

"Oh, I am!" Kuuta said cheerfully. "But since the wife doesn't have a good-paying job, I'm a part-time taxi driver and part-time artist!"

"Did you and Nayuta-chan get married?" Nagihiko asked.

"Y-Yes," flushed Kuuta. "She studies extraterrestrial activity in a research lab in Kyoto."

"I always did think you two looked good together," The blond-haired woman smiled.

The blond-haired boy mumbled and then continued to drive toward Rhythm's house in Nagoya. It was not long until they reached their destination.

"Thanks Kuuta-chan!" Rima smiled, handing him a generous tip.

"You are very much welcome, Fujisaki-san," he nodded.

It was not long until Kuuta disappeared and the two adults found them in front of Rhythm's front door. Upon using the spare key his brother had given him, Nagihiko entered the house.

"Hello family!" exclaimed Nagihiko.

"Who is it?" Kusukusu said as she walked into corridor, baby Yuki in her arms.

Baby Yuki had short blond hair and orange-colored eyes that a strange violet hue to them. She had a tendency to disappear at the most inconvenient of times and often reduced Rhythm into a panicky mess.

"Hello big sister!" he smirked, a habit that he had picked up from his older brother and Ikuto.

"Nagihiko? Rima? OH MY KAMI!" she shrieked happily, waking her daughter from her nap.

She swept her cousin and brother-in-law into a hug, taking care not crush her youngest child.

"Hello Kusukusu," Rima smiled. "May I?"

The older woman nodded and handed her baby girl to Rima. Yuki giggled happily as Rima nuzzled her cheek against the child's.

"Awww," she cooed. "You're so cute!"

"I agree," Rhythm grinned as he glided into the room gracefully. "Any child of man is adorable."

"Stop being so egoistical!" reprimanded Kusukusu.

"Sorry," he apologized.

"Dude, she has you whipped," Nagihiko chuckled.

"Bite me, little brother," he scowled.

"No, that would be disgusting!" mock-squealed the youngest Fujisaki sibling.

"Screw you," huffed Rhythm.

"Daddy? Mama? Kyaaaaa~!" Kristen ran toward her parents, long blond tresses flying after her.

"Risa-chan!" he picked up his daughter and spun her around in a circle.

"I missed you, Daddy!" Kristen giggled, latching onto his neck.

"Happy birthday, Risa-chan," Nagihiko whispered.

"Happy birthday to you too, Daddy!"

"Happy biwthday!" squealed Yuki, clapping her hands excitedly.

"What did you do while we were gone?" asked Rima, still holding Yuki.

"Um...Read your diaries?" Kristen mumbled guiltily.

"YOU WHAT?" she shrieked.

"Don't worry, Mama," assured her daughter. "I stopped a day ago. It got boring so I asked Uncle Rhythm and Auntie Kusukusu about their story!"

"That is so unfair," Rima sulked. "I was robbed."

"It's true," Nagihiko commented. "It got pretty repetitive toward graduation."

"But we were robbed!" she protested.

"You are so irritating, Riri-koi," he sighed, "but that's why I love you."

"I love you too, purplehead," Rima smirked. "But I still think our story is way more interesting than their's."

"Nu-uh!" chorused Kusukusu and Rhythm.

"Yeah huh!" Rima and Nagihiko argued.

"Nu-uh!"

"Yeah huh!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Yeah huh!"

"Nu-uh!"

"ARE YOU CALLING ME _BORING_?" screamed Rima.

"MAYBE I AM!" screeched Kusukusu.

"Shut up you two!" Nagihiko and Rhythm said.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Yuki giggled.

"Great job, oh smart ones!" Rima's cousin glowered. "You taught my daughter how to say 'shut up'! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Ugh," Kristen sighed as Rhythm and Nagihiko fled from Kusukusu and Rima (who had handed Baby Yuki to Raiden). "They are _so_ mature."

"Do you even know what mature means?" Raiden asked as he quietly fed Yuki.

"Nope!"

"That's what I thought," he sighed.

"COME BACK HERE! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU BOTH!"

"I HATE YOUR WIFE, RHYTHM!"

"WHADDAYA SAY, NAGIHIKO?"

"HELPPPPPPPPPPP!"

* * *

**Jenni: **And this concludes _Becoming Fujisaki Rima. _The reason why I'm ending the fanfic here is because I ran out of ideas (-_-;) and I have a great idea for a new Amuto/Rimahiko fanfic! Special thanks to _Musikchik4eva_ and _WeDidItForTheDead_ for reviewing! You guys inspired me to continue to update this fanfic! I would also like to thank all of my other reviewers (_sweet laya, BluePixieKimono, etc)._ I love you all!

I hope you all enjoyed this fanfic and that you'll check out the new _Shugo Chara _fanfic that's going to be posted soon!

~ Jenni


End file.
